Recuerdos Fotografiados
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Remus observa viejos albumes de fotos y rememora una época feliz que creía ya perdida. Es sorprendente como alguien más joven puede enseñarte que lo último que hay que hacer es dejar de luchar. CAPITULO 3: PARAISO EN FORMATO BOLSILLO
1. Introduccion

Hola a todos!! He vuelto con un nuevo fic de historias cortas... ^^  
  
Os digo mas o menos de que va:  
  
Es después del quinto libro (sniff)... Remus esta en su casa solo y se fija en los viejos álbumes de fotos de sus tiempos de adolescente, cuando estaba con sus amigos. Decide echarles un ojos y así empieza esta historia. Descubriremos las bromas mas importantes de los Merodeadores... fechas señaladas... Hogwarts en los años 70... ¿Qué pasaba en esos tiempos?  
  
Espero que disfruten con esta historia, que la he empezado por una historia corta de Navidades para un concurso, que al final no la voy a presentar porque no me da tiempo... pero ha sido la causa de que se me ocurriera esta historia ^^.  
  
Así que dedico este fic a Lechuza_Black, la creadora de la web del concurso y a mi amiga Kristen Black (que tb escribe fics aquí en ingles) por su apoyo y por darme ideas muy ways en clase de franxute!  
  
Besos a todos, Joanne.  
  
PD: No subiré historias de este fic a menudo... solo cuando se me ocurra alguna idea buena que pueda dar resultado. Ya tengo pensado mas o menos el capitulo final... ^^ Así que no me presiones (plis) para que suba, porque es como si fueran en realidad historias cortas por separado, solo que he usado un argumento base común. Muxas thankius.  
  
PRIMER CAPITULO: NAVIDAD DE 1975  
  
Resumen: Sirius, Remus y Peter van a casa de Lily y James ha pasar las Navidades. Tienen veinte años y muchas bromas en mente!! 


	2. Cap1 Navidad De 1975

RECUERDOS FOTOGRAFIADOS  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
NAVIDAD DE 1975  
  
La pequeña casa de ladrillo se encontraba completamente cubierta de nieve y de la chimenea salía un pequeña columna de humo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero se veía luz proveniente del interior a través de unas finas cortinas blancas.  
  
Desde el jardín se podía oír a un hombre reírse en el interior.  
  
-Mira Lils... me esta dando pataditas... - dijo riéndose James, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el vientre de su joven esposa. El hombre la miro con picardía - Es igual que tu. Lily le pego en el brazo, sonriendo. Después de besar fugazmente a la pelirroja en los labios, James se quito las gafas y apoyo su cabeza en la barriga de Lily. Su mujer llevaba embarazada desde hacia seis meses.  
  
Lily hundió sus delicados dedos en la cabellera, negra y rebelde, de su marido.  
  
Tenían ambos veinte años, y se habían casado hacia dos, con una fiesta privada a la que habían invitado a sus familias y amigos mas íntimos.  
  
James levantó la cabeza y miro a los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, que ahora estaban cerrados. Todavía mantenía una sonrisa en los labios y respiraba acompasadamente. James sabia que no dormía.  
  
Con cuidado de no aplastarle el vientre, se acomodo a su lado, haciéndola arrumacos. La empezó a besar los ojos, las mejillas, la frente y finalmente cuando llego a los labios, Lily respondió a sus besos.  
  
Ella estaba muy contenta de los cuidados que le prodigaba James desde que se había quedado embarazada. A pesar de que él sabía perfectamente que Lily no era para nada débil, la trataba como si fuera una estatuilla de porcelana.  
  
-James... ¡James! - dijo riéndose mientras intentaba evitar que su marido la volviera a besar. Si comenzaban, ya sabía que no podrían parar - James... hay que preparar la comida...  
  
-Un ratito mas... - susurro volviéndola a besar.  
  
-No... James - consiguió decir entre risas Lily - Venga, levántate...  
  
Prongs bufo y se levanto refunfuñando. Se fue derecho a la cocina, dispuesto a pelearse con las cacerolas. Lily tuvo al final que unirse a él, para tener la seguridad de que podrían probar algo comestible.  
  
** Mas tarde **  
  
Dos hombres se acercaban andando con la nieve por los tobillos hacia la casa de sus mejores amigos. Se habían aparecido a unos 300 metros de ésta, y ahora caminaban despacio, cubiertos con ropa de abrigo de forma que les dejaba solo a la vista los ojos.  
  
-Hugfhgff... - murmuro el de los ojos azules.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber que dices, Sirius? Llevas todo el camino haciendo ruidos extraños - protesto exasperado el otro.  
  
Sirius se aparto la bufanda que le cubría la nariz y la boca, que se le empezaron a poner rojas por el viento frío que soplaba.  
  
-Parece mentira que no me entiendas Moony... - le reprochó - Te estaba diciendo que si todavía piensas que lo que el compré a Lily es ¿cómo dijiste? Extravagantemente inconveniente, ¿no?  
  
-¡¡Claro que sí!! ¿Cómo pudiste comprarle eso? ¡¡¡Ya verás cuando lo vea James!!! Te va a matar... A veces me pregunto si te habrás dado algún golpe en la cabeza...  
  
-¡Uy! Muchos... - comento Padfoot sonriendo, sin entender la indirecta.  
  
-Entonces eso lo explica todo. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.  
  
Se detuvieron delante de la puerta.  
  
¡¡DIN DON!!  
  
...  
  
¡¡DIN DON!! ¡¡DIN DON!! ¡¡DIN DON!! ¡¡DIN DON!! ¡¡DIN DON!!  
  
La pelirroja de 20 años salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en el delantal azul que llevaba. Acelero el paso hacia la puerta, al ver que las llamadas se hacían mas insistentes.  
  
Fuera se oían gritos de protesta.  
  
"Creo que ya se han enterado, Sirius"  
  
¡¡DIN DON!! ¡¡DIN DON!! ¡¡DIN DON!! ¡¡DIN DON!!  
  
" ¡¡Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto, Sirius!! "  
  
Eran ellos. No había duda.  
  
-Buenos di...  
  
Un muchacho de pelo largo negro y ojos azules se lanzo hacia ella, abrazándola con afecto.  
  
-¡¡Feliz Navidad Lils!! ¡Como me alegro de verte!  
  
Una voz serena proveniente de otro muchacho, con el pelo color arena les interrumpió.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que ella estaría mucho mas contenta si la dejaras respirar, Sirius.  
  
El chico Black soltó a Lily, mientras arrugaba la nariz levemente.  
  
-Huele bien. ¿Qué nos habéis preparado? - pregunto Sirius, abriéndose paso hacia el salón, mientras se quitaba el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes.  
  
Lily y Remus pusieron en blanco los ojos, pensando exactamente lo mismo.  
  
-Pasa, Remus. Te vas a congelar ahí afuera.  
  
-Feliz Navidad Lily - dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por los hombros, quitando los pequeños copos de nieve que había sobre ellos - Hace un frío horrible.  
  
-Ve junto al fuego. Yo te guardare el abrigo.  
  
Moony le agradeció a la pelirroja el detalle. Era una perfecta anfitriona.  
  
****  
  
Mientras, James estaba en la pequeña cocina de madera clara, removiendo con un cucharón una sopa de color rojizo. Sirius se acerco a él, asustándole.  
  
-¡Padfoot!  
  
-¡¡Feliz Navidad!! - comento dándole un efusivo abrazo.  
  
Luego se puso a su lado, olisqueando los vapores que salían de la gran olla.  
  
-Mmm... ¿puedo probarlo? - añadió poniendo cara de corderito degollado.  
  
Su mejor amigo se encogió de hombros, indiferente, así que Sirius hizo aparecer una cuchara plateada y la sumergió en la sopa.  
  
La saco y se la llevo a la boca, relamiéndose al pensar en el sabor que tendría. Pero nunca llego a ella, porque Lily había llegado por detrás dándole en la cabeza con un rodillo de amasar.  
  
-¡Auch!  
  
-¡Fuera de la cocina! ¡¡Ahora!! - bramó Lily.  
  
Sirius se convirtió en un perro negro y salió con el rabo entre las piernas. ****  
  
-¡Mirar lo que compré ayer!  
  
Remus levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, mientras Lily y James salían de la cocina, mirándose divertidos ante la tontería que de seguro Sirius había traído.  
  
Sirius abrió una bolsa y saco un paquete grande.  
  
**Cinco minutos después**  
  
-¿Sirius? ¿Acabas de abrirlo ya o nos vamos a echar la siesta? - pregunto un James ligeramente molesto.  
  
Lily, debido al embarazo, se había sentado y miraba a Sirius desesperada. Al lado de éste, tirado por el suelo, había miles de papeles de colores que hacia unos minutos habían envuelto el regalo, y éste ahora se encontraba a la mitad de su tamaño inicial.  
  
-Ya... acabo. Solo quedan tres envueltas más.  
  
Remus, alucinado de tener un amigo tan extraño, pregunto confuso.  
  
-Sirius... ¿me puedes explicar para qué lo has envuelto tanto si el regalo era para ti?  
  
Sirius se dio la vuelta, estupefacto de la tontería que acababa de preguntarle su amigo.  
  
-¿No es obvio, Moony? Así me hace mucha mas ilusión - y dándose la vuelta siguió con su trabajo mientras empezaba a tararear God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs. (No he podido evitar poner este titulo del villancico que sale en el quinto libro ^^).  
  
**Cinco minutos mas tarde**  
  
-Y por fin... aquí esta...¡Tachan! - Sirius tiro del objeto, que al final había resultado ser mas pequeño que una quaffle -¡Uy! Se me ha atascado con los papeles...  
  
-... ¬¬ ...  
  
-Empezamos otra vez. Y... ¡TACHAN!  
  
Lily saco la varita y se puso en pie tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y James tuvo que sujetarla.  
  
-¡¡Una cámara de fotos!! ¡Ha usado kilos de papel para una cámara! Yo lo mato... - Lily se volvió a intentar levantar del sillón verde, pero la gran barriga le pudo.  
  
-Tranquila Lily... no te alteres. Ya lo mato yo -aseguro su marido, ya varita en mano.  
  
-¡No, Prongs! Espera... Puede que no sea tan mala idea - murmuro Remus, pensativo.  
  
-¡Por fin! Alguien que aprecia mi verdadero intelecto... ^^ ¡Gracias Moony! - Sirius sonrió al licántropo - Se me ocurrió que nunca nos habíamos hecho fotos en Navidad y aprovechando que en esta íbamos a estar todos juntos...  
  
James palmeo la espalda de su amigo, puede que un poco mas fuerte de lo que debía.  
  
-¡Tienes razón, Padfoot, viejo amigo! No es mala idea.  
  
-Pues yo no pienso estar sujetando la cámara y haciendo fotos todo el rato - objetó Lily.  
  
-Para eso ya tenemos a Padfoot - aseguro con una sonrisa maliciosa James.  
  
-Ja ja - respondió Sirius sarcásticamente, ante la propuesta de su amigo - Eso también lo tengo planeado. Encontré un hechizo el otro día para que la cámara funcionara automáticamente, y volara sacándonos fotos.  
  
-¡Wow! Ó_ô  
  
-A que soy listo, ¿eh?  
  
-No te eches demasiadas flores - cortó Remus - Será mejor que pongas el hechizo y vayamos a comer de una vez.  
  
James y Sirius asintieron enérgicamente.  
  
-Hem... ¿chicos? Lamento recordaros que Peter todavía no ha llegado.  
  
-...¬¬...  
  
-¡Es verdad! Nos hemos olvidado de él... ¿Por donde se habrá perdido Wormtail esta vez? - agrego Remus divertido ante la torpeza de uno de sus amigos (rata, puaj!)  
  
Sirius se tiro de rodillas a los pies de Lily y la empezó a rogar desesperadamente.  
  
-Lily, por favor... no nos puedes torturar así... ¿no podemos empezar sin él?  
  
La pelirroja le contesto lanzando rayos por los ojos.  
  
-Vale... ya capto la indirecta - protesto Sirius, dando la espalda a la mujer de su mejor amigo. Se había cruzado de brazos y murmuraba con voz de pito imitando a Lily - Falta Peter... bla bla... No podemos empezar bla bla bla...  
  
Lily le golpeo repetidamente con la varita en el hombro.  
  
-¿Decías algo Sirius? - pregunto sonriendo malévolamente al hombre de ojos azules, que puso cara de sorpresa (aunque disimuladamente trago saliva).  
  
-¿Yo? Parece mentira que pienses algo así de mí - añadió indignado.  
  
-Ya... seguro - y no sin ironía en la voz continuo - No se como pude pensar algo así de ti, Sirius.  
  
-Me alegro de que te disculpes, Lily. Y ahora sino te importa voy a hechizar la cámara.  
  
A Lily se le subieron los colores de la furia que empezaba a sentir, y Remus tuvo que sujetarla para que no se lanzara encima de Sirius. Se suponía que en ese estado de su embarazo debería conservar la calma.  
  
-¡Res volate!  
  
La cámara se elevó por los aires. Sonrió orgulloso al objetivo y sonó el click de una foto.  
  
-¡Perfecto! Bueno... - se interrumpió para mirar a sus amigos - ¿Se puede saber donde esta Wormtail? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
  
Sirius se acaricio la tripa, y a dúo, James y Remus se empezaron a reír.  
  
-¡Eh, Padfoot! No nos habías dicho nada... ¿Quién es el padre? - pregunto pícaro James.  
  
Sirius no se enfado y continuo la broma.  
  
-Ejem... yo... siento no haberos dicho nada chicos. Se supone que no deberíais haberos enterado. A mi no me va a crecer MUCHO la tripa - dijo mirando significativamente con una sonrisa en la cara a la barriga de Lily, quien salto de inmediato.  
  
-¿¿¡¿Estas llamándome gorda, Black?!?? (CLICK) [Cada vez que suene un clic, es que la cámara ha hecho una foto] - Lily hecho tal mirada a la cámara que podría haber caído escacharrada ahí mismo.  
  
-Para nada... ¿de donde has sacado eso, Lils? Yo JAMAS diría eso.  
  
Soltando un bufido, se fue a la cocina, gritando palabras obscenas (que no vamos a poner aquí).  
  
Todos observaron entre divertidos y escandalizados (por las palabras obscenas que salían de la boca de Lily jeje) como la pelirroja se iba a la cocina, de donde salía un olor muy agradable.  
  
-Bueno, yo voy a echarme una siestecita hasta que venga Wormtail - Sirius abrió una boca enorme al bostezar y se echo en el sillón, acurrucándose (yo me acurruco con él ^^). Cerro los ojos y a los dos segundos ya estaba roncando.  
  
Al cuarto de hora, Lily apareció en el salón, quitándose el delantal que llevaba y dejándolo en una silla.  
  
-La comida ya está. Esperemos que Peter no tarde mucho, sino se enfriará - Sirius roncó estruendosamente y Lily le miro despectiva - ¿Y que hace éste durmiendo?  
  
James y Remus se encogieron de hombros.  
  
Sirius se giro en el sillón y murmuro entre sueños, asustado.  
  
-¡No! Estoy gordo... ¿Por... por qué... yo...?  
  
Lily sonrió. La maldad se reflejo en sus ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Estáis pensando en lo mismo que yo? - pregunto en voz baja a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado.  
  
Rápidamente y sin intercambiar una sola palabra, se pusieron manos a la obra. A pesar de que Sirius tenia un sueño profundo, se movieron intentando no hacer ruido.  
  
James le levanto el jersey gris de lana que llevaba su amigo, mientras su mujer le apuntaba con la varita a la tripa. Después de murmurar el hechizo, en la tripa (tableta de chocolate) de Sirius apareció una especie de cojín azulado que se adapto a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de él. Al bajarle el jersey, realmente parecía que estaba embarazado.  
  
(CLICK )  
  
Remus susurro, mirando atentamente los ojos cerrados del muchacho de pelo negro.  
  
-No se ha despertado. Y ahora a levantarle.  
  
Todavía sin hacer ruido, cogió un libro cualquiera y se sentó en un sofá que había al lado de la ventana, haciendo que leía. Había que disimular para que Sirius se llevara una sorpresa, aunque si se hubiera fijado bien, el licántropo hubiera sabido que Padfoot no podría caer en la trampa, pues estaba leyendo con el libro al revés. (CLICK)  
  
Lily fue a la cocina y grito desde allí:  
  
-¡¡Sirius!!  
  
El chico Black abrió los ojos, soñoliento y miro a James, que hacia levitar una pila de platos desde la cocina para poner la mesa. Luego se fijo en Moony, que leía "concentrado".  
  
-¡Uf! No os podéis imaginar lo que he soñado... Estaba gordo y... - Sirius se incorporo hasta sentarse y se dio cuenta de que le costaba mas que otras veces. Sus ojos azul oscuro fueron a posarse en su voluminosa barriga, perplejos. Después de salir del shock, entro en crisis - ¡¡¡AH!!! ¿¿Pero... qué...?? ¿¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!? Ô_ó NOOOO....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SOY UN GORDO SEBOSO!!!!! (CLICK)  
  
Lily salió de la cocina sujetándose la tripa, incapaz de parar de reír. James y Remus la secundaban, apoyándose uno en el otro para no caerse al suelo.  
  
Sirius les miro confuso, incapaz de decir (ni pensar) nada. ¿Qué les pasaba? Él se encontraba ante la mayor crisis de su vida y ¿sus amigos se reían?  
  
Dos de sus neuronas debieron de hacer contacto porque se levanto con frenesí el jersey y observo el "cojín" azul pegado a su tripa. Aliviado, soltó una carcajada que se asemejaba a la de un perro.  
  
-¡Esta ha sido buena! Habéis llegado por un momento a asustarme... - rió mientras murmuraba el contrahechizo y su cuerpo volvía a recuperar el aspecto escultural del que gozaba antes.  
  
Sus amigos se quitaban las lagrimas que les había provocado el aspecto de Sirius, y éste, mirando a todas partes, pregunto abatido.  
  
-¿No ha llegado Wormtail todavía?  
  
Sin darles tiempo para contestar, sus ojos de detuvieron en la mesa puesta.  
  
-¡Uy! Que bien... Veo que la mesa ya esta puesta - y trotando fue a sentarse.  
  
-No te aceleres, Sirius - advirtió con su voz mas peligrosa la pelirroja - Vamos a esperar a Peter.  
  
Sirius se sentó y entro en trance (de hambre). Según sus propias palabras, cuando despertaba le entraba un hambre tan grande como para comerse un hipógrifo. Se quedo en esa posición hasta veinte minutos después, cuando...  
  
¡DIN DON!  
  
-Debe se ser Wormtail - dijo James, mirando a la puerta.  
  
-Yo abriré... - agrego Sirius, con cara de loco homicida. Remus le miro preocupado y se levanto rápido, yendo hacia la puerta a toda velocidad.  
  
-Ya voy yo. No te molestes Padfoot.  
  
-Esta bieenn... - acepto Sirius, ahora mirando ansioso a la sopa que Lily acababa de dejar en la mesa - No tendré mas remedio que ir a comer.  
  
Lily, exasperada, cogió el cuenco y lo puso fuera del alcance de Sirius.  
  
-Tú... ¡quieto!  
  
Desde el salón se oyó como Remus abría la puerta y luego voces saludándose. A los pocos segundos, aparecieron dos personas en al sala. Una, obviamente, era Moony y la otra no se podía saber con seguridad... una persona cubierta por ropa (abrigo, bufanda, guantes, gorro...) todos de color blanco. (CLICK)  
  
-¡¡AH!! ¡¡UN YETI!! - Sirius pego un brinco y se metió debajo de la mesa.  
  
James, desesperado por tener un amigo con tan poca mente, levanto un poco el mantel para mirarle a la cara.  
  
-¡Quieres salir de ahí, Sirius! Solo es Wormtail.  
  
Sirius salió arrastrándose de debajo de la mesa (CLICK), para encontrarse con que todos sus amigos le miraban, claramente riéndose de él.  
  
-Ya sabia que era él...  
  
-...claro...  
  
-Solo... solo que se había caído un trozo de pan y me he metido para recogerlo (mas bien para comérselo).  
  
-Que cosas... - murmuro James - Todavía no hemos puesto el pan.  
  
Pero Sirius ya no le hacia caso. Se había girado para encararse a Peter, un hombrecillo pequeño y regordete, con la nariz tan puntiaguda que se asemejaba ligeramente a una rata.  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? Casi consigues que me muera de hambre- espetó Sirius.  
  
Peter sonrió tímidamente, excusándose.  
  
-Yo... es que perdí la varita y no pude aparecerme... y como no tengo chimenea pues...  
  
-¿¿¡¿Perdiste la varita?!?? - exclamaron al unísono todos.  
  
-¡Pero ya la encontré!  
  
James se acercó hasta él, dándole unos golpes amistosos en el hombro.  
  
-Bueno, no importa. El caso es que ya estas aquí.  
  
-¿Podemos comer ya? - suplico Sirius, haciendo que Lily riera. El pobre llevaba horas pensando en llevarse algo a la boca.  
  
-Si, ya podemos - asintió la pelirroja, cogiendo uno de los platos hondos y llenándolo de sopa hasta el borde.  
  
Pronto todos estuvieron sentados y comiendo, enfrascados en conversaciones agradables y triviales.  
  
James llamo a Lily, señalando con la cabeza a Sirius, que se tomaba la sopa sin mirar a los lados.  
  
-Espero que hayas hecho suficiente.  
  
Todos estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo que Sirius levantara la cabeza y les mirara dudoso, sin saber el motivo de sus risas.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó llevándose a la boca la ultima cucharada - Creo que voy a repetir. ¿Me echas mas, Lils? Por favooor... (CLICK) ****  
  
Cuando ya todos hubieron terminado de comer y de agasajar a Lily por la estupenda comida, James se acerco a la ventana, apartando el visillo para mirar al exterior.  
  
El cielo parecía una prolongación del suelo. Era de un gris tan claro que se asemejaba a la nieve.  
  
-Ha dejado de nevar - aseguró.  
  
-¿Qué os parece si... - empezó a proponer Remus, deseoso de conversar un rato con sus amigos al lado del fuego.  
  
-¡¡GUERRA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE!! - gritó Sirius, sorprendiendo a todos, ya con el abrigo puesto. Abrió con brusquedad la puerta dejando entrar una masa de aire gélido, que les congeló hasta los dedos de los pies.  
  
Sirius salió al aire libre, corriendo como loco por ésta hasta agotarse y luego dejándose caer, moviendo brazos y piernas a la vez para dejar en la nieve una forma de ángel. (CLICK)  
  
-¡¡Mirar!! ¡El angelito Black!  
  
Nadie le contesto. Sirius se giro hacia la casa, para descubrir que sus amigos no habían salido y le miraban a través de las ventanas. La puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
Sacando la varita de uno de sus bolsillos, se desapareció para aparecerse dentro de la casa, donde le recibió el calor del fuego proveniente de la chimenea.  
  
-¿Por qué no habéis salido?  
  
Todos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, empezaron a farfullar estúpidas excusas.  
  
-Yo, veras...  
  
-Es que...  
  
-Nosotros no...  
  
Con la nariz colorada todavía por el frío, Sirius perdió la paciencia.  
  
-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! ¡¡AHORA MISMO COGEIS VUESTROS ABRIGOS Y SALIS TODOS AFUERA!! ¡¡¡YA!!!  
  
Todos se movieron, como impulsados por los gritos de su amigo.  
  
-Si, si por supuesto.  
  
-Nadie había dicho que no fuéramos a salir.  
  
Una vez fuera, los amigos se miraban entre ellos, con demasiado frío como para hablar. Sirius se adelantó, para admirar el paisaje... árboles llenos de nieve, montañas blancas a los lejos...  
  
Como si la misma idea les hubiera iluminado a los demás, se agacharon y cogieron un montón de nieve, moldeándola hasta que adquirió forma redondeada.  
  
Peter levanto el brazo para dar la orden de ataque.  
  
-¡Ahora! - grito mientras bajaba con rapidez el brazo regordete.  
  
Sirius se había dado la vuelta al oír el grito de Wormtail, y no pudo evitar el abrir la boca para gritar al ver lo que se abalanzaba sobre él: 4 bolas enormes de nieve; una de ellas directa a la...  
  
-¡¡Canasta!! - grito Remus levantando los brazos en signo de victoria - Así aprenderás a tener la boca cerrada, Padfoot.  
  
-Pchfftf... (CLICK) - gruño Sirius escupiendo nieve - Muy graciosos... ahora me pondré malito...  
  
-¿No querías guerra? - pregunto Lily con una sonrisa instigadora.  
  
PLAF  
  
Un montón de nieve se acababa de estrellar en la nuca de James (CLICK). Wormtail, por la espalda (que raro... ¬¬) y aprovechando la distracción que era Sirius había aprovechado el momento.  
  
-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! (grito de guerra de James)  
  
Y a partir de ahí paso lo que paso. Bolas volando... estrellándose (contra Peter jejje) contra los despistados.  
  
James había formado equipo con Lily, y cuando Remus le lanzo una bola a ella, él salto para bloquearla con el pecho y posteriormente estamparse contra el suelo, comiendo nieve.  
  
Sirius pestañeo repetidas veces con una sonrisita encantadora, imitando a una mujer.  
  
-¡¡Ohhh!! Prongsie... que noble... que caballeroso... has salvado a la dama...  
  
Las mejillas de Lily se pusieron rojas, mientras miraba con amor a su marido. A James también se le habían subido los colores, y evitaba mirar a sus amigos, que se sonreían entre ellos, obviamente dispuestos a lanzar mas indirectas.  
  
La escena la interrumpió el castañeo de los dientes de Peter. A pesar de (su capa de grasa ^^) la cantidad de abrigo que llevaba, el frío empezaba a calar la ropa.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos entrar ya... -sugirió entre dientes.  
  
Sirius y James se transformaron en sus formas animales y echaron una carrera hasta la casa.  
  
****  
  
¡¡¡ABRIR PASO AL CAMPEON!!!  
  
James abrió la puerta de un golpe, gritando su victoria a pleno pulmón, seguido de un Sirius enfurruñado.  
  
-¡Estas a mis pies, Black!  
  
-Ya... no me hubieras ganado sino me hubiera tropezado. ¿Quién le mandaba a ese pedrusco ponerse ahí? - protestó frotándose la mano.  
  
Minutos después entró Lily, acompañada por Remus y Peter. Ella andaba mucho mas despacio por su avanzado estado de gestación.  
  
-Será mejor que nos pongamos junto al fuego para entrar en cal...  
  
-¡Regalos! ¡Regalos!  
  
Los gritos de Sirius y James interrumpieron a Lily, que les miro exasperada. Nunca la dejaban acabar sus frases.  
  
Todos fueron hacia la chimenea, donde Remus estaba ya echando al fuego varios troncos para que éste se avivara. A su lado, encima de uno de los sofás y en el suelo, había dos decenas de paquetes envueltos en colores vistosos.  
  
-Bueno, ¿quién quiere empezar? - propuso James, mirando con avidez los regalos.  
  
-Yo.  
  
Peter se levanto y cogió un paquete pequeño de color azul, que entrego a James. Éste lo abrió impaciente, dejando caer la envoltura al suelo.  
  
-¡Wow!  
  
James sujetaba con reverencia en las manos una base de ébano. Puesta encima de ella y protegida por un cristal tan limpio que parecía trasparente, había una snitch dorada.  
  
-¡¡Muchas gracias, Wormtail!! -musitó James, incapaz de levantar sus ojos de la pequeña pelota, que ahora agitaba las alas. Se levantó y la dejo en la repisa de la chimenea. Luego volvió a sentarse al lado de Lily, pero sus ojos iban con frecuencia a la dorada esfera.  
  
-Pensé que te gustaría... Como perdiste la otra, yo... - comenzó a decir Peter inseguro.  
  
-¡Es un regalo fantástico! En serio. - aseguro Prongs, haciendo que Wormtail respirara aliviado.  
  
-Bueno, el siguiente es para... Moony - dijo tendiendo a Remus un paquete.  
  
Después de quitar el papel apareció un pequeño cuaderno, exquisitamente decorado y con una cerradura muy particular.  
  
-Esto es... ¿qué es? - pregunto Remus, intentando no ofender a Peter.  
  
-Es un diario. Solo podrás abrirlo con la contraseña que pongas y se necesitara tu voz para activarlo. Para escribir, simplemente tienes que hablar - explico serenamente.  
  
Todos miraron a su pequeño amigo alucinados. Nunca Peter había hecho unos regalos tan especiales.  
  
A Lily le regalo un lote de libros complicadísimos de encontrar (y obviamente, muy caros), que trataban sobre hechizos ancestrales y leyendas perdidas; y a Sirius una bandeja plateada que contenía tres pisos de bollitos rellenos de caramelo.  
  
Al ver el regalo que con tanto cuidado le había envuelto Peter, Sirius hizo que se secaba una lagrima (CLICK)  
  
-Oh Wormtail... este es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho. Y... ¡creo que me voy a comer uno! - cogió uno especialmente grande y le pego un bocado - Mmm... puegde que me tomge doss - agrego mientras masticaba.  
  
Haciendo caso omiso de Sirius, Remus levanto el primer paquete.  
  
-Me toca. Éste es para nuestra pelirroja.  
  
-Querrás decir mía, ¿no Moony? - pregunto perspicaz James.  
  
-Yo... si, eso.  
  
-¡Dejarlo ya! Quiero ver mi regalo.  
  
Lily quito el papel de color rosa y descubrió un paquete grande y aplanado, que abrió con curiosidad.  
  
-¡Oh! - susurró llevándose una mano al pecho por la impresión.  
  
Dentro se podían observar el vestido mas bonito que jamás se hubiera hecho. De una gasa vaporosa, era incapaz de describirse el color. Una especie de azul marino, pero que cambiaba por la luz tanto que a veces podían descubrirse dorados en él.  
  
Lily lo sujetó entre sus manos, incapaz de murmurar palabra. Debajo de él, la pelirroja descubrió una capa blanca de la misma tela con un broche negro.  
  
-Remus... es... es precioso. ¿Cómo... - Lily no pudo continuar y se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndole, pero Moony acepto gustoso su afecto. (CLICK)  
  
Cuando consiguió desasirse de sus brazos, Lily siguió como extasiada.  
  
Remus repartió los siguientes regalos todos a la vez, y sus amigos se lanzaron hacia ellos como depredadores.  
  
Sirius recibió el Libro Record de las Bromas y Travesuras, que empezó a ojear de inmediato, con los ojos iluminados de puro desafío. A Peter, en cambio, le tocó algo mucho mas personal: una foto enmarcada de sus cuatro amigos con una dedicatoria inscrita en el marco: "Para nuestro pequeño amigo" y sus firmas al lado de su persona. Se movían y le saludaban sonrientes y con cariño. Peter se enterneció visiblemente ante esta muestra de confianza (*cof...traidor...cof*) y amistad. James, por otra parte, recibió el anuario de su graduación (1972). Era un libro grueso, de tapas duras de cuero. Dentro aparecían los hechos mas relevantes de ese año y una foto de cada alumno. Por cortesía de Remus, Sirius y Peter, aparecían comentarios al lado de las fotos y en la zona de Severus todos los bordes estaban rellenos con letra en algunos casos redondeada y en otros desigual o alargada.  
  
-No veo este anuario desde... - comenzó James, recordando.  
  
-El pequeño incidente... - siguió Remus, intentando contener la risa.  
  
-Que hubo gracias a... - continuo Peter, que miraba a Sirius.  
  
-¡¡Sirius!! - acabaron todos al unísono, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-¡Vale ya! ¿No podéis olvidarlo? - gruño Padfoot, protestando ante la buena memoria de sus amigos cuando querían.  
  
-Es que... jajjja... fue... jajjaja... demasiado gracioso... ajjjajajajja... - James intentaba hablar, pero sus carcajadas le cortaban la respiración.  
  
-¿Qué paso? - pregunto Lily, mirándoles maliciosamente.  
  
-¡Nada! ¡¡No paso nada!! (CLICK)- Sirius gritaba, pero innegablemente si debía de haber pasado algo, ya que su color de piel se parecía cada vez mas a una remolacha.  
  
-¡¡Me toca!! - apuntó entusiasmada Lily ante la idea de dar sus regalos - Este es para...¡Remus! - dijo tendiéndole un paquete, pero antes de que lo cogiera lo apartó, dejándolo fuera de su alcance - Os advierto que son todo cosas muggles.  
  
-Esta bien... ¡pero dámelo ya! - Remus cogió el regalo anhelante.  
  
En sus manos apareció un libro fino. En la portada no se podía leer nada, así que Remus abrió el libro, descubriendo una pequeña anotación a mano en la primera hoja.  
  
"Espero que descubras a través de estas paginas como las personas diferentes pueden salir adelante cuando cuentan con el apoyo y afecto de sus amigos. Dedico esta historia a mi mejor amigo, con quien he compartido momentos inolvidables. Con mucho cariño, tu pequeña Lilian"  
  
Como descubriría Remus noches mas tarde, la historia trataba de un hombre lobo en tiempos lejanos. Era su propia historia, escrita con la letra de su mejor amiga.  
  
-Espero que te guste.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que me encantará - Remus apretó la mano de la pelirroja, mirándola con una mezcla de ternura y respeto.  
  
(CLICK)  
  
Sirius miro la escena enternecido. Era un autentico detalle por parte de Lily. Al final interrumpió, muy a su pesar.  
  
-¿Y nuestros regalos?  
  
-Aquí están. ¿Ya pensabas que no te iba a dar nada, Black?  
  
Lily cogió dos paquetes y se los entrego a Peter y a Sirius.  
  
-¿Pero que...? - Sirius saco un trapo de su caja un gorro de bufón hecho por telas de colores vivos y con algunos cascabelitos.  
  
-Pensé que era tu estilo - aclaro sonriente Lily.  
  
-...Ya. ¿Y esto? - seguidamente, Sirius saco unos guantes y una bufanda a juego con el gorro. Miro todo dudoso, y finalmente suspiro - ¡Que Diablos! ¡¡Me gusta!!  
  
Se puso el gorro (CLICK) y empezó a pasearse por toda la habitación haciendo sonar los cascabelitos.  
  
-Fantástico... Ahora parece una vaca - farfullo James entre dientes, haciendo que Remus sonriera.  
  
-Estas adorable - arrullo con clara ironía en la voz Peter.  
  
-Tu si que vas a estar adorable cuando veas tu regalo, Peter - dijo Lily, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Peter la miro asustado y trago saliva, antes de abrir su regalo.  
  
-No parece... tan malo... Solo es una túnica roja.  
  
-¿Y para que es la barba? - pregunto Sirius conteniendo la risa mientras sacaba una barba larga muy blanca - ¿No me digas que te vas a disfrazar de Dumbledore?  
  
-¡Claro que no! - discutió Lily - Es un traje de Papa Noel.  
  
-¿Un traje de qué? - preguntaron todos, menos Remus.  
  
-P-a-p-a N-o-e-l - dijo despacio y vocalizando mucho Lily.  
  
-Es un hombre que reparte regalos después de bajar por la chimenea de las casas y lleva este traje - aclaro Remus, señalando al disfraz.  
  
-¿Y por qué nunca se ha pasado por mi casa? - pregunto Sirius ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Lily no le hizo caso.  
  
-¿Te lo vas a poner? - pregunto a Peter, con mirada suplicante.  
  
-Hem... yo... pues veras...  
  
-¡Claro que sí! - James y Sirius le cogieron uno de cada brazo y se lo llevaron a otra habitación. Remus fue detrás con la caja que contenía el disfraz.  
  
Se oyeron algunos gritos y peleas en la habitación contigua, pero al cabo de un rato aparecieron los tres seguidos de un hombrecillo regordete vestido de rojo, con barba blanca y gorrito también rojo.  
  
(CLICK)  
  
-¡Estas genial!  
  
-Seguro. ¿Pero me puedo quitar la barba? Da mucho calor... - murmuro sofocado Peter.  
  
-Esta bien... pero solo la barba - aceptó la pelirroja.  
  
-Hem... Lillllss... ¿no te olvidas de algo? - pregunto James, pensando que su esposa le estaba vacilando.  
  
-¿Si, querido? - contesto Lily, acariciándose la barriga.  
  
-¿MI REGALO? ¿No te suena de nada? Es Navidad... se dan regalos...  
  
-¿Te parece poco regalo la pequeña Faith? -murmuro Lily, mirando su redondeado vientre.  
  
[N/A: Por si no os dais cuenta, es imposible que Lily este embarazada de Harry por la fecha. Si ahora esta de seis meses, Harry debería haber nacido en Marzo, cosa que como todo el mundo sabe no es verdad. Así que me he inventado (bueno, mas bien mi amiga Kristen) para solucionar ese pequeño problema que Lily quedo embarazada de otro bebe a la que va a poner el nombre de Faith, y que luego tuvo un aborto]  
  
-Pero eso... - protesto confundido James.  
  
-¿Te parece poco? - pregunto Lily con ojos inocentes.  
  
-No, pero... - James no tenia argumentos, y no podía pensar con esos ojos verdes mirándole con esa expresión.  
  
-Bueno, esta bien... te daré un pequeño regalo.  
  
Lily se levanto del sofá y se acerco seductoramente a su marido, que estaba perplejo. Deposito en su boca un beso tan suave que sus labios ni tan siquiera se rozaron. (CLICK)  
  
-Vale, ¡ya tengo regalo! Sus amigos le miraron estupefactos, incapaces de entender nada. Solo James sabia que ese beso era un avance de lo que estaba  
  
por venir.  
  
-¡¡Me toca dar mis regalos!! - dijo James, muy animado - Éste es para Wormtail, y ese para... Moony.  
  
El primero recibió una bolsa enorme de todas las muestras posibles de Honeyduckes, mientras que el segundo recibió una bolsa de Zonko.  
  
Remus la abrió con curiosidad, porque James se lo pidió. Dentro, encima de todas las bombas fétidas y demás accesorios imprescindibles para un Merodeador, había unas gafas. Pero no unas cualquiera. Eran de pasta gruesa, de un azul reflectante y decoradas con estrellas y lunitas que parpadeaban. Remus se las puso, alentado por sus amigos. Por si fuera poco, James presiono unos botones que había en una de las patillas. Al presionar sonó una musiquita galáctica y en el segundo, de los cristales aparecieron por arte de magia dos ojos de plástico con muelle incorporado, que dieron un susto de muerte al pobre Peter (CLICK).  
  
-A mi si me has traído algo, ¿no? - pregunto Lily.  
  
-Por supuesto... aunque ahora... no se si dártelo - tanteó Prongs, haciendo que Lily le pusiera la mirada a la que no podía resistirse - ¡Oh! Esta bien. Toma.  
  
Le dio un paquete enorme, que Lily abrió apresuradamente. Apareció un jarrón de madera oscura, y plantada en la tierra húmeda había un rosal en flor. Pero que rosas... parecían de cristal, y las tonalidades se paseaban por toda la gama de colores, siempre conservando un toque traslúcido.  
  
-¿Te gusta? - pregunto James sonriente. Sabia que no hacia falta hacer esa pregunta. La opinión de Lily de su regalo podía saberse por la expresión de su cara. Un total enajenamiento.  
  
La pelirroja se giro y cogiendo a James de la cintura, le acerco a ella y le beso con tal pasión que hasta James se quedo aturdido. Los demás no sabían a donde mirar por lo incómodo de la situación. (CLICK)  
  
-Ya solo queda el de Sirius - sugirió Peter, mirando un paquete enorme al lado de la ventana. -No. Ese hay que dejarlo para el final - rectifico Remus riéndose. Todos sabían porque Moony había dicho eso.  
  
[N/A: Ya sé que vosotros no sabéis porqué... pero lo descubriréis mas tarde]  
  
-Esta bien. Entonces me toca a mi. Os van a gustar mucho... - dijo Sirius, intentando no reírse.  
  
Todos se miraron con temor.  
  
-El primero es para Peter - dijo tendiéndole una caja pequeña, envuelta en un papel naranja fosforito.  
  
Peter abrió con lentitud el lazo que la cerraba, intentando descubrir alguna trampa. Los demás se habían alejado unos pasos de él, en previsión de lo "mucho que les podía gustar el regalo".  
  
¡¡BUM!!  
  
¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Impulsado de la caja por un muelle recubierto de cuero, había salido un gato, que bufaba y erizaba el pelo.  
  
-¡¡Apartarlo de mi!! ¡¡FUERA BICHO!! - chillo Peter, huyendo del gato.  
  
Todos se reían por la expresión de la cara de su amigo, que corría por toda la habitación, perseguido por el gato negro.  
  
-¡¡AHH!! ¡¡¡FUERA!!! ¡¡¡¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!!!! (CLICK)  
  
Después de unos minutos de diversión, cuando Peter estaba visiblemente agotado de correr en círculos, Remus intervino.  
  
-Solo es un boggart, Peter. ¡Saca la varita!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUUUUUUUDAAA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ME PERSIGUE UNA ALIMAÑA!!!!!  
  
Remus suspiro, sabiendo que al final iba a tener que intervenir con magia. A pesar de que la transformación de Peter en animago era una rata, nunca había podido comprender esa maniática-perturbada-esquizofrénica fobia que tenía con los gatos. Se interpuso entre Peter y el boggart, y éste se transformo de inmediato en una esfera plateada. Murmuro con voz cansina el hechizo y la luna desapareció.  
  
Peter estaba tumbado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, incapaz de unir dos palabras por el miedo sufrido. Le dejaron descansar y Remus se puso a abrir el enorme regalo que Sirius le había comprado.  
  
Al abrirlo la caja se desvaneció, cosa que no había pasado con todos los otros.  
  
-¿Una estatua? - farfullo Remus, sin entender aquel regalo.  
  
-Si - dijo orgulloso Sirius - Una estatua de...  
  
-¡¡¡De chocolate!!! - acabo Moony dando saltitos de emoción. Como sus amigos sabían, era su pasión secreta. La estatua tenía forma de mujer y Remus pego un pequeño mordisco a uno de los volantes del vestido de ella.  
  
-¡Au!  
  
-¿Quién ha dicho eso? - preguntaron todos a la vez (menos Sirius, claro).  
  
-¿Quién va a ser? ¡Yo! - protesto con voz seductora la mujer.  
  
-Ô_ó Sirius... ¿como pretendes que me coma a una mujer parlante? - Remus se quejó a su amigo pero se quedo callada poco después al ver como la mujer de chocolate se pasaba la mano por el pelo - Y que encima... ¡se mueve!  
  
-¿No te gusta? Estoy seguro de que si... solo tienes que mirarla mejor.  
  
Remus se acercó a su cara y evito el intento de la estatua de besarle.  
  
-Es... - empezó mirando a Sirius inseguro, pero este asintió - Amy...  
  
La estatua asintió.  
  
-Oye, Amy no era esa chica que estaba en Ravenc... - empezó James, pero Remus no le dejo acabar.  
  
-¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO TRAERME PARA QUE ME COMA UNA ESTATUA DE LA CHICA QUE ME GUS... - se paro en seco, sabiendo que había hablado demasiado.  
  
James y Peter le miraron sonrientes.  
  
-Hum... Amy... si, la recuerdo. Una chica muy atractiva- murmuro pensativo Peter.  
  
-Serás pillín Moony ^^. ¿Cómo es que no nos habías dicho nada? - dijo James, sonriente.  
  
Remus estaba rojo por la vergüenza y no sabía donde meterse. Sirius y Lily le miraban sin decir nada (seguramente dándole su apoyo mental ^^).  
  
-¡¡Pero si yo no he dicho que me gusta!! - intentó decir Remus, como ultima escapatoria al interrogatorio de sus amigos.  
  
-No te molestes en negarlo, querido Remus - dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros - Creo... si creo que podré contactar con ella. A veces hablo con su padre... ya sabes, negocios... y me la he encontrado un par de veces.  
  
Acercándose al oído de Remus, le susurro.  
  
-Me pregunto por ti una de ellas.  
  
Remus se puso mas rojo aún.  
  
-Así que... ¡decidido! Mañana la llamaré... alguna excusa... no se... ¿una fiesta tal vez? Y que venga. Os volvéis a ver... y ¡¡todo perfecto!! (que romántico es James ¬¬)  
  
-No, James... no hace falta... en serio... no te molestes.  
  
Y le llego el turno de intervenir a Sirius, que, cogiendo del jersey a Remus, evito que se escapase.  
  
-¡Claro que si! Yo me encargaré de la comida, Lily de los preparativos con Peter y James de mandar las invitaciones. Tu te pondrás guapo y ¡¡todo perfecto!! (los dos iguales ¬¬)  
  
-¡Queréis dejar a Remus en paz de una vez! - grito Lily, llevándoselo a su lado, lejos de ellos - Sigue dando los regalos, Sirius.  
  
-Vaaaaaalllle... éste es el tuyo. Bueno, los tuyos, porque son dos. [N/A: Os habéis dado cuenta de que Lily recibe los mejores regalos?]  
  
Lily rasgó envuelta del primer paquete que resulto ser una pequeña caja alargada. La abrió emocionada. Era un pequeño colgante de plata, muy sencillo. Estaba adornada con una esmeralda del tamaño de una uña del dedo meñique, del exacto color de los ojos de la pelirroja.  
  
-Te lo puedes poner con el vestido de Remus. Quedará bien - sugirió Sirius, mirando a Lily.  
  
Lily le besó en la mejilla y le dio las gracias. Luego dejo que Sirius le pusiera el colgante.  
  
-Bueno, ahora abre el segundo - dijo Sirius dándole el segundo paquete.  
  
Al abrirlo, Lily se quedó con la boca abierta. Luego reaccionó, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y trató de cerrar el paquete. James la miro extrañado.  
  
-¿No nos vas a enseñar lo que es?  
  
Remus miraba hacia otro lado y murmuro:  
  
-Que conste que intente disuadirle.  
  
James quito el paquete a Lily y lo abrió.  
  
-¿Pero qué...? Esto es... - empezó James, mirando atónito a la prenda roja con bordados - Un...  
  
-Pensé que resultaría útil. Ya sabes, cuando Lily de a luz tendrá que alimentar a la pequeña Faith y... mira, se usa así - le quito el sujetador de las manos, y se lo puso en el pecho. Cogió la varita y lo golpeo una vez. En la zona central del sujetador desapareció un trozo, dejando un circulo central - Y por aquí chupa el bebe - acabó resuelto.  
  
Sus amigos le miraban con los ojos como platos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No os parece buena idea?  
  
-Bueno, yo... supongo que si. Gracias Sirius - consiguió decir Lily.  
  
-Además, es muy sexy - dijo señalando a los bordaditos en forma de corazón - ¿Te gusta, James? Sino puedo cambiarlo por otro que tenga bordados en forma de flor. El que prefieras.  
  
-Creo que Prongs no puede oírte - susurro Remus, mirando divertido a su amigo.  
  
-Ya sé... le ha gustado tanto que se ha quedado impresionado. Ves Moony, te dije que le gustaría.  
  
Remus miro al cielo, suplicando a quien fuera que le diera algo de cerebro a su amigo.  
  
-James... ¡Prongs, despierta! - grito Peter, pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos a su amigo.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Si? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Lily escondió debajo de los papeles el sujetador, para que James no lo recordara.  
  
-Tienes que darle el regalo a Sirius, cariño.  
  
-Ah, vale... Voy a buscarlo.  
  
James salió a una de las habitaciones contiguas y volvió con un enorme paquete.  
  
Mientras Remus y Peter mantenían su propia discusión.  
  
-Recuerda Wormtail. Quince galeones.  
  
-Por supuesto - accedió Peter, estrechándole la mano a Remus.  
  
En el piso de arriba se oyeron ruidos extraños y golpes.  
  
-¡Auch! Ya bajo... esperar que... ¡Ay! Maldito techo.  
  
La voz de Sirius salía del hueco de la escalera. De pronto, apareció con un enorme paquete azul y amarillo.  
  
-¡Ayuda! No veo nada - imploró Sirius, cuyo cuerpo desaparecía detrás del paquete. Era, lo que se dice, un regalo andante.  
  
Peter corrió a ayudar a Sirius pero casi desaparece debajo del paquete, que pesaba mucho. Al final tuvo que intervenir Remus y consiguieron dejar el paquete en el suelo.  
  
-¡Uf! Casi bajo rodando las escaleras. Bueno, ¿ya estás, James?  
  
-Mucho antes que tu, Padfoot.  
  
-Bien, entonces abrámoslo a la vez. Una... dos... ¡tres!  
  
James y Sirius se abalanzaron contra sus respectivos regalos, desgarrando el papel y tirándolo al suelo. Cuando la caja cayo junto al papel de regalo, pudieron descubrirse dos armarios mas o menos de un metro de alto por medio de ancho. Al abrirlos, descubrieron dos zonas. Las superiores estaban repletas de cosas para animales, mientras de las inferiores comenzaron a surgir ronroneos, probablemente de protesta.  
  
Asustadizo, surgió lo que parecía un gato de la caja de Sirius, pero tan diferente a ellos a la vez que podría sorprender con facilidad a los muggles.  
  
-¡Kneazles! - grito Remus, sorprendido, mientras el kneazel de Sirius saltaba a sus brazos y el otro se restregaba contra sus piernas.  
  
-¡Mira! Parece que les gusta Remus... -y luego, dirigiéndose a la hembra, la empezó a llamar -Ven aquí, preciosa... Ven con papá Sirius - murmuro Sirius, intentando cazar al "gato", que se alejaba de él, como si le divirtiera ese juego.  
  
-Pero James... ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? - pregunto Lily, mirando indecisa como Sirius perseguía al kneazel y Remus acariciaba al otro.  
  
-Pues quedárnoslo. ¡Venga Lils! ¡¡Es una idea muy buena!! - animo James a la pelirroja - Será una buena mascota.  
  
-Hum... - murmuro Lily, sin saber que hacer.  
  
-Por favor... - suplico James, deseoso de convencer a su esposa.  
  
-Yo no estaría tan segura Lily... son ¡gatos! - susurro Peter, mirando con ojos aterrorizados a los Kneazles.  
  
-¡Cállate Wormtail! Estoy intentando convencerla.  
  
-Además... - empezó Remus, todavía con el kneazel en sus brazos - no son gatos, sino kneazles. ¡No son para nada vulgares! Pueden enseñarte el camino a casa si te pierdes y...  
  
-¿Ah, si? Eso me ira bien - interrumpió Sirius.  
  
-Si. Y además pueden detectar personas que no son de fiar, por no mencionar que son muy inteligentes...  
  
Remus siguió dando la charla a Peter, mientras James seguía intentando convencer a Lily.  
  
-Mira. Escucha todo lo que dice Remus. ¡Son fantásticos!  
  
Lily se encogió de hombros, incapaz de dar mas excusas ante la vehemencia de su marido.  
  
-Esta bien. Pero que no de problemas.  
  
-¡¡Sirius!! ¡Lily me deja quedármelo! - grito contento James a su amigo, que tenía sus propios problemas. La kneazel se había subido en la estantería y se negaba a bajar. Sirius había probado de todo para convencerla, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una ultima idea desesperada.  
  
-¡¡La cena, preciosa!!  
  
El "gato" bajo como por arte de magia y aterrizo en sus brazos.  
  
Todos reían, pensando lo mismo aunque fue Peter quien lo plasmo en palabras.  
  
-Jajja... ¡¡es la media naranja de Padfoot pero en gato!!  
  
-Kneazel, Peter - corrigió sus error (otra vez) Remus a su amigo - Y por cierto... No te escaques, Wormtail. ¡Volví a ganar! ¡Paga!  
  
Peter se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco quince galeones, que dio a Remus.  
  
-Algún año ganaré... No es posible que acierten todos.  
  
-Creo que deberías rendirte, Peter. Se han regalado lo mismo todas las Navidades desde que se conocían. No van a fallar - dijo Remus, sonriendo.  
  
-Creo que Remus tiene razón, Peter - añadió Lily - Aunque en cierta manera te admiro. Yo me habría dado por vencida ya.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Quién sabe? Puede que gane... algún día (N/A: No hace falta especificar que nunca gano, verdad? Remus hizo una pequeña fortuna gracias a Peter =D) ****  
  
Remus miraba a la calle en su propio mundo, sin hacer caso de las bromas y juegos de sus amigos, que recogían (o mas bien desperdigaban mas todavía al lanzárselos) los papeles de los regalos.  
  
James había puesto un lazo rodeando la tripa de su mujer y esta reía por las tonterías de su marido. Lily tenía claro que James había esperado un regalo de ella y al no recibirlo e indicarle Lily que el regalo era Faith, James deshacía el lazo, emocionado, como si al acabar de desenvolver a Lily, el vientre de está se fuera a abrir y el bebe fuese a caer en sus brazos. Remus les miro a todos, uno por uno, disfrutando de ese momento y sabiendo que pocas veces se iba a sentir tan completo. Sus labios apenas se movieron, pero empezó a surgir una suave melodía que hizo que todos sus amigos se giraran hacia él en silencio.  
  
------------------  
  
------------------  
  
Memories of walking home  
  
From the Christmas party in the falling snow  
  
Exchanging gifts, exchanging smiles  
  
Hanging pine cones in the hall  
  
---------------------  
  
Lily, apoyando sus blancas manos en los hombros de Lupin, le acompañó, añadiendo una voz mas grácil a la canción. Poco después se les unieron los demás, formando un auténtico grupo de amigos a la luz del fuego. (CLICK)  
  
---------------------  
  
---------------------  
  
Merry Christmas meant lots of whispering  
  
Special feelings to bridge the difference  
  
All the years we came together  
  
For Christmas at home  
  
-----------------  
  
Memories of old Jack Frost  
  
Frozen pictures upon the glass  
  
Changing right before your eyes  
  
With a warm breath from the happy child  
  
--------------------  
  
Merry Christmas meant lots of whispering  
  
Special feelings to bridge the difference  
  
All the years we came together  
  
For Christmas at home  
  
--------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
(N/A: Se supone que me iba a inventar un villancico pero en vista de que mi musa esta de vacaciones de Navidad, he puesto uno que existe de verdad. Se titula 'Christmas At Home' [traducción: Navidad en Casa] y espero dentro de poco poder poner la traducción a español. Pero para eso necesito a mi amiga Kristen que parece que se ha ido con mi musa. Por cierto, no esta entero. Faltaría otra vez la primera estrofa y algún estribillo mas pero sino queda muy largo, así que decidí no ponerlo).  
  
Al terminar todos se miraron, sonriendo y mas unidos que nunca.  
  
-Cantas muy bien, Moony - dijo Sirius, intentando romper de manera suave el silencio.  
  
-Gracias, tu también.  
  
-Gracias, Moony.  
  
-Era irónico - contestó Remus, sonriendo y provocando las risas de los demás.  
  
-ô_Ó Que gracioso. Yo que intentaba ser amable y ¿me lo pagas así? Me parece muy bonito.  
  
Remus suspiro, mirando a Sirius y sintiéndose vencido.  
  
-Esta bien, Sirius. Lo siento. Cantas muy bien.  
  
-¿Si? ¿En serio? Pues ya que te gusta mi voz, voy a cantarte un villancico que compuse ayer para esta ocasión.  
  
-Oh oh... - dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos - No hace falta que te molestes, Sirius. De verdad.  
  
-No, no. Insisto.  
  
Padfoot carraspeo, preparándose para darles un recital. (Música de Jingle- Bells)  
  
------------------  
  
Érase una vez  
  
Un tío molón  
  
Llamado Siriusón  
  
Oh! Que sabrosón...  
  
------------------  
  
-... (todos) (CLICK)  
  
------------------  
  
Mola Sirius, mola Sirius, mola mucho Sirius.  
  
Yo soy Dios, ven a mí, que te voy a bendecir...  
  
-----------------  
  
(N/A: El villancico es cortesía de mi amiga Kristen... que parece que en clase de francés se inspira. Si os gusta felicitarla a ella, y si no, pues... los tomatazos también a ella ^^. Por cierto, 'mola' significa que algo te gusta mucho. Sirius siempre tan modesto)  
  
Sirius paro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miro a sus amigos, que estaban boquiabiertos.  
  
-¿Qué os ha parecido?  
  
-Precioso - consiguió balbucear James, pero Sirius no pareció captar el sarcasmo de su voz.  
  
-Entonces, ¿creéis que tengo futuro?  
  
James le paso la mano por encima de los hombros.  
  
-¿Sabes que, Padfoot? Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a hacer algunas fotos - dijo James evitando contestar a la pregunta y herir el autoestima de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Vale - accedió Sirius - ¡¡Pero solo si Lily y tu os hacéis una debajo del muérdago!!  
  
Lily, que conversaba con Peter al lado de los dos amigos, no pudo evitar oír la petición de Sirius y se puso roja.  
  
James la miro y la vio tan adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, que la cogió por la cintura y la llevo hasta que quedaron delante de la puerta de entrada, ya que encima de ella estaba colgado un trozo de muérdago. Allí la beso mientras Sirius ordenaba a la cámara que les hiciera un par de fotos.  
  
-Ejem... ¡EJEM! Hace ya dos minutos que hemos hecho las fotos. ¿Lily? ¿JAMES? ¿Me escucháis? - Sirius se dio por vencido, girándose hacia sus dos amigos - Podemos decir que están MUY ocupados y no atienden a razones. En fin... tendremos que hacernos las fotos nosotros tres.  
  
Remus miro a James y a Lily, y se rió.  
  
-Venga, una de los tres juntos - propuso.  
  
CLICK  
  
Después de varias fotos en las que hicieron el tonto ya por aburrimiento, James y Lily se unieron a ellos.  
  
-Bueno, parece que ya os habéis despegado. Es un alivio. - soltó Sirius, ya cansado de posar.  
  
-Casi se nos acaba el carrete - apuntó Peter, sujetando la cámara.  
  
-Dejad de quejaros ya - dijo James, y beso a Lily en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Yug! - soltaron los tres, sacando la lengua como vomitando.  
  
Lily les sonrió, seductora.  
  
-¿Qué os parece si...?  
  
-¡¡Foto de grupo!!  
  
Sirius pego un salto hasta el sillón mas grande y se sentó en el respaldo. Los demás se le unieron animadamente, menos Lily que refunfuñaba entre dientes, y entre empujones y codazos (no muy fuertes) al final entraron todos, eso si, mas mal que bien.  
  
-¿Preparados? Decid "cheeese"  
  
CLICK  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
Remus miro por ultima vez la foto y cerro el álbum.  
  
Se quedo en el sofá, con el pesado libro sobre las rodillas, intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos... pero sin romper el silencio de la noche.  
  
Habían pasado veinte años desde esa Navidad. Desde esa Navidad en la que todos eran felices... en la que sus amigos seguían vivos y uno de ellos nos era un traidor. A la luz de la media luna, sus ojos se iluminaron y supo que iba a llorar, pero a pesar de ser lo que necesitaba, lucho por contener esas lagrimas. No iba a soltar ni una sola de esas lágrimas que había contenido desde hacia tanto tiempo.  
  
Tenía miedo. Miedo de que si dejaba escapar su pena con el llanto, también sus recuerdos de esa época mas feliz fueran con él. Por nada del mundo dejaría que se escaparan. Esos recuerdos eran su razón para vivir, lo que le empujaba a seguir adelante... pero también lo que le consumía por dentro.  
  
Se sentía derrotado.  
  
Sus facciones, ahora mas marcadas que en esas fotos de años atrás. Se tensaron. A diferencia del dolor, que seguía estando latente, hacia mucho que había desterrado la venganza de su alma. Pero esa noche, en ese sillón, con solo la luz de las estrellas para iluminarle... sintió que renacía... con una fuerza y una pasión que no creyó capaz de poder volver a sentir. Quería acabar con las personas que habían terminado con lo único que le importaba... con las personas a las que quería por encima de él mismo... por los que hubiera dado la vida.  
  
Si tan solo pudiera huir. Escapar y dejarlo todo... el dolor, la desesperación, la soledad que le masacraba infatigablemente, alimentándose de su corazón. Olvidarlo todo... excepto esos recuerdos que le trasladaban a ese pasado que le hacia vivir...  
  
Contra su voluntad se levanto del sillón en el que había recordado uno de los días mas felices de toda su vida. Dejo el pesado volumen en el hueco que le correspondía en el estante, abandonado con sus otros recuerdos... otras historias. Abrió la puerta de entrada y dejo la oscuridad de la sala, para asomarse a las penumbras del camino... donde deseaba perderse y fundirse con la noche, para despertar al alba y que todo hubiera sido solo una pesadilla.  
  
/\ /\ /\ JD /\ /\ /\ JD /\ /\ /\ JD /\ /\ /\ JD /\ /\ /\ JD /\ /\ /\ JD /\ /\ /\ JD /\ /\ /\ JD /\ /\  
  
N/A: Aki llego otra vez!! Por fin la termine... me ha costado, pero bueno... sobre todo los regalos ^^ jejje... Bueno, y k os ha parecido???? Dejad reviews plis...  
  
Esta historia se supone que era para un concurso de Navidad pero no me ha dado tiempo a presentarlo así que me he inventado un nuevo fic. jejje, ideas para todo!  
  
El fic contendrá historias cortas. Es... como historias cortas dentro de una larga... Creo que quedara bien... además, así cuando se me acaben los fics largos o cuando no me inspire, siempre puede subiros alguno de estos.  
  
¡¡MARAUDERS FOREVER!! =D  
  
Bueno, pos lo dixo. Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Disfrutar del turrón y los polvorones (de limón)! Pasároslo bien y lo mas importante...  
  
MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS!! Joanne Distte 


	3. Cap2 Juntos Por Siempre

**RECUERDOS FOTOGRAFIADOS**

**CAPITULO II: JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE**

_(Casa de Remus y Sirius)_

¡AHHHHHH!

Remus se levantó de un salto al oír el grito de Sirius en la habitación contigua y salió corriendo hacia allí. Abrió la puerta de golpe, para descubrir que la cama de su amigo estaba desecha y él corría por toda la habitación histérico.

¡Sirius¿Qué pasa?

¡LA BODA¡NOS HEMOS DORMIDO!

Se acercó gritando y cogió a Remus del cuello del pijama, zarandeándolo.

¡NOS HEMOS PERDIDO LA BODA!

¡SIRIUS, SUÉLTAME!

¡LA BODA!

¡QUIERES CALLARTE!

¡LA BODA!

¡QUE TE CALLES! _(Nda. Remus ha perdido los nervios. Leer para creer)._

Sirius cerró la boca, mirando a su amigo sorprendido. Remus señaló con el índice al cuello de su pijama y Padfoot lo soltó despacio, sonriendo ampliamente.

El licántropo suspiró, mientras se colocaba el cuello de su pijama azul con lunitas amarillas.

-Padfoot... son las cinco de la mañana. No te has perdido ninguna boda.

¿En serio¿Quieres decir que ha sido solo un sueño?

¡Para ser exactos... – empezó Remus levantando un poco la voz – es el tercer sueño igual que tienes hoy!

-O.o ¿Ah, si?

-Sí.

-Pues no me acuerdo.

-Te aseguro que mis horas de sueño SI los recuerdan.

¡Uy! Lo siento, Moony. ¿Me vienes a arropar?

-

-Vale, vale... era sólo una pregunta.

¡Y ponte algo! – gritó Remus, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Me gusta dormir así– replico Sirius, señalándose los boxers blancos con patitas de perro negras estampadas _(Nda. A mi también me gusta que duerma así -)_ – ¡Yo no digo nada de tu pijama de lunas!

-Me lo regalaste tú – replicó Remus entrecerrando los ojos.

-Buen punto.

-Buenas noches, Sirius.

¡Hey¡Qué iba en serio¿No me vas a arropar?

PLAM_ (portazo)_

-Vale... mal amigo... ya me arroparé yo solo... _(Nda. Yo soy voluntaria para arroparle, y quedarme casualmente debajo de la sabana con él )_

-Te ves cansado, Remus – dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

-Es que aquí éste – señaló despectivamente a Sirius, que ya comía – se ha despertado tres veces esta noche gritando porque pensaba que se había perdido la boda.

-Oh, que tierno, Sirius... No sabía que te importara tanto nuestra boda.

-No me importa vuestra boda.

-O.o

¡Sino el pastel!

-

-Un enorme pastel de siete pisos, con bizcocho y helado de calabaza, y con bordes de azúcar...

-Nos hacemos la idea, Padfoot. No insistas mas.

-Y muñequitos de chocolate con...

¡Sirius, sabemos cómo es! – gritóo Lily, desesperada. En esos momentos lo único que le apetecía era desayunar las tortitas que estaba haciendo Remus, para luego subir a despertar a James.

¡Hey¡Espera¿Has dicho chocolate? – preguntó Moony, con un súbito interés en la descripción del pastel.

-Si, Moony. ?Muñequitos de chocolate negro!

- _(Remus)_

¡Ya basta, chicos¡Se están quemando las tortitas, Remus!

-Ups... es verdad – murmuró Remus, volviendo a prestar atención a la sartén.

Lily, esperando, se fijó en la indumentaria _(tan sexy) _que llevaba Sirius, cuando éste se levantoópara coger el bote de caramelo.

¡Bonitos boxers, Sirius!

¿Te gustan? – pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Te importaría ponerte algo? – insistió la pelirroja.

¿Qué¡No me digas que no te gustan¿Qué voy a hacer ahora¡Era lo que iba a llevar a la boda! _(Nda. Siii!)_ Hasta me había comprado una corbata a juego...

Lily desterró la imagen mental de Sirius en boxers y con corbata y gritó horrorizada:

¡Ve a ponerte algo!

Sirius sacó la varita_ (Nda. de donde la saco? Del bolsillo de los boxers? ) _e invocó una bata _(sniff...)_,de los mismos colores que los boxers, y se la puso.

¿Contenta?

-Sí – contestó Lily, mirando como Remus sacaba las tortitas y las ponía en un plato.

Sirius volvió a concentrarse en su comida, después de echarse el caramelo. De pronto paró de comer, tragando con dificultad el último trozo que se había metido en la boca. Miró con los ojos desorbitados a Lily, que por un momento no supo que hacer.

¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya ves... desayunar – contestó con naturalidad, aunque extrañada, Lily.

¡Pero hoy es el día de la boda!

¿De verdad? No me había enterado. Gracias por recordármelo, Sirius – Lily contestaba ahora con sarcasmo, cansada de las paranoias del hombre.

¡No puedes estar aquí!

¿Por qué?

-Si James baja y te ve...

¿Se nota tanto que no he dormido? – pregunto ahora preocupada Lily. A lo mejor tenia ojeras o...

¡No, no es por eso!

¿Entonces?

-Verás – comenzó a explicar como si fuera obvio – tú eres la novia y él es el novio.

¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que era el novio – interrumpió Lily.

-Y entonces – continuó Sirius sin escucharla – si el novio ve a la novia el día de la boda¡tendréis mala suerte!

¿Y tanto rollo para esto?

¡Es muy importante!

-Yo no creo en esas tonterías, Sirius.

-Bueno, pero yo sí. ¡Y no quiero que haya mala suerte cerca mío! Así que ya estás yéndote... fuera, fuera, fuera...

-Pero, Sirius...

¡Pero nada! Nos vemos en la boda – dijo dando empujoncitos a Lily hasta dejarla en el portal – Hasta luego.

Sirius cerró la puerta. Remus le miro alucinado y decidió decir algo.

-Hem, Padfoot... ¿te has dado cuenta de que acabas de echar a la calle a la futura esposa de tu mejor amigo?

-Me lo agradecerán. Imagínate - empezó, con un estremecimiento – si James viera por accidente a Lily, a lo mejor los anillos no aparecen... o el sacerdote sufre una muerte repentina _(Nda. Recordar esta frase ok?)_ o... no... es demasiado horrible...

¿El que? – pregunto Remus interesado por las desgracias.

¡Imagínate que se les cae el pastel!

-......

James apareció en el comedor, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando sonoramente. _(mmm...)_

-Buenos días.

¿Quieres tortitas, Prongs? – preguntó Remus, sartén en mano.

¿Hace falta que preguntes eso¿Cuándo he dicho que no?

Remus le sonrió, dando la vuelta a una de las tortitas, que ya empezaba a adquirir un tono tostado _(doble mmm...)_

Sentándose en la mesa, James hizo levitar un plato hasta que quedó delante suyo y procedió a servirse varias tortitas.

¿Me pasas el caramelo, Padfoot?

-Un momento... que me acabe de echar. Es sólo un momento.

Sirius cogió el bote y empezó a poner caramelo encima de las tortitas, embadurnándolas.

-Padfoot, amigo mío¿sabias que me da igual que tardes sólo un momento si me vas a dar el bote vacío?

-Sólo... un momento.

-Vale, sí. Será mejor que desista. Me tendré que echar el... –James cogió otro de los botes que se encontraban encima de la mesa y miró su interior – Mooony... ¿sabes por casualidad dónde se ha metido el chocolate?

¿Chocolate¿Qué chocolate? – pregunto poniendo una voz demasiado inocente para el gusto de James.

¡Este chocolate! – dijo poniéndole el bote vacío delante de la nariz.

-Ah... ese. Pues la verdad... es que... no.

¿Y entonces a qué se debe que tengas chocolate en la boca?

¿Boca¿Qué boca? _(Nda. Remsie con sabor a chocolate -)_

- Os odio. Me las tendré que comer solas - murmuró masticando un bocado - Menos mal que cuando acabe iré a ver a Lily, que es sensata.

¿Qué¡No puedes ir a verla!

¿Cómo que no puedo?

-No puedes.

-Si puedo. Solo tengo que abrir la puerta y andar hasta nuestra casa _(Nda. A ver... no quiero confusiones. Lily y James viven juntos. Pero la noche anterior, como celebraron la fiesta de despedida de soltero de James, éste se ha quedado en casa de Sirius y Remus, mientras Lily paso la noche con sus dos mejores amigas)_

¡Te repito que no puedes!

¿Por qué¿Han robado la puerta?

-Claro que no. ¡Pero es que da mala suerte!

¿Mala suerte que?

¡Ver a la novia!

-Yo no creo en esas tonterías, Padfoot... ¿Y según tú cuanto tiempo tengo que estar sin verla?

-Hasta la boda.

-O.o ¿Me estas diciendo que hoy me caso con Lily, y que no puedo verla en _todo_ el día?

-Veo que lo has cogido.

¡Pero no puede ser¡Yo tengo que... ¡hip!

James se llevó la mano a la boca y sus dos amigos lo miran horrorizados, con la boca medio abierta.

¡Mira lo que has hecho, Sirius! – gritó Remus, desesperado ante la crisis en la que acababan de entrar en un día como ése ¡Le ha entrado hipo!

¡Nooo¡No puede ser¡Dime que es mentira, Prongs!

-No es mi – hip – culpa, si cu –hip –ando me pongo –hip – nervioso me en - tra – el –hip – hipo.

¡Me volveré loco!

Sirius gritó alterado, ante la sola idea de pasar el día de la boda con James. Todavía recordaba en sus peores pesadillas los dos días en que Prongs había tenido hipo después de besar a Lily por primera vez en su séptimo curso... o cuando había ganado la copa de Quidditch por primera vez... o cuando se habían convertido en animagos ilegales... o...

-Esperemos que para la boda se le haya pasado – suspiró Remus, sabiendo que no había cura.

-Yo solo espero que no le dure tanto como las ultimas veces.

-Lil – hip – ly me – hip – mata.

**(Casa de Lily y James)**

Click

¿Te gusta mi nueva cámara, Lily? La compré para la boda – dijo sonriendo una de las dos muchachas que había en la sala– Y, por cierto¿qué haces aquí?

¿No habías ido a ver a los chicos?

Las dos jóvenes preguntaron, sorprendidas al ver regresar a su amiga tan pronto. La de la cámara se llamaba Suzanne, conocida entre los amigos como Suz. Era seductora, de pelo largo y rizado en grandes tirabuzones, con un tono castaño poco usual. Sus ojos, de un azul oscuro, la daban una expresión de ingenuidad. Al contrario, Robyn, la otra muchacha, era menuda, y con frecuencia parecía frágil y delicada, cosa que no correspondía a la realidad. Su pelo liso y negro, su tez dorada y sus ojos ámbar, le daban un aura de exotismo y misterio que atraía con frecuencia al publico masculino.

Lily bufó, todavía enfadada por el trato recibido.

¡Es que todavía no puedo creerlo! Sirius me ha echado de su casa, murmurando tonterías de... no sé que... que no podía ver a James... y áas tonterías de algo de mala suerte...

Robyn la miró perturbada. Se había olvidado por completo de esa tradición.

¿Cómo pudimos habernos olvidado, Suz¡Menos mas que Sirius está en todo!

-No empieces tu también, Robyn, por favor...

-Pero hubiera sido horrible... ¿Te imaginas si James te llega a ver?

-Más sermones no... me duele la cabeza – suplicó la pelirroja, frotándose las sienes.

Suz echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared y se giró hacia sus amigas.

-Deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos.

-Eso. Una sesión de belleza es lo que necesitas, Lily. Ya verás como te animas.

-No creo que sea necesario tanto... – comenzó Lily, la verdad con mas bien pocas ganas de maquillarse.

¡Claro que sí! Es tu boda, chica. Tienes que dejar a James sin respiración.

-De acuerdo... ¡pero tampoco demasiado! –advirtió Lily, comenzando a animarse un poco – No me atrae la idea de casarme con un fiambre.

**(Casa de Remus y Sirius)**

¿Dónde estáis¿Moony¿Padfoot?

Un muchacho regordete, con nariz puntiaguda y aspecto inseguro, se limpiaba la túnica mientras llamaba a sus amigos. Acababa de salir de la chimenea después de usar la red Flu. Era _(un traidor )_ el cuarto Merodeador _(y no merece ese titulo rata)_y su nombre de pila era Wormtail.

¿Wormtail¿Eres tú? – susurró muy bajito la voz conocida de Sirius.

Peter miró por toda la sala, para descubrir al final a su amigo en un rincón, escondido entre las sombras.

¿Sirius¿Qué haces? –preguntó, cada vez mas extrañado.

-Shhh... voy a asustar a James.

¿No le habrá dado...?

-Sí. Otro ataque de hipo. Lleva ya dos horas así.

-Bueno... – susurró Peter, sacando de entre sus ropas un objeto negro y cuadrado – Podré usar lo que he traído antes de lo pensado. Voy a hacerle una foto a Prongs cuando le asustes .

-Vale, pero shhh... Ya le oigo venir.

Unos pasos se acercaban al lugar del escondite de Sirius, totalmente inadvertidos de las intenciones de éste.

¡BU! – vociferó Sirius, pegando un salto y cayendo en medio del pasillo.

Peter, detrás de él, cámara en mano, apretó el botón, haciendo que el flash luciese con toda su potencia, dejando a la victima de seguro medio ciega.

Click

-O.o (ojos flasheados)

-Uy, Moony... ¿pero qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sirius, sorprendido de ver al licántropo en vez de a su mejor amigo.

-Ya ves... andar por el pasillo – respondió con ironía, mientras se frotaba los ojos ¿Y tú qué se supone que hacías¿Dejarme ciego?

-No... era a Prongs, que...

¿Querías dejar ciego a James?

-No, no... estaba esperando a Prongs para darle un susto. Entonces apareció Peter con su cámara y quiso sacarle una foto y...

-El final ya lo conozco – terminó Remus, saludando a Peter con la mirada.

-Oigo pasos... esta vez tiene que ser Prongs. Vamos a escondernos – sugirió Sirius, volviendo al lugar que ocupaba antes en la oscuridad.

-Mientras no me apuntes con eso – dijo señalando Remus a la cámara – a mí me da igual lo que hagas.

-Venga, callaos y daos prisa.

Los tres se escondieron, apelotonados en la esquina, esperando preparados a que James estuviese cerca. Cuando llego el momento justo...

¡BU! –gritaron los tres a la vez, saliendo de sus escondites.

James dio un salto en el sitio por el susto, para seguidamente ser flasheado por la cámara de Peter.

¿Se puede saber que – hip –demonios hacéis? – preguntó cuando hubo salido del trance.

-Gran idea, Padfoot – dijo Remus despectivo.

-Vale. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no ha funcionado. No es mi culpa si James es la única persona del planeta a la que dándole un susto no se le va el hipo – murmuró Sirius, defendiendo su tradicional idea.

-Bueno, por lo menos he sacado dos fotos.

¿Se pue –hip – saber de q –hip- ue habláis?

-Nada.

James se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué pensar.

¿Os apet –hip – ece un partido de – hip - Quidditch?

-Por supuesto – contestaron los tres a la vez, yendo al cuarto donde Sirius guardaba las escobas para esas ocasiones.

**(Casa de Lily y James)**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que Suz fuera a abrirla. Se preguntó que clase de persona tocaría de forma tan perfecta la puerta. Los golpes estaban separados entre sí, pero parecían estar cronometrados entre ellos, de manera que ninguno se separara más de lo que debía del siguiente. Resultaba ridículo.

-Buenas tardes.

-Oh, buenas tardes – susurró pasándose una mano por el pelo la mujer que esperaba en el portal. Luego, para sí, añadió en voz alta, mirando a Suz - Que monada de muchacha, aunque esta un tanto desarreglada.

Suz abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida ante tanta desfachatez y desvergüenza. La mujer que acaba de entrar en la casa (sin ser invitada, por cierto) tendría unos cuarenta años. Llevaba el pelo rubio (teñido, juzgó Suz) recogido en un elaborado moño. Iba bien maquillada, aunque demasiado para el gusto de la chica. Su ropa era buena, cara a simple vista, pero nada sencilla y demasiado llamativa.

-Preciosa casa... aunque demasiado pequeño el hall...

Suz la miró. El hall de la casa de Lily y James era como el salón de la suya. ¿Y esa señora decía que era pequeño¿De dónde la habían sacado?

-Bueno... ¿usted es la señorita a la que tengo que pintar?

-No. Está arriba.

-Oh, perfecto – dijo con voz de pito mientras se paraba al pie de las escaleras.

¿Sube o no? – preguntó cansada Suz. Esa mujer la sacaba de quicio.

-Ver� señorita... me parece de un gusto espeluznante el que la escalera no tenga alfombra de tela roja... De esas de terciopelo, ya sabe.

Suz levantó una ceja, preguntándose ahora más en serio de donde podrían haber sacado a esa mujer.

-Es que se me ensucian la suela del tacón.

-Pues vaya descalza – comentó resuelta. No se cortaba un pelo nunca y ante esta mujer no iba a ser menos. Su excesivo refinamiento la desesperaba.

¡Oh! – grito la mujer llevándose una mano con uñas primorosamente pintadas a la boca – ¡Que indecente¡Que lasciva!

¿Lasciva? – Suz soltó una carcajada ¿Por decirle que se quite los zapatos?

-Pues sí – respondió toda digna ella ¡Es usted una lujuriosa¡Una descarada!

Esto era mejor de lo que Suz había imaginado. No podía pararse de reír, mientras veía como la mujer la miraba escandalizada.

Robyn bajo las escaleras, al oír las risas de su amiga y los gritos de la señora.

¿Suz¿Pasa algo¿Quién era? – preguntaba la muchacha. Al ver a la señora la saludó, estrechándola la mano – Buenas tardes.

-Menos mal. Alguien con un poco de decencia aquí. Vera usted, soy la señora Windlesham y me han contratado. Me dieron esta dirección, pero... temo haberme metido en una casa de locos.

Estas últimas palabras se las susurró al oído, como si le hiciera una confesión. Robyn, sorprendida, miro a Suzanne, que al fin había logrado contener la risa.

-No se preocupe. Debe usted ser la maquilladora.

-Profesional en belleza estética, si no le importa.

-Eso mismo. Acompáñeme – dijo indicándole la escalera.

Suz, entre risas, le quitó las palabras de la boca a la señora Windlesham.

¡No puede subir¡No tenemos alfombra y se ensucia las suelas!

La muchacha volvió a estallar, riéndose a carcajadas. Robyn miro con duda de lo que debería hacer con esta señora. Era la boda de Lily, y seria difícil encontrar otra maquilladora como esa. Era de las mejores. La había contratado la madre de James.

-Un momento. Le diré a Lily que baje.

La señora miro a Suz con un aire de suficiencia que hizo que ésta pusiera los ojos en blanco. Al ver esa expresión, la mujer miro a otro lado escandalizada de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes, señora Windlesham – dijo Lily, apareciendo por la escalera.

-Ya era hora – protesto airada ésta.

-Hola Lily. Esta es la "profesional de belleza estética" que ha mandado tu suegra – dijo sarcástica Suz – En la boda me encargare de darle personalmente las gracias.

Lily la advirtió con la mirada y luego se giró de nuevo hacia la pomposa mujer.

-Siento haberla hecho esperar. ¿Empezamos ya?

-Por supuesto – contestó la señora Windlesham echando una mirada de arriba a abajo a Lily – Tenemos mucho trabajo.

Suz ya iba a contestar cuando notó la mano de Robyn en su hombro, instándola a que se calmara. La primera farfulló entre dientes un poco, pero luego siguió a sus amigas a la sala que servia como tocador de Lily.

¡Una sala perfecta!

La señora Windlesham soltó un pequeño grito al ver la sala. Tenia un mueble tocador antiguo y armarios de la misma época por tres de las paredes. En la última había un gran ventanal, que daba a un pequeño pero bien cuidado patio interior.

La mujer abrió su pequeño bolsito y sacó de él un maletín, del tamaño de un dedo meñique. Hizo unos movimientos de varita hasta que adquirió sus proporciones normales. Al abrirlo, la señora Windlesham dejó a la vista una variedad enorme de productos de belleza, perfumes y cosméticos.

Las tres chicas abrieron la boca a la vez, alucinadas.

-Bien. Empezaremos haciéndola un recogido.

-Algo sencillo, por favor – suplico Lily, mirando el ostentoso peinado de la mujer.

-No te preocupes, querida.

-Ya estas lista.

¡Estas preciosa, Lily! – grito Robyn, al ver a Lily ya peinada y maquillada.

-Hay que admitir que lo hace muy bien... aunque sea insoportable – confesó Suz, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Lily abrió los ojos, que era lo ultimo que la habían maquillado y cogió el espejo que la señora Windlesham le tendía.

Ella también se quedo maravillada. La muchacha que le devolvía en el espejo la mirada no era ella... o por lo menos no lo parecía. Menos por los ojos verdes... y el pelo rojo fuego...

Había cubierto sus párpados de una sustancia rara y ligeramente plateada, que le daba a sus ojos una extraña luminosidad. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el colorete y los labios pintados de un rosa claro, que hacia sus labios mas seductores y generosos.

El pelo lo llevaba prácticamente suelto, excepto por unas minúsculas trencitas en la parte delantera que se recogían en un gracioso bucle detrás. El resto le caía en cascada sobre los hombros.

-Debes ponerte el vestido, querida. Tengo que ver el resultado final – sugirió la señora Windlesham, dándole unos últimos retoques al peinado.

-Perdone pero¿podría maquillar también a mis amigas? – pregunto Lily, abriendo uno de los muchos armarios.

¡Sí, por favor! – comentó emocionada Robyn.

¿Qué? –gritó Suz, horrorizada. Habían empezado con muy mal pie. No quiera ponerse en manos de alguien que podía dejarla como un payaso por venganza.

-Tranquila. Aunque la gente no me inspire simpatía, mi trabajo es más importante que una pequeña descarada.

Suzanne abrió la boca para soltar a la mujer un par de verdades. Robyn la dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

-Supongo que sí. No creo que me llevase mucho tiempo.

¡Perfecto!

-Está bien – aceptá Suz. Aunque le costara (y mucho) admitirlo, la señora esa había maquillado a Lily a la perfección. Era como si conociera las personalidades de sus clientas para maquillarles como mejor les iba. Y claro, el resultado era fabuloso.

**(Casa de Remus y Sirius)**

¡Sonríe a la cámara, Prongs!

¿Te importaría dejar de hacer estúpidas fotos y concentrarte en el partido?

-No son estúpidas, Padfoot - replico Peter, mostrándose ofendido ¡Son para la posteridad! Piensa en cuando seas viejo, con canas y arrugas... y...

¡Ah¡Deja de torturarme con esos pensamientos horribles!

Remus meneó la cabeza, incapaz de creerse todavía que Sirius pudiera ser así. Miró a James, que hacía piruetas en el aire, dejando que el viento le azotara la cara.

¡Suelta ya la snitch, Wormtail! – gritó, haciéndose oír entre los gritos de su mejor amigo.

¡Hey¡Has hablado sin hipo! – apuntó Sirius, señalándole entusiasmado.

¡Es verdad¡No me había dado cuent –hip...

Sirius entornó los ojos, mirando a James como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

-Vale. Basta que lo diga para que te empiece otra vez. Para que se te vaya me quedaré callado – comentó pensativo.

-Eso es imposible.

Remus sacó la snitch de una pequeña bolsita y la mantuvo sujeta, impidiendo que se escapara.

¿El qué es imposible¿Qué se le vaya el hipo? – preguntó Sirius, confuso por lo que había querido decir el licántropo.

-No. Que te calles.

-Muy gracioso, Remus.

¿Podemos – hip – empezar y – hip - a?

-Tenemos que estar atentos con la hora. Hay que vestirse y todo – dijo Remus, mirando su reloj.

¡Bah! Quedan años para eso, Moony. Te estás empezando a parecer a las chicas.

Sirius cogió la quaffle y ascendió un poco, mirando burlonamente a su amigo.

¿Empezamos ya? – propuso ¿Te pones como portero, Wormtail?

-Está bien.

Peter montó en la escoba y ascendió. Saco la varita y trazo con líneas de colores gaseosas unos círculos en el aire.

-Hem,Wormtail... ¿podrías hacer los círculos un poco más grandes? Es sólo por poder verlos y eso...

Peter se puso rojo y los agrandó.

-No tires muy fuerte¿vale?

La única respuesta de Sirius fue un enorme sonrisa malévola. Remus por su parte avisó:

-Suelto la snitch, Prongs.

¡Estoy listo!

20 segundos después

¿Prongs¿Te importaría tardar un poco más en coger la snitch¡No me ha dado tiempo casi ni a apuntar!

Sirius se quejaba mientras Peter se secaba el sudor de la frente. Remus, por otra parte, miró al cielo y una pequeña gota le cayó en la frente.

-Está empezando a llover.

¡Bah! No seas quejica, Moony. Son sólo unas gotitas. Estás empezando a ser tan histérico como las chicas.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus insinuaciones, Sirius, Te lo advierto.

-Hem, sí... bueno¿qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí... eso... que aunque llueve un poco podemos seguir jugando¿verdad Prongs?

-Por supuesto.

1 hora después

¡Creo que esto son mas algunas gotitas, Padfoot! – gritó Remus para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de la lluvia.

Lo que había empezado como solo "unas gotitas", había terminando siendo una auténtica tormenta de verano. Los cuatro amigos corrían a refugiarse a casa, bajo el rugido de los truenos.

¿Dónde esta Peter? – preguntó James, con las gafas empapadas.

-No seé. ¡Pero vamos a casa¡Tengo calado todo! _(Nda. Cuando Padfoot dice todo es todo)_

Entraron en la pequeña entrada de la casa empapados, mojando todo el suelo. Peter apareció por la puerta que daba al cuarto de estar.

¿Qué haces aquí? Te hemos estado buscando _(Nda. Será mentiroso...)_

Sirius se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Sus dos amigos procedieron a imitarlo.

-Decidí que era mejor aparecerse en vez de correr bajo la lluvia.

Los tres lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos, incapaz de decir ni una palabra. ¿Cómo no habían podido pensar en eso?

¡PRONGS¡TENEMOS QUE ESTAR ALLI EN VEINTE MINUTOS!

Remus grito al mirar su reloj. Allí estaban los cuatro, congelados, mojados, embarrados y sin vestir: los Merodeadores (jejje)

¿QUÉ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS AVISADO ANTES?

¡Tal vez porque estaba más preocupado por no hundirme en los charcos!

-En vez de pasara los veinte minutos gritándoos. ¿Por qué no nos vestimos? – sugirió Peter, empezando a subir las escaleras.

¡Espera¡Podemos crear una nueva tradición! – gritó Sirius, entusiasmado ¡La primera boda en la que el novio llega tarde!

Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, Remus dio una colleja a su amigo.

-Moony, por favor, tú que lo sabes todo... ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – pregunto Sirius, señalando a cuatro trajes de vestir negros que había en el armario.

-Esmoquin. Una prenda muggle. Lily se ha empeñado en que los llevásemos – contestó James, saliendo de la ducha y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

¡Esa pelirroja esta loca¿Cómo nos vamos a poner esto?

-O te lo pones, o ella se encarga de que ni pises la catedral ni pruebes el pastel. Tu eliges.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sirius agarró una de las perchas.

-Trae aquí.

**(En el lugar de la boda)**

-Bueno, Prongs, parece que no vas a ser el ultimo después de todo.

-Menos mal – respiró aliviado, llevándose la mano al pelo.

¡Quieto! No te toques el pelo – advirtió Sirius – Nos ha costado mucho dejártelo medianamente decente.

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre – interrumpió una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Sirius se giró, ofendido. Vio a una chica de pelo rizado que le resulto vagamente familiar, pero no conseguía reconocerla.

¿Y tú eres...?

¡No seas idiota, Sirius¿Quién voy a ser?

-Pues...

-Idiota, lo sabía – murmuró para sí – Soy Suz.

Sirius se quedó de piedra, pero fue reconociendo sus rasgos, aunque... estaba tan cambiada.

¿Suz¡Tú no puedes ser Suz!

-Claro que soy Suz.

-La han maquillado – sonrió una chica de pelo negro, apareciendo al lado de su amiga.

¡Robyn! No te había visto.

-Acabo de llegar.

-Será por eso.

¿Ha venido Lily ya? – preguntó James, ansioso.

-Sí, ha venido, pero no puedes verla. Y por cierto, tienes que entrar en la catedral ya. A una sala en no se donde...

-Seguro que la encontramos – interrumpió Sirius sarcástico.

-Podéis ir todos. Nosotras iremos con Lily ahora.

-Está bien. Vamos adentro – dijo James, cruzando las enormes puertas.

_(Nda. Una breve explicación. Lily y James están dentro de la Iglesia, cada uno en una habitación y con sus amigos)_

Lily movió una sola vez la varita y una copa llena de zumo de fresa apareció delante suyo. Sujetó la pajita con dos de sus dedos y empezó a dar vueltas al liquido.

Sus dos amigas la miraban extrañadas y, después de varios minutos, Suz ya no pudo contenerse mas.

¿Cómo puedes estar así?

¿Así cómo?

-Pues... ¡así¡Sin hacer nada!

-No veo que haya mucho que hacer - contestó Lily sonriéndola, mirando las cuatro paredes de piedra.

¿No estás nerviosa?

-No - respondió la pelirroja, dando un sorbito al zumo y volviendo a mirar a su amiga - No tengo por qué estarlo.

¡No aguanto más¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

¡Te quieres tranquilizar, James- dijo Remus, haciendo que su amigo se sentase en una de las sillas de madera. James estuvo quieto como una estatua durante dos segundos para luego levantarse como si alguien hubiera puesto un muelle en la silla.

¡No puedo- gritó, empezando a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

Sirius se paró delante de él y le sujetó por los hombros. Con voz suave y tranquila empezó:

-Imítame, Prongs... inspira... expira... inspira...

¡Quieres dejar de hacer tonterías, Padfoot!

Sirius se giró hacia Moony con aire ofendido.

-Te informo que estas rompiendo las buenas vibraciones y la tranquilidad del ambiente, Remus.

El licántropo lo miró, intentando permanecer serio. Peter, detrás de él, meneo la cabeza.

-Lo siento - murmuró Remus.

-Bien - continuó Sirius - Ahora nos vamos a sentar todos en el suelo y seguiréis mis indicaciones.

¡Como no te pongas de pie y hagas algo ahora mismo me voy a poner a gritar!

Lily se levantó para complacer a su amiga, pero una vez en esa posición, no tuvo ni idea de lo que hacer.

-Tranquilízate, Suz. Se supone que tengo que ser yo la que esta nerviosa.

-Pero como tú no lo estas, ella ocupa tu puesto - interrumpió Robyn, mirando uno de los enormes tapices que colgaban de las paredes.

-Bueno, pues no lo estoy. Y no veo que me pase nada malo.

-Siempre has sido algo extraña... - susurro Suz, maliciosa.

-A ver si nos sacan de aquí pronto - suplicó Lily, después de darle un golpe en el brazo a su amiga.

Peter disimuladamente abrió un ojo y miró a Sirius. que parecía estar concentrándose. Corriendo de puntillas, fue hasta una pequeña bolsa que había traído y la abrió. Sacó la cámara que había dejado ciegos a sus amigos y apuntó a los tres.

Click

¡Wormtail¿Qué haces¡Vuelve a sentarte!

Peter obedeció con rapidez a Sirius. Sonrió orgulloso. Había conseguido sacar la foto.

-Señor Potter - dijo un hombre joven, ayudante del sacerdote que los casaría - Ya puede sali...

El hombre se paró en seco al ver a los cuatro Merodeadores sentados en el suelo en la posición de la flor de loto (Peter solo había conseguido cruzar las piernas). Tenían los ojos cerrados y respiraban acompasadamente.

Al oír la voz del muchacho los cuatro abrieron los ojos.

¿Podemos salir ya- preguntó James, levantándose de un salto.

-Sí... ya pueden - consiguió contestar sintiéndose todavía estupefacto por el grupo.

-Daos prisa - gritó James, saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Los tres lo siguieron (Peter un poco mas lento porque no conseguía descruzar las piernas ) y andaron detrás de él unos metros. De pronto, James se paro en seco, miró el altar y se dio la vuelta.

¡No puedo- gritó desesperado, intentando escabullirse de vuelta a la habitación.

¡Escúchame¡Claro que puedes- lo animó Sirius, mirándolo a los ojos - Sólo tienes que expirar...

-Como expire antes de coger aire se ahoga, Padfoot.

-INSPIRAR... expirar...

-Vale, vale... ya estoy listo - dijo James, volviendo a mirar al altar. Tragó saliva y dio un paso... luego otro... luego se volvió a dar la vuelta.

¡No puedo!

-Creo que tu técnica no ha funcionado, Padfoot.

-Ya lo veo. Tendremos que usar otras mas... Verás, Prongs, yo me casaría con Lily por ti, pero no es mi tipo. Ya sabes... demasiado salvaje.

¿Que¡Tú no te vas a casar con Lily!

Prongs cogió ante la mirada divertida de los tres y se fue andando con paso rápido hasta el altar.

-La única forma de que haga algo es por celos - murmuró Peter, mirando a sus dos amigos - Siempre ha sido igual.

¿Lily? Me ha dicho un chico muy guapo que...

¿James- pregunto la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, James no.

-Ah, como dijiste lo de guapo...

-... Pues eso, que el hombre ese me ha dicho que dentro de cinco minutos salgamos por esa puerta de la esquina.

¿A dónde lleva?

-A la puerta principal de la iglesia. Cuando oigamos que empieza la música tenemos que entrar.

¿A qué esperamos entonces- preguntó Suz, empujando a sus amigas para que salieran de la sala.

Los invitados ya estaban todos sentados en sus respectivos asientos y esperaban impacientes la entrada de la novia. James, por su parte, se retorcía los dedos y saltaba de un pie a otro, intentando mantener la suficiente calma que evitaría que saliera corriendo.

Estaba de pie ante el altar. A su espalda había un ancho pasillo, por el que entraría Lily del brazo de su padre. Echo una nerviosa mirada a sus amigos, que estaban sentados en un banco de madera a su lado. Sirius le levantó el pulgar animándolo, mientras Peter levantaba la cámara y le hacía una foto. El cura, que se encontraba encendiendo las velas con la varita, le echó una mirada que casi hace que la cámara se le cayera al suelo.

Detrás de los tres amigos se encontraban en otro banco la familia mas cercana de James. Al otro extremo del pasillo, había dos espacios libres para Suz y Robyn, que caminarían detrás de Lily cuando entrara. En ese primer banco también se encontraba un hueco más para el padre de Lily. Su madre y abuelos ya estaban sentados. Detrás de ellos se encontraban algunos de sus profesores de Hogwarts, entre ellos Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid.

Minerva echo una mirada nerviosa a los Merodeadores. Sirius, al verla, la saludó sonriente y dio unos golpes en el brazo a Remus, para que la saludara también. Ella devolvió el saludo, temiéndose lo peor. Dumbledore miraba la escena y soltó una suave carcajada, lo que provocó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la subdirectora.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, el órgano comenzó a sonar. Se oyeron murmullos de emoción mientras todos los invitados se levantaban para ver entrar a Lily.

La pelirroja entre del brazo de su padre, quien sonreía orgulloso. Lily miraba a su alrededor; no se imaginaba que las invitaciones que habían mandado hubiesen sido tantas. Divisó al fondo del pasillo a James, que la miraba incapaz de despegar los ojos de ella. Notó el rubor subiéndole a sus mejillas y el estómago dándole un vuelco. Al final, resultaría que Suz tendría razón. Estaba nerviosa.

-Wow... Creo que me arrepentiré de decir esto, Prongs... - susurró Sirius, mirando a Lily - pero menuda chica.

-Manos quietas, Padfoot - advirtió James, sonriendo - Es mía.

Lily llegó al lado de James, que estaba echo un manojo de nervios. Sus ojos marrones brillaron cuando vio a Lily de cerca. La pelirroja dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y dedicó una ligera sonrisa a sus dos amigas. Las dos últimas se fueron a sentar. El padre de Lily soltó el brazo de su hija, cariñosamente.

-Toda tuya, muchacho - dijo sonriendo a su futuro yerno.

-Ya era hora.

Hagrid se llevo un pañuelo a los ojos, secándose la pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con rodarle por el barbudo rostro.

-Acaba de empezar la boda, Hagrid... ¿Ya estás llorando?

-Yo... no puedo evitarlo profesora - admitió el semi-gigante.

-Tienes razón - murmuró con los ojos brillantes y se sacó un pañuelo bordado del bolsillo.

-Ja... sabía que estaba nerviosa - susurró Suz con voz triunfante a Robyn ¿Viste cómo le temblaban las manos?

-Sí, tenias razón. Ahora cállate. Va a empezar.

_(Nda. Os voy a explicar ciertas cosas de la boda. Primero, no se como son las bodas inglesas, asi que he tomado el formato "español", por decirlo de alguna manera. El cura es una mezcla de los que hay en la iglesia a la que voy: el señor vicario, el padre "punto y coma" (porque habla muy despacio) y el padre "pues" (dice muchas veces pues). Las conversaciones que van a continuación durante la misa son las que mi madre, yo y mi hermano solemos mantener. Cuando el padre "punto y coma" hable, tenéis que ir leyendo muuy despacio ok?)_

-Bi-en-ve-ni-dos her-ma-nos - comenzó a decir el cura, con voz monótona.

Sirius y Remus se miraron a la vez y se mordieron la lengua para evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Es-ta-mos a-qui -re-u-ni-dos pa-ra ce-le-brar... – continuó con parsimonia.

¿Quieres un consejo de un verdadero amigo, Moony?

Remus asintió, mirando con los ojos como platos al cura. ¿Como podía alguien hablar tan despacio? Era como si... como si pusiera puntos entre las silabas.

-Intenta no dormirte - susurró Sirius, ahogando el primer bostezo de la tarde.

Remus le hubiera pegado, pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

Peter miro a su alrededor y vio caras desesperadas, que amenazaban dormirse. Pero el sacerdote seguía a lo suyo, hablando, despacio, con los ojos cerrados _(así habla una profe mía ) _y sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Esta iba a ser aun ceremonia muy larga...

James miró disimuladamente su reloj y vio que el cura llevaba media hora sin parar de hablar. Disimuló un bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hablara tanto sin decir nada que mereciera la pena? Una de las muchas preguntas sin respuesta que había... Sintió que venía otro bostezo y se volvió a tapar la boca. Lily a su lado, hizo lo mismo. De seguro romperían un récord esa tarde.

-134... 135...

Sirius contaba la cantidad de "pues" que había dicho el cura. Remus, a su lado, miraba aburrido a todo. Al principio eso del recuento no estaba mal... pero parecía que este sacerdote nunca terminaba de decir "pues". Además, irónicamente, era la única palabra que no decía despacio.

-Pues... es-ta pa-re-ja es-ta a-qui por gra-cia del se-ñor y pues, e-so que pues...

-1567... 1568... 1569...

-Padfoot por favor... como no te calles me va a dar algo. Deja de contar - suplicó Remus.

Sirius suspiró, dando su batalla perdida contra los "pues" del cura.

-Está bien. De todas formas se me estaba quedando la boca seca.

¿No se callara nunca- farfulló Suz, molesta.

Robyn miró a su amiga. Tenia las mejillas acaloradas. Más valía que el cura terminara el sermón pronto, sino ella seguro que lo interrumpiría.

-Le-van-te-mo-nos her-ma-nos pa-ra... - el cura seguía su charla, sin importarle si lo escuchaban o no.

En opinión de Sirius, varios estuvieron a punto de aplaudir. Por lo menos él si lo hubiera hecho.

¿Sabes que te digo, Padfoot?

¿Que?

-Si hubiera dejado a Lily ver a James, tal vez se hubiera muerto. _(Nda. Os acordáis de la frase que dije que recordarais?)_

-Pfff...- Sirius ahogó la carcajada como pudo, aunque no pudo evitar que algo se oyera. McGonagall, desde el otro banco, lo miró escandalizada.

-Ahhh... lo voy a sacar del altar a patadas. ¿Cómo puede ser tan pesado?

-Tranquila, Suz... está a punto de terminar - murmuró Robyn entre dientes a su amiga - o eso espero, porque sino le sacamos de ahí las dos juntas.

¿Tú crees que lleva peluca- preguntó Sirius, mirando interesado al pelo del cura.

-Hum... - Remus dudaba - Yo diría que mas bien parece una rata.

Sirius volvió a ahogar una risa. Al fin del todo, la misa no estaba resultando tan aburrida.

-Moony... ¿tú crees que esta de rodillas- volvió a preguntar Sirius, haciendo que Remus se volviera a fijar en el sacerdote.

Éste estaba detrás del altar, que tenía un mantel blanco puesto, lo que provocaba que desde la posición en la que estaban los invitados no vieran las piernas del cura. Su cabeza apenas asomaba un poco por encima de la mesa.

-Yo creo que no - murmuró Remus. Luego sonrió ampliamente mirando a su amigo ¡Es así de alto!

James miró a Lily, que había entrado en estado de sopor. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, haciéndola sonreír. James notó como la sangre le bullía en las venas, en parte por la emoción y parte por el nerviosismo.

HIP

Se llevo la mano a la boca. Lily lo miró alucinada, con los ojos verdes clavados en él. Los invitados de las primeras filas lo miraron. Algunos se tapaban la boca, intentando ahogar la risa.

Era un caso en verdad peculiar. Pocas veces se asistía a una boda en la que al novio le entraba hipo.

Los Merodeadores se miraron horrorizados, incapaces de decir palabra. Vieron cómo James se ponía rojo por la vergüenza y no miraba a otro sitio que no fueran sus zapatos.

Click

El flash de la cámara de Peter se vio por toda la iglesia. Varios lo miraron tan reprobatoriamente que guardó la cámara de inmediato, murmurando un inaudible "lo siento".

HIP

Esta vez el sacerdote si reparó en él. Lo miró con censura, incapaz de imaginarse un momento peor para que a alguien le entrara hipo. La opinión de James no se diferenciaba en mucho de la del sacerdote.

Después de varios minutos de vergüenza para James y diversión para los invitados, Dumbledore salió al pasillo, varita en mano, ante la estupefacción del sacerdote.

¿Puedo...?

Hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y murmuró unas palabras que no logró captar nadie.

Un rayo de luz azulada dio en el pecho de James. Éste se sintió extraño y casi pierde el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó rápido con ayuda de Lily. Sonrió al director al ver que el hipo había desaparecido.

¡Nos tiene que enseñar ese- gritó Sirius a Dumbledore.

-No se preocupe, señor Black. Es muy sencillo, solo tiene que...

-EJEM, EJEM - el sacerdote tosió significativamente, provocando la vuelta del silencio a la iglesia. Dumbledore volvió a su sitio, disculpándose. McGonagall lo miró entre desesperada y divertida.

-A sus años... sigue siendo usted como un niño.

Dumbledore sonrió. Los ojos le brillaban por la emoción mientras se guardaba la varita en la túnica.

¡Por fin! Los anillos...

-Veremos si funciona todo - susurró Peter.

-Vaya tonterías dices a veces, Wormtail. Claro que funcionará.

Sirius miró a Dumbledore. Éste le guiño un ojo y a continuación cerró los dos, concentrándose.

El cura había terminado con las últimas palabras y reclamaba por tercera vez los anillos.

-Los a-ni-llos.

Un suave música que parecía venir de ninguna parte empezó a escucharse por todo el recinto. Todo el mundo miró alrededor, intentando descubrir de donde procedía la melodía.

El cura parecía desesperado. Esta boda estaba resultando un auténtico fracaso. Primero el hipo, luego el viejo ese, las fotos a continuación... ¿qué más?

¡Arriba!

Todas las cabeza miraron al techo, bellamente trabajado. Por una de las ventanas y ante la estupefacción del publico, entró un enorme pájaro de fuego.

-Es un fénix...

¡Precioso!

Los invitados vieron como descendía hasta posarse en el hombro de James, que le acaricio las plumas rojas y doradas de la cabeza.

-Hola, Fawkes – saludó mientras el fénix dejaba caer una bolsita de cuero con algo en su interior. Al abrirla, cayeron en su mano los dos anillos ¿Me pregunto quién habrá ideado esto?

Se giró para mirar a sus tres amigos, que sonreían alegremente. Si la mirada de James a Sirius hubiera sido con palabras, podría haberse oído un "creí que ibas a ser tu quien traería los anillos".

El sacerdote se había tenido que sentar al ver aparecer al enorme pajarraco. ¿Que intentaban¿Matarlo de un ataque al corazón?

-Ya tenemos los anillos. ¿Seguimos- sugirió James mirando al cura. Fawkes voló a posarse en el hombro de su dueño. McGonagall, al ver al pájaro a su lado, elevó los ojos al cielo.

Llegaba el momento cumbre de la ceremonia.

-Ja-mes Po-tter¿qui-e-res a Li-ly E-vans co-mo tu fu-tu-ra es-po-sa?

-Sí, quiero.

-Li-ly E-vans¿qui-e-res a Ja-mes Po-tter co-mo tu fu-tu-ro es-po-so?

-Sí, quiero.

(Nda. Se que lo he acortado bastante , pero sinceramente no me acuerdo de lo que se dice, jejje. Además, es un puro escribir como habla el cura ese)

-Pues yo os de-cla-ro ma-ri-do y mu-jer. Pu-e-des be-s...

James no espero a que terminara la frase. Llevaba esperando ese momento desde que se había levantado. Llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Lily y la besó apasionadamente.

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir.

-Eh... ¡Prongs¡Os vais a ahogar- gritó Sirius, provocando las risas de varios de los invitados.

-Po-de-mos ir en paz - susurró el cura, ya con la voz desfallecida. Que boda tan agotadora.

Sirius pensó que nunca había unas palabras tan hermosas en toda su vida. "Podemos irnos". Hasta sonaban bien.

Lily y James fueron cogidos de la mano hasta la puerta. Allí les asaltaron sus familiares y amigos con gritos de "Viva los novios". Los granos de arroz aterrizaron en su cabeza.

¡Bombardeo- grito Sirius, haciendo aparecer una bolsa de arroz.

-Venga¡una foto¡Todos juntos!

Los amigos de los jóvenes esposos se pusieron delante de la puerta, todos apretujados y sonrientes. En el medio estaban Lily y James, éste ultimo pasando la mano por la cintura de la pelirroja.

¡Click!

**Unos 30 minutos después **

_(Los invitados han llegado al lugar del banquete. Tener en cuenta que los ingleses cenan muy pronto, por eso he puesto la hora de la boda a las 2 o así. Ahora calculo que serán las 4 y media mas o menos)_

¡Primo Sirius¡Primo Sirius!

Una niña pequeña, de apenas unos cuatro años, corría en dirección al hombre de pelo negro con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Sirius la recibió en sus brazos y la levantó en el aire, haciéndola girar.

-Hola, Nimphy – saludó alegremente.

La chiquilla hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua.

¡No me llames así!

-Está bien, está bien... pero, por favor, deja de poner esa cara tan espantosa. ¡Me das miedo! – exclamó Sirius, poniendo caras de terror ante la sonrisa entusiasmada de su prima.

Tonks de repente cambio su peinado. Su pelo se puso largo hasta los pies y adquirió un tono verde chillón, que como podéis imaginar, combinaba "de miedo" con su túnica morada.

A Sirius le entró un ataque de pánico ante tal combinación y lanzo a la pequeña volando. Afortunadamente (para Tonks y para Sirius, porque sino Andrómeda lo hubiera descuartizado), Remus estaba atento y recogió a la pequeña.

¿Estás bien, Tonks?

¡Weee¡Otra vez!

Remus miró a su amigo, que ahora se tapaba los ojos y gritaba:

¡Dile que se lo quite, por favor, que se lo quite!

El licántropo miró a la pequeña, que se reía aparentemente de su primo y le susurroóal oído.

-Dice Padfoot que estás guapísima y que quiere que te quedes así.

La chica sonrió al saber que su primo estaba contento _(Hum... Remus... ) _pero, pensando en algo, miró preocupada al hombre que la tenía en brazos.

¿Padfoot¿Qué es un padfoot?

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Una historia demasiado larga. Algún día te la contaremos – luego se giró a su amigo, que seguía con los ojos tapados – Sirius¿vienes?

¿Se lo ha quitado ya?

-No.

¿Por qué?

-Hem... – Remus intentaba inventar una excusa sobre la marcha. Se acercó al oído de su amigo para que Tonks no les oyera – Verás, es que cuando se lo he ido a decir, al ver que no te gustaba casi se pone a llorar. Así que le he tenido que decir que estaba muy guapa.

-Oh, Moony... ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ahora tendré que ir con los ojos cerrados todo el banquete.

-  Tampoco exageres. Seguramente se sentara en otra mesa.

-Bueno, pues tendré que ir hasta la mesa con los ojos cerrados. Guíame¿vale?

Remus había empezado a andar antes de oír estas ultimas palabras. Seguía con Tonks en los brazos, que ahora se cambiaba de color de piel.

-Me gusta el azul oscuro – dijo Remus, mirando distraído a la pequeña.

¡CLONC!

¡Auch¿Pero que...?– Sirius se llevo la mano a la cabeza, dolorido. Miro sorprendido a la farola que tenia delante, como si el que la hubiera puesto ahí fuera idiota ¿Quién ha puesto esto aquí¿No me estabas guiando tu, Moony?

(Nda. Esta parte esta dedicada a mi hermano . Cuando hubo un eclipse tenia miedo de quedarse ciego e iba por la calle con los ojos cerrados. Que decir que acabo chocándose con una farola D)

Sirius no recibió respuesta. Miro a su alrededor para ver que su prima y su amigo estaban a bastantes metros de él.

No tuvo más remedio que correr para cogerlos.

Cuando al final los dio alcance se encontró en una especie de claro. Alrededor había árboles, pero en medio del claro había una gigantesca carpa de color ocre que cubría toda la extensión.

-Venga, Sirius. Tenemos que ir a la mesa de honor.

-Moony – empezó Sirius mirando el interior de la carpa. Había varias mesas enormes ya puestas. Solo faltaba que fueran rellenadas con "manjares" (según Sirius) – ¿Tú crees que al estar en la mesa de honor tocaremos a más comida?

-No digas tonterías, Padfoot. Y coge un momento a Tonks, que para algo es tu prima.

Sirius recibió en sus brazos a Tonks. Cuando se fijo en ella, Sirius se puso pálido de la impresión.

¿Qué haces con la piel azul?

-Lilian, querida... ¡estás guapísima¡Que boda tan perfecta¡Ha salido tan bien todo!

La madre de James, Margory Potter, se acercó a su nuera y la abrazó suavemente, con cuidado de no arrugarse el vestido.

¡Me ha traído tan buenos recuerdos! – continuó con su voz chillona. Lily la miraba, sonriendo por cortesía, pero con la mente en otro sitio – ¡Parece como si me hubiera vuelto a casar¿Te acuerdas de nuestra boda, Harold¿Verdad que la recuerdas?

-Como olvidarla, querida – contestó sumiso el padre de James, pidiendo con la mirada disculpas a Lily por la efusividad de su mujer.

¡Oh¡Y aquí esta Jamsie! Está echo todo un hombre ya... ¿verdad, Harold?

-Sí, querida.

-Hola, mamá – saludó James con un rápido beso en la mejilla de su madre ¿Te importa que te robe a mi esposa un momento?

-Claro que no, querido. ¿Cómo iba a importarme¡Pasároslo bien! – Margory observó como la pareja se iba, mientras los ojos se le enrojecían – Oh, Harold...

-No te preocupes, querida – dijo mientras le tendía un pañuelo bordado – James nunca te va a olvidar.

¿Qué pasa, James? No digo que no te agradezca que me hayas salvado de tu madre, pero... ¿a qué vienen tantas prisas?

James la llevo a un rincón y la besó, dejándola gratamente sorprendida.

-Solo quería decirte que te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, pero no creo que este sea el momento para... los invitados...

¡Al diablo los invitados!

Lily sonrió, devolviéndole el beso a James.

-Esta noche tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Está bien... - aceptó resignado James - pero TODA la noche¿eh?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

¡Eh, parejita- exclamó Sirius apareciendo ¡Tenemos aquí un problema con las mesas!

¡Al diablo con las mesas- bramó James, intentando volver a besar a la pelirroja.

-James, tenemos que ir... esta noche... - contestó esquiva Lily.

¿Y para qué me he molestado en dibujar el plano¡Un enorme plano con las mesas dibujadas y todos los nombres de los invitados colocados en sus sitios!

¡Deja de quejarte y muévete!

-Oye, Alastor... no creo que James haya envenenado la bebida - empezó Remus, observando entretenido como Ojoloco Moody bebía de petaca.

-Nunca se es demasiado previsor, chico... ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE- gritó entusiasmado.

Remus pegó un bote. Odiaba los gritos inesperados de ese hombre.

-Ves, por ejemplo... mira ese hombre de allí - susurró confidente señalando a un anciano de barba blanca bien recortada. Su túnica era de un color salmón y de los bordes colgaban pequeños hilitos azules, coronados por pequeñas estrellitas que tenían toda la pinta de verse en la oscuridad. Llevaba un sombrero del mismo estilo y se reía mientras picaba unos pinchitos con glotonería - Me parece muy sospechoso... tiene una pinta extraña, casi diría que excéntrica.

-Es el hermano de Dumbledore - contestó Remus divertido - Aberforth Dumbledore.

-Ah... - murmuró, con lo que se podría llamar la poca vergüenza que tenía - pero sigue siendo extraño.

-Es el hermano de Dumbledore¡podemos esperar cualquier cosa- argumentó el licántropo.

-Tienes toda la razón, chico, toda la razón - contesto, dando otro trago a su petaca.

_(Nda. Esta escena la he basado en el quinto libro, que Moody dice que solo ha visto una vez a Aberforth. Podéis pensar que solo le ha visto la vez que le tomo la foto, pero yo he pensado que además de la foto, le vio otra vez. Aunque eso serian dos veces, pero me da exactamente igual. Quería meterle y ya está Yo mando, jejje...)_

¡No bebas más, Hagrid- exclamó Peter, intentando quitarle la jarra al enorme semi-gigante, que ya tenía las mejillas y la nariz coloradas.

Hagrid meneaba la jarra, divirtiéndose ante los intentos que hacía el pequeño hombre por alcanzarla.

¡Hey, Peter¿Has visto a Lily y a James? Queríamos felicitarles.

-Hola, Alice. Frank - saludó dirigiéndose al matrimonio Longbottom - No, no los he visto. Se retrasaron un poco saludando a los invitados y los perdí de vista.

-Oh, bueno... creo que seguiremos buscándoles - murmuró la mujer de cara redondeada.

¡Mira Alice! Allí veo a Sirius - gritó Frank, agitando el brazo para que el hombre de ojos azules le viera - Seguro que él lo sabe. Nos vemos mas tarde, Peter.

-Un placer verte de nuevo - se despidió la muchacha, sonriéndole.

-Hola, señora Lupin - saludó cortés Lily, dirigiéndose hacia la madre del licántropo.

-Hola - respondió la elegante mujer, abrazándola con ternura - pero llámame Ellie¿de acuerdo? Demasiada formalidad no es bueno.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo, que era del mismo color que los ojos de Remus, ámbar. De un simple vistazo se podía ver de donde había heredado su hijo toda esa nobleza. Era alta y delgada como un junco. Llevaba el pelo, de un marrón apagado, recogido en un sencillo moño y una túnica elegante, aunque no muy cara. Sin conocerla, se sabía que era una buena mujer.

¿No ha venido su marido?

-Claro que ha venido. ¡Richard no se lo habría perdido por nada- exclamó Ellie, señalando a un grupo de gente - Está hablado ahí, con Dumbledore. ¡Todo esto es tan nuevo para él! Se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando se enteró de que era bruja, pero tengo que reconocer que no conozco a ningún Muggle al que le apasione tanto la magia como a él.

Lily desvió la mirada hacia el padre de Remus. Era un hombre alto, grande, de expresión afable y tranquila.

-Parece encantador - confesó la pelirroja, sintiendo de verdad que lo que decía era cierto.

Ellie rió, encantada, y se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo es. Nunca me podría haber enamorado de otro hombre.

Entre secretos, confesiones y risas pasaron unos agradable minutos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

_(Nda. ¿No es genial la madre de Remus? Me encanta el personaje... es tan buena. Richard también me gusta... y mi lobito mucho mas! .)_

¡Esa tía tuya está como una cabra, James! Lo que me ha costado sentarla en su sitio. Decía que... - Sirius pensó unos segundos ¡ya ni me acuerdo de lo que quería!

-Mi madre insistió en invitarla. No pude disuadirla.

-Olvídalo. Tengo hambre...

James sonrió a su mejor amigo.

-Creo que es hora de que nos sentemos ya. Estoy harto de felicitaciones.

¡Siiiii!

Sirius fue trotando hasta la mesa principal, que tenía forma de media luna. Estaba en una especia de tarima, para que los novios fueran visibles desde todos los ángulos. A su alrededor había cuatro mesas grandes y redondas, en las que se sentarían los invitados. Una para los participantes de la Orden del Fénix y las otras tres para los demás familiares e invitados. Los amigos mas cercanos se sentarían en la mesa principal, junto a Lily y James.

El hombre de ojos azules eligió una de las sillas centradas, para estar en medio de las conversaciones.

-Hem... Sirius, ese es mi sitio.

¡Uy! Lo siento Suz - se disculpó moviéndose a la silla mas cercana.

-Sirius... esa es la silla de Robyn.

¿Se puede saber por qué están todas ocupadas?

- ¿Te has molestado en mirar el plano que ha dibujado James?

-.

-Me lo imaginaba - suspiró Suzanne, soplando para quitarse un mechón de la cara.

-No es mi culpa. ¿Dónde está el plano?

-En la entrada - murmuró señalando a la enorme puerta de tela.

-Oh... está muy lejos.

-Entonces siéntate en el suelo.

-Vale, vale... ya voy.

Una larga fila de camareros, todos vestidos de blanco, salieron llevando sobre una mano bandejas plateadas, repletas de "exquisitos manjares", según Sirius de nuevo, que desplegaba la servilleta y se la intentaba atar de babero (menos mal que Remus no le dejo ). Rodeando las mesas sirvieron la comida y animadas conversaciones se empezaron a establecer en todas las bulliciosas mesas.

¡Una foto, Suz- pidió Peter, sonriendo. Suz sonrió al objetivo, saludando con la mano.

¿No me vas a pedir a mi una, Wormtail¡Yo soy mucho mas fotogénico que Suz!

_Click_

¿QUE¿Ya la has hecho¡No estaba preparado!

-Está bien, está bien... te haré otra - contestó Peter, preparándose. Entre la comisura de sus labios agregó - Solo para que te calles...

¿Has dicho alg...

_Click_

¡Otra vez¡Me has sacado hablando¡HAZME OTRA!

Peter elevó los ojos al cielo y esta vez espero a que Sirius estuviera preparado (lo que llevo cinco minutos al menos).

_Click_

¡Hey, Wormtail¿Quieres carne o pescado?

-Pescado.

Robyn volcó de nuevo toda su atención en una de las camareras que tomaban nota en la mesa principal. Era una mujer pequeña, redondeada, pero tan agradable que resultaba hermosa. Le repitió lo que le había dicho Peter, y a continuación pidió lo suyo.

-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Desea carne o pescado?

La otra camarera, completamente distinta a la anterior, se detuvo delante de Sirius, haciéndole la rutinaria pregunta. Era alta, esbelta. Demasiado morena para ser inglesa, y con un pelo negro y sedoso, recogido en un moño.

-Hola, preciosa - saludo Sirius, guiñándola un ojo. _(. Me pido la camarera!)_

¿Carne o pescado- repitió secamente.

Sirius la miro detenidamente. Aparentemente se hacia la dura, pero caería en sus redes. Empezó por mostrarle su mejor sonrisa.

-Carne...

¿Punto de la carne?

-Poco hecha - murmuro, mirándola de arriba a abajo. _(Definitivamente soy la camarera)_

¿Alguna salsa en especial?

-Una picante.

La camarera apuntó apresuradamente sus notas y le dio las gracias con sequedad, pasando a preguntar a Remus, que la trató mucho más educadamente.

¡Hey, preciosa¿Te haces una foto conmigo- gritó Sirius, dirigiéndose con una sonrisa a la camarera.

-Estoy trabajando - respondió, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Esperaré a que acabes.

Remus levantó una ceja, reprochándole con la mirada su comportamiento. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se llevó a la boda un trozo de pan.

-Sólo se está haciendo la dura.

-Oye, Suz... ¿no habías traído tu también una cámara-preguntó Robyn, dando un sorbo a su copa.

¡Es verdad¡Se me había olvidado- exclamó poniéndose el bolso en el regazo y sacando de él una pequeña cámara negra - Y ahora te hago una foto, venga¡por hablar!

-Oh... de acuerdo. Pero hazla rápido.

_Click_

-Lily... venga¡te toca a ti¡Una con James!

¿Qué pasa- preguntó James al oír su nombre.

-Suz quiere una foto nuestra.

¿Y a qué esperas- murmuró cogiendo de la cintura a Lily.

-No te cortes, James... ser más tiernos... ?vale, vale! Tampoco pedía tanto... - dijo Suz, al ver que se empezaban a besar.

-Mmm... esto está bueno - dijo Peter, saboreando su segundo plato ¿Qué salsa crees que lleva?

-No tengo ni idea, pero opino como tú - añadió James, llevándose un trozo demasiado grande a la boca, lo que le costó un golpe en el brazo por parte de Lily ¡Auch!

-Creo que iré a dar la enhorabuena a la camarera por haberme traído lo que le pedí - murmuró Sirius, haciendo el amago de levantarse, mientras buscaba con la vista a la atractiva morena.

-Sirius...

¿Si, Moony?

-Siéntate - ordenó el licántropo, ya cansado de las estupideces de su amigo.

-Jo.

-Terminé - dijo Suz, interrumpiendo la cháchara de Robyn, en la que apenas había participado ¿Qué crees que habrá de postre?

-Me recuerdas a alguien que yo me sé - contestó ésta última, mirando a Sirius.

-No me insultes - replicó con sarcasmo.

-Ya, bueno... has debido estar demasiado ocupada con la comida supongo. Sirius lleva hablándonos de la tarta un cuarto de hora por lo menos.

-Mientras lleve nata será perfecta.

¡Weeee¡La tarta¡Aquí, aquí- gritó Sirius, agitando la mano.

Varios de los invitados rieron, sobre todo los que ya conocían su amor hacia la comida. Un camarero hacía levitar la enorme tarta, que estaba encima de una bandeja de plata. Fue directamente hacia el lugar donde estaban sentados Lily y James y la dejó delante de ellos.

Peter y Suz sacaron las cámaras a la vez, enfocando a los novios.

-Venga¡cortarla ya- animó Peter.

¡Eso, que hay hambre! (imaginad quien ha dicho esto )

Lily y James cogieron el largo cuchillo, con un diseño muy elaborado en la empuñadura, y lo hundieron en la tarta, mientras sonreían a la cámara.

La madre de James se había acercado y daba instrucciones de como tenían que posar. La siguiente foto fue James cortando un trozo y clavándolo en la punta del cuchillo. Luego tuvo que acercárselo a Lily a la boca.

-Odio estas fotos tan cursis... - farfulló por la comisura de la boca.

-Piensa en mi madre - contestó James, sin dejar de sonreír.

Lily sonrió aún mas, sintiendo que se le empezaba a desencajar la mandíbula. Por suerte, Harold, el padre de James, corrió a ayudarles rápido y por fin Sirius pudo tener su trozo tan deseado de tarta.

Sirius se levantó, con la copa llena de champagne en la mano, y carraspeó un par de veces.

-Antes de empezar a comer, me gustaría proponer un brindis.

Varias personas aplaudieron y Peter hizo un par de fotos.

-La tarta me espera, así que seré breve - algunos rieron, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él - Hem... bueno, no se como empezar. Solo decir que éste es uno de los días mas importantes de mi vida y eso que no me caso yo. Quiero brindar por Prongs... digo James - rectificó al ver las caras de extrañeza del público - y claro, por la pelirroja, que ahora parece muy angelical, pero... Bueno, volviendo a lo que iba, solo decir que espero pronto ver correteando por aquí pequeños Lilys y James, aunque recemos para que no saquen su pelo. Y vamos, en definitiva, que la tarta se me enfría. Así que terminare diciendo que sean muy felices, que coman perdices y que no se olviden de invitarme.

Sirius levantó la copa, mientras los invitados aplaudían y muchos brindaban con él.

-Ah... ¡James! Han desaparecido los muñecos de chocolate.

¿Qué¿Cuáles?

-Los que nos representaban a nosotros.

¿Y a dónde han ido?

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría.

-Ya... mmm... chocolate... Moonnnyyy...

-Hgfff... - Remus tragó lo que masticaba y puso rápidamente sus manos a la espalda ¿Sí?

¿No habrás visto por casualidad unos muñequitos de chocolate?

-No.

¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Yo no he hecho nad...

¡Ah¡Me ha comido la cabeza- gritó Lily, que se había acercado por detrás de Remus y había visto los muñecos que éste escondía.

Remus los sacó despacio, sonriendo un poco avergonzado. Sostenía los dos muñecos, la figura de la mujer sin cabeza y la del hombre...

¡Me has comido las piernas¿Como has podido comerme las piernas?

-Estaban muy ricas - contesto Remus, relamiéndose.

-Salvaje... 

Un rato después la gente se empezaba a levantar y se iba a la parte central, donde las mesas habían desaparecido y una gran plataforma, no muy alta, de parqué, había aparecido. De la nada empezaba a sonar una música lenta y las parejas se empezaban a formar.

¿Me permites esta baile- susurró James al oído de su esposa.

Ésta rió y aceptó la mano que James le tendía. Se levantaron y empezaron a andar hasta el centro de la tarima. Allí, el padre de Lily se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Primer baile con el padre... tradición familiar. ¿Me permites- dijo el padre de Lily amablemente.

James asintió con la cabeza, aunque con mucho gusto le hubiera dicho que no. Lily le miro con una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo perfectamente que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre de pelo revuelto.

Remus y Sirius estaban en la barra, conversando animadamente. De vez en cuando los ojos de Sirius se iban detrás de alguna chica que pasaba.

-Por favor¿nos puedes servir otra copa? – pidió Remus a la camarera bajita que antes había atendido su mesa durante la cena.

-Por supuesto. ¿Algo más? – preguntó mirando a Sirius.

-No, no... bueno, mejor si. Otra de lo mismo.

Sirius aprovechó cuando la camarera no miraba para echarla un ojo.

-Es guapa.

-Si – asintió Remus

-Puedes quedarte aquí hablando con ella. Yo tengo que ir a buscar a la morena. Me debe una foto.

-No tienes remedio, Padfoot. Y no, gracias. Prefiero que no me dejes solo. Además, no es mi tipo.

-Tienes razón – suspiró Sirius, recorriendo con la mirada a las parejas que bailaban.

-Aquí tienen – interrumpió la mujer, sirviéndoles las copas.

-Gracias.

Los dos esperaron a que se fuera para seguir hablando.

-Sería una pena dejarla escapar.

-Sí, pero no se a quien presentársela.

-No, yo tamp...

¡Hey¡Chicos! Os he estado buscan... – gritó Peter, apareciendo a su lado.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, intercambiando una mirada muy significativa.

-Querido Wormtail – empezó Sirius, pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Quiero presentarte a alguien que...

-Esto es un asco... – protestó James, sentándose al lado de sus dos amigos en la barra.

¿Qué pasa?

-Llevo intentando bailar con Lily desde hace tres canciones.

Sirius rió, acariciándole con sarcasmo el pelo a su mejor amigo.

-Pobrecito, le roban a su chica...

-Cállate, Padfoot.

Suz se sentó al lado de Robyn, pasándose la mano por la frente.

¿Con quien has bailado? – preguntó la última.

-Dumbledore. Y para ser tan viejo te aseguro que se mueve bien.

Robyn sonrió a su amiga al verla tan cansada.

¿Por qué no bailas con alguien? – preguntó Suz.

-No me gusta bailar.

-Venga, he visto a Remus por ahí.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero bailar con Remus?

-No... nada, por decir a alguien... ya sabes...

-Ya.

-Venga, voy a sacar a bailar a James. Le he visto al pobre intentar bailar con Lily varias veces y no le dejaban.

-No voy a pedirle a Remus que baile conmigo.

-Lo que tu digas... pero vente.

-Oye¿y Peter?

-Le hemos presentado a alguien – contestaron Sirius y Remus al unísono, con las mismas sonrisas malévolas en el rostro.

¿A quién se puede saber?

-A una camarera – contesto Remus.

-Lo que me recuerda que tengo un asuntillo pendiente. Si me permitís... ahora vuelvo – dijo Sirius, levantándose de la banqueta y escurriéndose entre la gente.

-James, venga. Te voy a sacar a bailar.

¿Qué¿Quién? – preguntó éste, completamente desorientado, sin saber quien le hablaba.

¿Quién va a ser? Venga... no te resistas.

Ahora James miraba a Suz y ésta le tiraba de la mano para sacarle a la pista de baile. James no se resistió, cansado de perseguir a Lily.

¡Y quiero veros a vosotros dos bailando también! – grito Suz a Remus y a Robyn, que se habían quedado juntos en la barra.

-No si yo...

-No hace falta que...

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, un poco avergonzados.

¿Bailas? – preguntó Remus, tendiéndole la mano. Ella la aceptó y salieron a la pista.

¿Te queda mucho para acabar el turno?

-Para ti, sí.

-Venga preciosa... te prometí una foto. No me harás romper la promesa¿no? – susurró Sirius, mirándola pícaramente.

-En lo que a mi me concierne, me da exactamente igual lo que hagas.

-Estoy seguro que te mueres por un baile.

-No te cansas¿verdad? – preguntó ella reservada.

-No.

-No se porque me lo imaginaba – respondió mordaz.

-Venga, solo un baile.

-Me estas distrayendo.

¿No me vas a decir tu nombre siquiera?

La mujer pensó durante unos segundos.

¿Me dejaras en paz?

-No. Pero de todas formas, aunque no me lo dijeras, tampoco te dejaría en paz. Solo lo decía porque si tengo que estar toda la noche persiguiéndote hasta que bailes conmigo pueda llamarte de alguna manera.

-Ya. Bueno, es Rachel.

-Sirius Black.

¿Te irás ahora?

-Ya te dije que no tengo prisa.

-Lo sé., pero tenía que intentarlo una ultima vez – contestó Rachel, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Bailas muy bien, Suz. Tengo que admitirlo.

-Todo un halago viniendo de ti – contestó Suzanne, sonriendo a James al acabar la canción.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, sin saber que decir.

-Bueno¿vas a ir a buscarla o te vas a quedar aquí todo el día?

James la miró, primero sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

-Y no dejes que te la vuelvan a quitar¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho – exclamó mientras se perdía entre los invitados.

¡Ja! Lo conseguí, Remus. He bailado con ella – exclamó Sirius, marcándose un baile.

-Seguro que lo ha hecho solo para librarse de ti.

-Ya... por eso hemos quedado mañana¿no?

Remus sonrió, incapaz de decir como le podía ir tan bien a Sirius con las chicas. (Nda. Yo si lo puedo decir... )

-Mira, ahí viene Peter.

-Parece contento.

-Hola- saludo, dándole un sorbo al vaso de Remus.

-Eh¡qué es mi vaso! (Nda. Encima de traidor, gorrón)

¡Ups!

-Pareces contento.

-Si, bueno, es que... – comentó, poniéndose rojo.

-Cuenta, Wormtail.

-Y queremos _todos_ los detalles – añadió Sirius, pidiendo una copa para él.

-Lily, te estaba buscando.

-Oh, James... siento haberte dejado así... pero es que me pedían bailes, uno, luego otro...

-No digas nada mas, pero el siguiente es para mí¿vale?

-Por supuesto – contestó Lily, besándolo.

-Ah, no... viene ese primo tuyo... ese tan pesado que...

¡James!

-Es la verdad, amor. Pero viene directo hacia aquí... no, no... ¡Vámonos!

¿Qué¿Pero si no podemos...

Antes de que Lily se diera cuenta, James tiraba de ella y la sacaba al jardín.

Sólo tres hombres se fijaron en la salida de la pareja. Cámara en mano, se dispusieron a seguirles.

Andaron un buen trecho, metiéndose entre los árboles. Hacía ya unos minutos que Lily había dejado de recogerse el vestido y ahora tenia todo el borde lleno de barro. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Antes de aparecer en el pequeño claro, Lily ya había oído la cascada. Los árboles se abrieron y apareció un campo descubierto, con una pequeña cascada que luchaba por pasar entre las rocas, acabando en un pequeño estanque.

James, con sus dedos entrelazados entre los de la pelirroja, la llevó hasta el borde del estanque, donde la hizo arrodillarse. Él hizo lo mismo, quedando así a su altura.

Lo único que pudo pensar que este era el verdadero entorno de su esposa. Ni la iglesia, ni la sala de baile... sólo la naturaleza. La hacía aparecer en todo su esplendor salvaje.

James acarició la mejilla de Lily, que se tiñó de rosa. Subió las dos manos hasta los mechones rojo fuego y deshizo con suavidad el recogido. La melena cayó sobre los hombros de la muchacha, inundándolo todo de destellos rojizos. Acercó su cara al cuello de Lily y lo besó despacio, subiendo hasta la cara. Poso sus labios en los de la pelirroja y sintió como ella respondía a sus caricias.

Con suavidad deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Lily e intento desabrochar el vestido. Lily dejó de besar a James y riendo, se escabulló de entre sus brazos. Entró en la orilla del lago y el vestido se le mojó, pero ella siguió hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. James, mirando divertido a su esposa, la persiguió.

Una vez los dos dentro entre abrazos empezaron a desnudarse.

Lily sonreía mientras desabrochaba la camisa de James y se la quitaba (la autora babea). Él, por otra parte, acabo de quitarle el vestido blanco, que se quedo flotando.

James besó a Lily y la hizo sumergirse. Segundos después, cuando salieron, sus labios seguían unidos.

¡Mira que eres tonto, Peter! Te dije que era por el otro camino...

-Shhh... - chistó Remus, poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

Sirius y Peter se callaron. Intrigados, miraron a donde su amigo les señalaba. A pocos metros de ellos, Lily y James estaban en el estanque, bañándose juntos. (Afortunadamente) El agua les llegaba a la barbilla, pero ellos no paraban de mirarse y de reír.

Los tres sonrieron, al ver a la pareja intimando tanto.

James miró a Lily después de besarla. La estrechaba entre sus brazos, como si pudiera escapársele. James la oyó reírse y la miró.

¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba mirando esto - murmuró apoyándose en el pecho de James (_quien pudiera...) _y enseñándole el anillo. Por la parte interior se podía leer una pequeña inscripción, bellamente tallada.

-Juntos por siempre - leyó James.

-Prometido - susurro la pelirroja, volviendo a besarle.

(Nda. Siento esa frase tan típica, pero es la 1.30 de la madrugada y no es que tenga una inspiración tremenda. Tendréis que conformaros)

Los tres se miraron enternecidos.

-Creo que nos debemos ir...

-Sí - acepto Sirius, todavía mirándoles.

-Sólo una foto.

Peter apunto entre las hojas a la pareja y apretó el botón.

Click

La ultima hoja del álbum cayo ligera sobre el montón restante. Remus acaricio la desgastada tapa de cuero rememorando la promesa.

Nunca había conocido a una pareja que se amaran tanto como lo hacían Lily y James. Eran dos seres únicos... de estos que sólo nacen cada muchos años.

La vieja pregunta volvió a surgir en su mente¿Por que siempre los que menos lo merecen?

Tal vez... tal vez esa fuera la respuesta. Sencillamente porque son los que menos lo merecen. Personas tan especiales que no tienen sitio en este mundo.

Quitándose el libro de las rodillas, se levantó y se acercó a la estantería. Guardó el álbum en su hueco y miró todos los demás. Decenas de tomos que resumían su vida. Le dolía mirar las viejas fotos, pero a la vez era un consuelo. Ver que todo ese tiempo no se había perdido... que aun quedaba algo.

Subió el primer peldaño de la estrecha escalera. Los ojos se le cerraban por el sueño.

_¿Por qué no podía ser el tan especial¿Por qué no podía ir con ellos?_

JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD

**Disclaimer: Voy a ponerlo esto lo primero de todo, porque siempre se me olvida. Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcáis en esta historia son míos, sino invención de JK. Los que no reconozcáis son todo míos. Hago esto por diversión y blablabla...**

**Nda: Yepeee! Tengo que admitir que me ha llevado lo suyo, pero es que tantos exámenes, ordenador escacharrado y el poco tiempo del que dispongo... no doy abasto! Comprendedme... . Bueno, el caso es que ha salido una historia muy larga¿no creéis? Son 27 hojas, tamaño 12, Times New Roman. Me he superado a mi misma! Lo próximo que suba será el capítulo 2 de Haciendo Justicia, que ya llevo mucho retraso. Pero la semana que viene empiezan los exámenes fuertes, así que calculo que unas 2/3 semanas tendréis que esperar. Ya sabéis que soy muy lenta, aunque intentare darme prisa. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, y que dejéis muchos muchos muchiiiiiiiiisimos reviews.**

**CAPITULO 3: Un paraíso en formato bolsillo - Los Merodeadores, Lily, Robyn y Suz se van de viaje en el verano, después de haber acabado su séptimo año. País extranjero, otro idioma... que vuestra cabecita empieza a funcionar para imaginaros lo que puede pasar .**

**Corrección de errores: 19/02/05**


	4. Cap 3 Paraíso En Formato Bolsillo

**N/A: Dios! Hace cuanto no actualizo? Sé que os avise que en este fic iría despacio, pero creo que me he pasado UU Lo sientoooo... Y la verdad, podéis agradecer al fic de Hermione-Weasley86 "_Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí_" – lo recomiendo, x cierto, a todos los amantes de la época de los Merodeadores – porque me inspiró para ponerme a escribir (lo que pasa que luego me volví a bloquear xD). **

**En fin, creo que os debo una disculpa, pero de todas formas espero que disfrutéis este xapi! Y mandadme reviews para decirme k tal, okis?**

**Dedicado a AnnaTB... que no sé cuántas veces me ha insistido para que lo continuase xDD Por ser tan paciente jaja. Se lo merece. Después de más de un año sin actualizar yo ya habría desistido jeje.**

**Disclaimer: Estoy intentando acostumbrarme a poner esto siempre, xa deciros los que seguro que ya sabéis No gano un duro con esto –la ruina-, sólo lo hago por diversión y lo único que me pertenece es lo que no reconozcáis.**

**CAPITULO 3: UN PARAÍSO EN FORMATO BOLSILLO **

_**DÍA UNO** _

-Dos hora... ¿A quién se le ocurre?

-Haznos el favor y cállate. No has parado de quejarte desde que llegamos.

-¡Sólo podían ser Muggles!

-Shhh... no hables tan alto, Padfoot –susurró Remus, mirando a un lado y a otro a ver si alguien había escuchado la imprudencia de su amigo.

-Estoy harto –murmuró enfurruñado el joven de pelo oscuro cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos–. No sé por qué no nos hemos aparecido... es mucho mas fácil.

-Porque ninguno tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba la isla esa... y además, Robyn no puede aparecerse –explicó el licántropo con paciencia.

-¡No es mi culpa si no pasé el examen! Fue ese inútil que me examinaba. Me tenía manía –se defendió Robyn, una de las tres chicas que había en el grupo.

-Ya, ya... –murmuró Sirius, acercándose a su oído. Ella le contestó con un golpe seco en la nuca.

TI NO NIIIN

La pelea de los dos amigos fue interrumpida por la señal en los altavoces.

-Me pregunto cómo meterán a la mujer en las cajitas esas... Además, Prongs¿te has dado cuenta de que tiene una voz rara? Apuesto diez galeones a que es porque está ahí dentro, toda apretujada y sin poder moverse, y...

-Deja de pensar, Sirius, y escucha. Acaban de anunciar nuestro vuelo –informó una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras cogía su pequeña maleta de mano.

-No te preocupes, ya la llevo yo –comentó James, quitándole el maletín de las manos.

-Oigh, que galán, James. Ya que estás tan solícito¿por qué no llevas también la mía?

La última de las mujeres le plantó su maleta en los brazos, sin darle tiempo a James para reaccionar, y se fue al lado de Remus, para seguir con su conversación.

-Pero, Suz... cuida – PLAF – do.

James estaba de pie, inmóvil, mientras que las dos maletas que había cogido estaban en el suelo.

-Sólo una pregunta, Padfoot. ¿Por qué además de las maletas, tienen las mujeres que llevar maleta de mano? -se preguntó en voz alta-. ¿No les entra todo en una sola?

-Serás torpe... Anda, dame la de Suz que ya la llevo yo –dijo Sirius, ayudando a su mejor amigo a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Prongs, Padfoot! Daos prisa que se van –gritó Peter, persiguiendo a las tres chicas y a Remus.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos... Me hacen esperar dos horas y ahora me vienen con prisas. ¡Pues que se esperen!

-Ellos se esperan, pero el avión no.

-Hum... date prisa, James –exclamó, empezando a correr.

-Vooooy.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Ya estamos aquí –anunció Sirius, resoplando.

-¿Dónde estabais? Estamos a punto de entrar. ¡Mira que llegar tarde! Si el avión se hubiese ido...

Sirius escrutó con la mirada a Suzanne. Luego miró a Lily, que sonreía al ver a su amiga tan desquiciada.

-Dime que no la han poseído.

-Tiene miedo al avión –explicó, intentando contener la risa.

-¡Y tú no te rías! Es un asunto muy serio, Lily –gritó Suz, girándose para encarar a su amiga.

-Ven a sentarte un ratito conmigo. ¿Te parece bien? Nos tranquilizamos... –dijo Sirius con un tono de voz suave, pasándole un brazo por encima a su amiga.

-¡Yo estoy muy tranquila!

-Eh... ¿tranquilizamos? No... no quise decir eso, quise decir nos... ehh... nos... ¡acostamo! Uy, no. ¡Eso tampoco!

-¿QUUUÉ? -gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡DEPRAVADO, ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

-Suz, no quise decir...

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

-Por favor, Suz, baja la voz... Nos están mirando...

-¡DEGENERADO!

-Shhh... no grites...

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

-¿Pasa algo, señor?

La escena la interrumpió un guarda de seguridad con aspecto muy serio. Era un tipo fornido, que sacaba una cabeza a Sirius.

-No, verá, es que... está nerviosa... el avión y...

-¿Está bien, señorita? –preguntó el agente dirigiéndose a Suz, en vista de que no sacaba nada en limpio de Sirius.

-¡Ayúdeme, es un pervertido! –exclamó Suz, lanzándose hacia el guarda y abrazándole.

El pobre hombre, al ver a Suz agarrada a él, se puso rojo y carraspeó para disimular la vergüenza.

-Por favor, señorita. Estoy seguro de que todo tiene una explicación –dijo mirando a Sirius con ojos retadores-. No creo que ninguna señorita tan guapa tenga ningún problema¿verdad?

Sirius tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza muy rápido.

-Lo suponía. Y por favor, mantengan la calma porque sino tendrán que irse.

Sirius asintió automáticamente, todavía más rápido que antes.

-Y ahora, señorita, si me disculpa, tengo que irme –explicó, soltando con suavidad los brazos de Suz, que seguían rodeándole.

Suz se acercó al oído del policía y le dijo algo que Sirius no pudo captar. El guarda escuchó serio, miró a Sirius y asintió. Éste tragó saliva.

-Me quedaré por aquí cerca –advirtió antes de irse.

En cuanto el policía estuvo lo bastante lejos, Sirius preguntó:

-¿Qué le has dicho?

Suz le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no dijo nada.

-Eres una estúpida. Podías habernos metido en problemas.

-Te hubiera metido a ti en problemas. Y, además, te lo merecías por lo que me dijiste.

-Ya te dije que no había querido decir eso.

Suz le miró y se acercó a él, provocadoramente. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sirius y le susurró al oído:

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te gustaría acostarte conmigo?

Suz apoyó el dedo índice en el pecho de Sirius, y lo deslizó con suavidad hasta llegar al ombligo, juguetona.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrían cada vez más al ver hacia donde bajaba el dedo. Su cara había ido adquiriendo gradualmente un tono cada vez mas rojo.

Al ver el resultado de sus incitaciones, Suz susurró de nuevo al oído de Sirius, tan cerca de él que éste sentía el aliento en la oreja.

-Lo sabía...

Luego aceleró el paso y se marchó, dejando a Sirius solo. Hizo el camino de vuelta sin despegar los ojos de sus zapatos.

**OoOoOoO**

-Corre, Sirius. Los demás ya están dentro –gritó Lily, indicando a Sirius que tenía que darle el billete a la mujer de la puerta.

Anduvieron a buen paso hasta la puerta del avión, donde dos azafatas los saludaron con muy buenos modales.

-Sígueme. Nuestros sitios están más atrás.

Sirius no contestó. Seguía dándole vueltas a la escena de antes.

Recorrieron el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la zona de clase turista. Allí, Sirius vio que Lily tomaba asiento al lado de James, que miraba por la ventanilla distraído.

-¿Dónde me siento?

-Ponte allí; al lado de Suz –dijo Remus, señalando dos asientos detrás suyo.

Y allí estaba Suz, esperándole con un sonrisita. Las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeron de rojo. Vio que Remus lo miraba extrañado, así que se obligó a andar. Cuando llegó a su sitio, Suz le miro a los ojos.

-¿Me dejas la ventana? –preguntó con voz inocente.

-S-sí...yo...sí, claro –contestó Sirius como pudo, tartamudeando.

-¿Te vas a quedar de pie? Siéntate aquí, a mi lado –dijo dando unas palmaditas a la butaca de Sirius.

Sirius obedeció, todavía sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Un poco más adelante, escuchó el comentario de James de que estaba lloviendo.

-¿Quién a traído cámara? –preguntó Robyn.

-Yo –dijo Lily.

-Yo también. Y Peter también, solo que ahora esta dormido y no puede contestar -aclaró James.

-Bueno, yo sí he traído, y creo que tú también¿no, Sirius? –preguntó Suz, cogiéndole con suavidad de la barbilla para que se diera cuenta de que le hablaba.

-Eh¿qué?

-¿Has traído cámara?

-Sí.

_Señores y señoras. Bienvenidos a British Airways. Esperamos que disfruten del vuelo. Llegaremos alrededor de las... _

-Deberías escuchar lo que dicen, Sirius. Están explicando que tienes que hacer en caso de accidente.

-¡Bah! No va a pasar nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Al fin y al cabo, esto va volando...

-¿V-volando? -balbuceó Sirius al final después de unos silenciosos segundos-. ¿Pero no va como esos "eutoviles"? (_Nda. quiso decir automóviles_)

Suz soltó una carcajada ante la cara de estupefacción de su acompañante de vuelo.

-¿Por tierra? No, va vo-lan-do.

-Mentirosa. Le he visto las ruedas.

-Son para despegar.

-¡Glup!

-¿Ya no estás tan seguro?

-Shhh... estoy escuchando las instrucciones.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿No crees que Sirius está algo raro?

-Ya sabes cómo es. Será cualquier cosa – ontestó James, besando a la pelirroja en los labios.

-Creo que le pasa algo con Suz.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo James, girando la cabeza para intentar ver a su amigo, que en ese momento escuchaba con atención a la azafata-. Lo único que veo raro en él es que está escuchando a alguien.

Lily rió, divertida.

-Es que el muy tonto se creía que el avión iba rodando, como los coches.

-Ah, pero... ¿y entonces como va?

Lily miro a su novio perpleja. Al principio se pensó que él la estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver su cara se dio cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Va volando. Por el aire.

-¿Por-el-aire?

-Sí.

-¿Pero muy alto?

-Hombre...

-Si es a un metro o así no me preocupa –comentó James, apoyándose en el respaldo de la butaca.

-Calculo que por encima de las nubes –dijo Lily con una sonrisa-. Pero no te preocupes... vas a estar tan entretenido que ni te vas a enterar.

Lily se apoyó un poco en James.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

Remus apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, sonriendo sin apenas levantar las comisuras de los labios.

-No te vayas a dormir ¿eh? –advirtió Robyn, zarandeándole.

-Tranquila, tranquila, que no me duermo.

-De todas formas lo tienes difícil con Peter roncando en el asiento de atrás –comentó divertida-. Nunca he visto a nadie dormirse tan rápido.

-Yo llevo viendo cómo se duerme desde primero.

-Parece mentira... –suspiró Robyn con nostalgia en la voz.

-¿El qué?

-Que ya hace un mes que hemos acabado en Hogwarts. No vamos a volver.

-A lo mejor sí... ¿quién sabe? –comentó el "profesor Lupin".

-¿Tu crees? En verdad lo espero.

-¡Anímate! Tenemos cinco días de vacaciones en una isla paradisíaca que ha elegido Lily y nadie sabe donde queda...

-Sí, es verdad. Ya ni me acuerdo del nombre.

-Debe de quedar por...

-Van a ser unas vacaciones perfectas –susurró Robyn al oído de Remus.

Éste sintió como ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y, de reojo, vio que sonreía.

-¿Te molesto?

-No...

Ella se acurrucó aún mas y cerró los ojos. Al poco tiempo, Remus observó como su respiración se hacía más regular. Se había quedado dormida.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Ves a Lily? –preguntó Suz, intentando ver por encima de la butaca del de delante suyo.

Sirius, en cambio, lo tenía muy fácil. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y miro a la pareja.

-Está ocupada con James –aclaró el joven.

-Que raro... –comentó con ironía-. ¿Y Robyn?

Sirius volvió a mirar.

-Dormida –y con una sonrisita añadió–, junto a Remus. Los dos muy acurrucados... que tiernos. Son tan adorables cuando están dormidos.

Sirius se sentó de nuevo y miró a Suz, con los ojos brillantes.

-Si te quieres dormir, no me importa que te apoyes en mí.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Black. ¿No has aprendido con lo de antes, o prefieres que siga...?

La cara de Suz se acercó a la de Sirius, quedándose a menos de un palmo de distancia. Éste, arrinconado por la butaca, no podía irse a ningún lado.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó con voz inocente. Se pasó la puntita de la lengua por los labios, que se le quedaron brillantes.

-No, q-que ya... ya...

-¿Si? –dijo Suz. Un mechón de cabello rizado le caía por la cara, y rozaba la de Sirius, que estaba un poco por debajo de la de ella.

-Q-que, pues eso, que s-si...

BRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Han arrancado los motores –explicó Suz, sentándose como si nada hubiese pasado. Sirius vio que se abrochaba el cinturón y procedió a imitarla. Tuvo que pelear un poco con el broche, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado Sirius, al ver que la muchacha de pelo rizado se había puesto un poco pálida.

-Por un momento me había olvidado de estábamos en un avión.

-Tranquila. No puede ser para tanto –dijo, al ver que el avión se movía despacio. Miró por la ventana, y observó curioso el asfalto pasar cada vez más rápido.

-Sí que lo es.

-¡Ey, ey! Esto empieza a ir demasiado rápido. Suz¡Suz! –exclamó Sirius, agarrándose con fuerza a los reposabrazo-. Cada vez va a mas rápido... ¿Esto es normal¡Suz¡Se cae para atrás!

Suz no escuchaba. Estaba pálida, y apretaba como si su vida dependiera de ello los brazos de la butaca, dejando a Sirius solo en la tarea de afrontar su primer vuelo.

Sin previo aviso, el avión dio un bote. Los ojos de Suz se abrieron aterrorizados de par en par, y se enganchó al brazo de Sirius.

**OoOoOoO**

Con el salto del avión, Remus se despertó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada soñadora de Robyn, que le sonreía.

-Te has dormido –dijo, reprendiéndole divertida.

-Tú te dormiste primero –se defendió él, después de bostezar.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al ver que se había dormido apoyado en Robyn. Ella ignoró el cambio de color de Remus y siguió conversando tranquilamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_En este momento estamos sobrevolando la capital de la isla Vanuato, Port Vila. En unos minutos emprenderemos el descenso, así que rogamos que se abrochen los cinturones. _

Suzanne, que no se había movido de su asiento en todo el vuelo, miró todavía más asustada a Sirius. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante, y empezó a abrocharse el cinturón, con tan mala suerte que de nuevo empezaron las turbulencias y Suzanne se pegó a su brazo como una lapa, haciendo que apretase tanto que casi se queda sin respiración.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Peter? –dijo Remus, girándose hacia atrás. Estiró el brazo y dio unos golpecitos en la pierna de su amigo, haciendo que éste roncase más alto-. ¡Peter! Que ya hemos llegado. ¡Despierta!

El aludido parpadeó varias veces, con los ojos hinchados por el sueño. Bostezó y miró a Remus algo desorientado.

-¿Qué pasa?

El licántropo puso los ojos en blanco, y se sentó bien, pues empezaban el descenso.

**OoOoOoO**

El aterrizaje resultó ser bastante bueno, y James se dedicó a mirar por la pequeña ventanilla la pista de aterrizaje, mientras Lily intentaba sacárselo de encima.

-¿Quieres moverte? Ya podemos salir.

James se soltó el cinturón y se levantó para sacar las maletas de mano de los armarios que había en la parte superior. Remus y Peter se levantaron a ayudarlo.

-¿Podéis ayudarnos por aquí? –exclamó una voz, que los amigos reconocieron como la de Suzanne.

Ésta estaba de pie, peleando con el cinturón de Sirius, que estaba adquiriendo un tono nada saludable.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El listo éste, que casi se corta en dos.

-¡Encima me echa la culpa! Pero si ha sido por ti, que me has cogido justo el brazo –se defendió Sirius.

-Déjate de excusas, idiota, y mete tripa –dijo Suz.

-¿Insinúas que estoy gordo?

-¡QUE METAS TRIPA!

Sirius metió tripa inmediatamente, mientras Suz se peleaba una vez más intentando soltar el cinturón.

-Nada que hacer, se ha atascado.

-Pues vamos a perder el autobús que nos lleva al aeropuerto –dijo Lily, mirando por la ventanita al autobús que se llenaba de pasajeros.

-Tendremos que dejarte aquí, Padfoot –confesó James, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-¡NOOO! –exclamó, pegándose a la cintura de Remus, que era quien tenía más cerca, como una lapa-. Si yo me vuelvo, Moony también.

-A mí no me metas en esto –protestó Remus, sacando la varita. Miró si había alguna azafata y, al ver que no había nadie, apuntó al cinturón de Sirius, que se cortó limpiamente–. Asunto arreglado.

-Se supone que eran unas vacaciones sin magia – rotestó Lily, mirando cómo Remus guardaba la varita.

-Vamos. ¡Deprisa! –gritó James, arrastrando a su novia hasta la salida.

Salieron todos corriendo hacia el autobús, que los llevó en unos minutos al aeropuerto. Fueron, dirigidos por Lily y Remus a la sala de recogida de equipaje, y se detuvieron a esperar, para frustración de todos.

-Estos Muggles sólo saben esperar. ¿No tienen nada más que hacer? –preguntó Sirius, hastiado ya, después de llevar más de quince minutos esperando.

-¡Aquí salen! –exclamó Robyn, viendo como la primera maleta aparecía por la cinta transportadora.

Se acercaron a la cinta, buscando entre el montón de maletas que salían la suya. James, una vez se hubo limpiado las gafas, se las puso y señaló a una maleta que ya había pasado.

-Mira, Lily, ésa es la nuestra.

-A buenas horas, listo –replicó la pelirroja, dándole una colleja.

Sirius, por su parte, tenía sus propios problemas. Suzanne acababa de ver su maleta y, a la vez, Robyn también. Sirius se tuvo que abrir pasó, pues una cola enorme de gente le cortaba el paso hasta la cinta. Enganchó con una mano la maleta de Suz, y con la otra la de la otra chica.

-¿Pero qué lleváis aquí? –soltó, cuando vio que las maletas pesaban tanto que no podía levantar las dos a la vez y empezaban a arrastrarlo entre la gente, a la que daba empujones y pisotones por no soltar las maletas. Al final consiguió sacarlas dando un fuerte tirón y haciendo que fueran a caer sobre los pies de Peter, que esperaba desde hacía tiempo con su maleta ya listo, y que se puso a saltar gritando como un descosido.

-¿Estáis ya todos? –preguntó Remus, que había ido a por unos carritos. Todos subieron las maletas y fueron hasta la salida, donde ningún taxi quiso llevarlos por llevar demasiadas cosas.

Después de que Suz se pusiera a insultar a uno con cara de perro hasta la saciedad, James sugirió que podían ir andando, pues el hotel no quedaba demasiado lejos.

A pesar de las protestas por el peso de las maletas, se internaron en la ciudad y siguiendo los carteles (en la agencia les habían dicho que el hotel estaba por el puerto), llegaron hasta la zona mencionada.

-No es por nada, James, pero por aquí no veo el hotel –dijo pacientemente Remus.

-A menos que sea ese tugurio de ahí –murmuró Robyn, señalando a una casucha de mala muerte en la que ponía un andrajoso cartel de "Hotel".

-No, no... el nuestro se llama "_Hotel Grefflow_" –replicó, estudiando por milésima vez el papel en el que llevaba escrito la dirección y mirando todos los carteles que había a su alrededor.

CLICK

-¿Puedes dejar de sacar fotos, Peter? –insistió una vez más Suz, harta del chico que no paraba de apuntar a todo. Éste no la hizo caso, exponiendo a su favor que por lo menos hacía algo útil.

-Yo insisto en que preguntemos a alguien –exclamó Lily volviendo al tema de antes, con un dolor de pies horrible.

Se habían recorrido la zona del puerto dos veces, y llevaban más de tres horas buscando el hotel, eso sin contar el horrible calor que hacía.

-No nos hace falta preguntar –contestó Sirius, acercándose a James y, entrecerrando los ojos, se puso a estudiar también el papelito de la dirección.

-¡Pues me da igual! –soltó Lily, haciendo ademán de acercarse a alguien.

-Bueno, bueno... para eso ya pregunto yo –replicó Sirius, caminando con paso decidido hasta una mujer que claramente era original de la isla - Ghutok Juisol ju kiklero.

-Anda, Sirius¡no nos habías dicho que hablabas la lengua bislama! –exclamó Robyn por detrás, francamente impresionada, mientras los demás lo miraban con los ojos como platos.

-Y no lo hablo.

-¿Entonces que le has dicho?

-No tengo ni idea –contestó con una estúpida sonrisa–. Pero anda que no está buena ni nada.

Miró a la mujer, pero ésta ya se estaba alejando, meneando las caderas haciendo que un muy corto vestido dejase todo a la vista.

CLICK

-Tienes razón –aprobó James, como si fuese un experto en el tema-. ¿Me darás una copia... eh... (Lily lo mira de reojo amenazadoramente), sí... un día precioso, eso.

-Anda, dejadme a mí –soltó Lily, furiosa.

Se acercó al primer hombre que paso por allí. Era bajito, de pelo negro, y llevaba unas modernas y grandes gafas de sol que le tapaban la mitad de la cara.

-S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où l'Hôtel Grefflow se trouve-t-il? _(Por favor¿podría indicarme dónde se encuentra el Hotel Grefflow?)_ –preguntó en francés con una sonrisa cortés. En el lugar se hablaba bislama, además de francés y, en menor medida, inglés.

El hombre la miró boquiabierto y se quitó las gafas, revelando unos achinados ojos que indicaban su ascendencia oriental.

CLICK

Lily se puso roja al escuchar las risas de sus amigos, que habían seguido la escena muy de cerca. Pidió un perdón apresurado y se alejó del oriental, que la seguía mirando sin comprender nada.

-¡Muy bien, Lily! Al único japonés de la zona y le preguntas a él. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Sirius, con marcado sarcasmo–. Entrenas¿verdad?

-Oh¡cállate! –exclamó la pelirroja, aún roja por la vergüenza-. ¡Están en todas partes! No ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Podéis dejar de andar? Seguimos igual que antes, por si no os habéis dado cuenta –dijo Suz, abriendo los brazos como si señalase alrededor.

-¿Y si compramos un mapa? –sugirió Peter, mirando detenidamente una pequeña tienda para los turistas que había en una esquina.

Los demás, sin pensarlo, se abalanzaron literalmente sobre la tienda, y salieron a los dos segundos con un enorme mapa entre las manos. James lo cogió y lo desplegó, dejando ver un conjunto de islas en la zona de Oceanía, entre ellas la Isla Vanuato.

-Uy, mira que chiquitita –dijo Sirius, apuntando con el índice a la diminuta isla.

-Está en escala, Padfoot –replicó James con guasa.

-Hasta ahí llego ¬.¬

-De todas formas es muy bonita –exclamó Robyn, mirando alrededor extasiada.

Y era cierto. Las calles eran amplias y estaban limpias, y las casas eran normalmente de un par de pisos y colores muy vivos. El cielo, de un azul muy vivo, se extendía encima de ellos sin una sola nube, y las palmeras se agitaban por una suave brisa que rebajaba en cierta medida el calor que hacía.

-Ya os dije que os gustaría. ¡Es como un pequeño paraíso! –dijo Lily, sonriente.

-Sí, en formato bolsillo –añadió James, soltando una carcajada, que cesó bruscamente cuando notó el calmante de Sirius en el brazo.

-Dale la vuelta al mapa, James. A ver si vemos donde está el hotel.

James obedeció a Remus, y entre todos no tardaron mucho en llegar a la conclusión que el hotel estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la pequeña ciudad.

_(N/A: Totalmente verídico... A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo cuando fuimos a Ámsterdam. Primero nos pasamos para ir el museo, tuvimos que bajar, luego subimos hacia el puerto y resulta que el hotel estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Cuando preguntamos nos tuvieron que dar otro mapa porque estaba tan abajo que ni siquiera salía... Un horror, en serio. Nos vimos todo Ámsterdam, eso sí. Una ciudad muy bonita xD Después de lo que nos pasó no puedo creer que sea mi ciudad favorita jejje) _

**OoOoOoO**

-Voy a decirle unas palabritas al de la agencia cuando vuelva –protestó James, cubierto de sudor.

Se encontraban por fin delante de la puerta del hotel, muertos de cansancio y con un hambre horrible. Lo que en el mapa había parecido un breve paseo les había llevado en realidad una hora larga.

-¡Habitación, habitación, habitación! –masculló Suz, acelerando para cruzar rápidamente la puerta del hotel, pero la maleta se quedó encajonada en la puerta giratoria y tardaron unos minutos en sacarla, ante la vergüenza de todos.

CLICK

Lily, con ayuda de Remus y haciendo gala del francés que antes no les había servido para nada, arregló todos los trámites para que les diesen las llaves de las habitaciones. Les tocó un cuarto piso y, para _alegría_ de todos, el ascensor estaba estropeado, y tuvieron que subir andando cargando, una vez más, con las pesadas maletas.

-Bien¿cómo nos dividimos? –preguntó Robyn, sosteniendo en sus manos las dos únicas llaves.

-Obviamente yo con Lily –dijo James, sin admitir réplica.

-Lo llevas claro... creo que lo mejor será que Peter, James, Remus y Sirius se metan en la 405, que es más grande, y nosotras en la otra. ¿Os parece bien? –preguntó Suz, cogiendo una de las llaves y llevándola a la cerradura.

James negó categóricamente con la cabeza, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Pues perfecto, porque además hubiese dado igual que no os gustase. Así están divididas y así se quedan –añadió Suz, arrastrando la maleta hasta la habitación.

Era una habitación agradable y confortable, con vistas a una pequeña playa, pues la parte trasera del hotel tenía una playa reservada a los que se hospedaban allí.

Todos se metieron en la habitación, empezando a curiosear todo. Lily intentaba echarles, inútilmente, pues ninguno de los chicos se daba por aludido.

Remus había salido junto a Peter (que parecía estar dispuesto a gastar el carrete entero en el paisaje) y Robyn al pequeño balcón con barandilla negra que había, haciendo que una ráfaga de viento entrase en la habitación y tirase un montón de papeles al suelo. Sirius jugueteaba con la televisión y el mando, mientras James toqueteaba las teclas del teléfono.

-Anda, mira¡contesta una voz! –exclamó asombrado y, luego, pegándose la parte de arriba a la boca gritó-. ¡BUENAS!

-Yo quiero, yo quiero. ¡Déjame a mí, Prongs! –dijo Sirius, corriendo hacia el teléfono y quitándoselo de las manos a su amigo-. ¿HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN?

Suzanne empujó a Sirius un poco, para poder poner su maleta encima de la cama. La abrió y empezó a deshacerla.

-¿Pero qué has traído aquí? –preguntó Sirius, cansado ya del teléfono, que no dejaba de emitir un extraño pitido (vamos, que habían colgado)-. ¿La casa?

-Ropa –contestó escuetamente Suzanne, abriendo la puerta del armario y colgando varias prendas.

-¿Y en la maleta de mano, qué traes¿El jardín? –dijo Sirius, alzando la pequeña maleta y meneándola a ver si se oía algo dentro.

-¡Eh! No te quedes con todas las perchas, Suz –protestó Robyn, viendo como su amiga ya llenaba la mitad del armario.

Los ojos de Lily iban poniéndose gradualmente rojos, y una vena le latía en la sien acelerada.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! -gritó desquiciada-. ¡TODOS FUERA!

En menos de un segundo la habitación había quedado vacía. Lily respiró profundamente, aliviada por el silencio. Apagó el televisor, colgó el teléfono y cerró la puerta del balcón. Estaba a punto de tumbarse en la cama cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y unas voces amortiguadas:

-Lily, que somos nosotras. ¿Puedes abrir?

La pelirroja ahogó una risita. Cuando había dicho que todos salieran, obviamente no se refería a ella dos también, sino sólo a los chicos. Parecía que se habían tomado sus palabras (o más bien sus gritos) al pie de la letra.

-Anda, pasad –dijo, dejándolas entrar–.Vamos a terminar de recoger esto y luego podemos ir a dar una vuelta¿no?

-He quedado con los chicos en una hora abajo. Si usamos la magia en cinco minutos esto está recogido y nos podemos echar una siesta –sugirió Robyn, mirando a Lily, que era la que había propuesto no usar magia en esas vacaciones, pero ella tampoco pudo resistirse a la idea de un sueñecito bien merecido.

En unos minutos estaban las tres tiradas en las camas sin deshacer, dormidas.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Me pido la del teléfono! –gritó Sirius, lanzándose encima de una cama. Sonó un crujido, y Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sabiendo lo que eso significaba: acababa de cargarse una de las tablas-. ¡Ups!

Sirius se asomó por debajo de la cama y, cuando se levantó, tenía la cara sonrojada por la sangre que se le había bajado a la cabeza.

-Creo que aquí hay una madera con una forma rara.

-Si no fueras tan bestia... –empezó Remus, haciendo que se apartara de la cama. Hizo un movimiento de varita y la cama quedó como nueva.

-¿Habéis hecho magia? –preguntó James desde el baño.

-Sirius se había cargado la cama –explicó Remus, asomándose al baño.

-Es que son de mala calidad –protestó Sirius, tirándose de nuevo encima de la cama.

-Ve a deshacer la maleta –le ordenó Remus.

-No podemos hacer magia –dijo James-. Ya sabéis que se lo hemos prometido a Lily. Si ellas no hacen magia, nosotros podemos sobrevivir sin ella también.

-Dilo por ti –replicó Sirius, que miraba horrorizado la ropa doblada en su maleta–. Esto no se va a colocar solo.

-Claro que no. Lo vas a hacer tú.

-¿Estás loco?

-¡Venga, Padfoot! Ellas traen mucha más ropa y se las están arreglando perfectamente sin magia.

-Yo voto por usar la magia –dijo Peter, mirando como Sirius su enorme maleta-. Además esto no entra todo en ese armario. ¡Es enano!

-Hay que intentarlo. ¡Manos a la obra!

Todos protestando, se pusieron a ordenar la ropa, peleándose por los cajones y las insuficientes perchas.

**OoOoOoO**

Lily miró alrededor, disfrutando del espectáculo de una pequeña playa por la noche. El olor a mar casi se palpaba y las estrellas centelleaban encima de sus cabezas, en un cielo negro y despejado.

Se sentó en la arena, al lado de James, y dejó que éste la abrazase por la espalda.

**OoOoOoO**

-Que tortolitos... –susurró con ternura Sirius a Remus, mirando a la joven pareja.

-¡Mirad lo que traigo! –exclamó Suz, alzando los brazos.

Robyn la seguía, con unas copas en la mano. Sonrió y dio una a Remus, mientras Sirius chantajeaba a Suz para que le diese la suya. Peter apareció detrás de las dos con más copas, que se supone que eran para Lily y James.

-No te preocupes, ya me las bebo yo –aceptó Sirius, echando mano a otra copa, a pesar de no haberse acabado la otra que sostenía.

-De eso nada, me la bebo yo –exclamó Suz, ya algo achispada-. ¡Nosotras hemos pagado!

-Será pesetera... ¬.¬

-¿Una foto? –preguntó Robyn, sacando la cámara de un pequeño bolsito playero que había dejado en la arena.

-¿Pero te has bajado la cámara? Mejor dicho¡_mi_ cámara!

-Para eso la hemos traído¿no? –replicó Robyn, mirando de cerca al artefacto para ver los botones–. ¿Esto tiene flash? La veo algo anticuada...

-¡Claro que sí! –protestó Suz, ofendida–. Ya verás que bien salimos.

Agarró a Sirius de la camisa hawaiana que llevaba, para evitar que escapase, e hizo que Remus y Peter se pusieran a su lado.

-¡Dispara!

-¡No, por favor! –exclamó Sirius, que movía los brazos desesperado para intentar salirse de la foto.

CLICK

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

-O.O

-¿Una bengala? –preguntó Robyn, desorientada por la luz que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Unos segundos de silencio... y finalmente, Sirius consiguió mover los ojos.

-Lo sabía... ¡sabía que era _esa_ cámara! –soltó, mirando alucinado la sombrillita de su copa, que estaba mustia por la cegadora luz.

Remus y Peter se frotaban los ojos, y Suz salió corriendo en defensa de su cámara, quitándosela a Robyn de las manos.

-¡Casi nos deja ciegos! –protestó Peter, aún viendo triple.

-¡TE DIJE QUE LA JUBILASES! –exclamó-. ¡DAME LA CÁMARA!

Sirius gritaba como loco, persiguiendo a Suz y a la cámara. La muchacha corría en dirección al mar, intentando escapar de él. Poco a poco sus gritos se fueron perdiendo. Remus recogió las copas que sus amigos habían tirado a la arena y acompañó a sus dos amigos a pedir nuevas. Seguramente después de la carrera tendrían sed.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Que te digo que me la des! –gritó Sirius, abalanzándose encima de Suz, pero ésta consiguió esquivarle y se metió en el mar.

Sirius la siguió, levantando mucho las rodillas para correr más rápido.

IIIIHHHH

Sirius miró a Suz, que gritaba y daba saltitos en el sitio, mirando al agua asqueada. En cuanto se acercó a ella, ésta le saltó a los brazos, pegándose a él como una lapa.

-¿Pero qué...?

-ALLLLLGGAAAASSS... ¡QUE ASCO!

-¿Algas? –repitió Sirius, intentando sacarse de encima a Suz, que intentaba casi subirse a sus hombros-. ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE MOVERTE? QUE NOS VAMOS A...

SPLASH

Ambos cayeron al agua, Sirius encima de Suz. Salieron los dos del agua resoplando, tosiendo y empapados.

-Puaj... algas –masculló Suz, levantando los brazos–. ¡Y mi cámara!

-Serás idiota¿cómo puedes...

Una ola enorme les pasó por encima, volviendo a sumergirlos.

-Cof, cof...

Sirius se incorporó, mirando disgustado su flamante y colorida camisa, ahora empapada y llena de arena. Fijó sus ojos en Suz, que se estaba levantando ya.

-¡Era nueva! Mira com... –Se cortó en seco, pues ahora clavaba atónito sus ojos en el pecho de Suz, sin parte de arriba del bikini. De reojo pudo ver dicha parte flotando a unos metros.

Cuando ésta se dio cuenta, pegó un chillido, y se tapó con un brazo a la vez que con el derecho cruzaba la cara a Sirius de un tortazo, que estaba tan rojo que relucía en la oscuridad.

-¡Cerdo!

-Pero si yo no...

-Te voy a quitar yo ropa –amenazó Suz, agitando el puño del brazo que no usaba para taparse en el aire.

-Eh, eh –exclamó Sirius, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Suz: directos a su bañador - No, no, no... ¡DE ESO NADA!

-VEN AQUÍ.

-NOOOOO –gritó Sirius, huyendo a toda velocidad, ayudándose incluso con las manos para avanzar más.

-JAJAJJAJA... ¿QUÉ PASA, TE AVERGÜENZAS DE LO QUE TIENES AHÍ, SIRIUS?

-¡SOCORRO!

OoOoOoO 

-Anda que no son escandalosos ni nada... –susurró James al oído de la pelirroja, siguiendo con los ojos a Suz y Sirius corriendo en el mar, sin saber el verdadero motivo de la huida de su mejor amigo.

-Como niños –añadió Lily, acurrucándose entre los brazos de James aún más–. Aunque se lo pasan bien.

-Hum... yo creo que nosotros nos lo pasamos mejor¿no? –comentó con una pícara sonrisa.

Se inclinó a besar a Lily en los labios, y ésta lo aceptó entreabriendo los suyos.

**OoOoOoO **

-Son las tres –anunció Remus, mirando su reloj–, y no hay ni rastro de ninguno.

Robyn, Peter y él estaban en la barra de un chiringuito, bebiendo mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

-NO HUYAS, SIRIUS.

-Hablando de ellos... –indicó Robyn con una sonrisa, al escuchar el grito de su amiga.

Sirius se plantó agotado a su lado, cogió una de las copas, quitó de un manotazo la sombrilla y se la bebió de un trago, sediento. Cerró los ojos superando el ligero mareo y salió otra vez corriendo.

Había conseguido salir del agua, pero Suz aún lo seguía, con las mismas horribles intenciones que antes.

Fue Suz la que se plantó esta vez jadeando por la carrera al lado de Robyn, y los tres se fijaron a la vez en que se seguía tapando los pechos con un brazo. Robyn abrió los ojos como platos, mientras los chicos se ponían rojos e intentaban mirar a otro lado.

-Bebidabebidabebida... –pidió Suz, tropezándose con las palabras. Siguió los mismos pasos que Sirius y salió disparada, iniciando de nuevo la persecución. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a su amiga a preguntarla por qué iba medio desnuda.

-Ejem... creo que está noche va a ser larga –susurró Remus, dando un sorbo a su bebida para disimular su embarazo por la situación vivida.

**OoOoOoO**

_**DIA 2** _

POM POM POM

Sirius golpeó una vez más la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Esperó dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, intentando olvidarse del dolor de cabeza que tenía por la resaca.

Lily abrió la puerta, cepillándose el pelo. Por detrás se podía ver a Robyn lavándose los dientes en el baño y a Suz en medio de la habitación, poniéndose la camisa. Dirigió una mirada mortal a Sirius, que volvía a tener los ojos clavados en su pecho, esta vez cubierto por un sujetador negro.

-¡OTRA VEZ! –bramó, intentando abalanzarse sobre Sirius con clara intención de ahorcarlo allí mismo, en el pasillo.

Sirius cogió el picaporte y cerró la puerta, mientras escuchaba en el interior a Lily intentando controlar a su amiga. Gritó para que se le oyese al otro lado:

-Poneros bañador ¿vale? Hay cambio de planes.

Luego bajó a reunirse con sus amigos, que esperaban sentados en los sillones de recepción. Diez minutos más tarde bajaron las chicas, con un pareo atado a la cintura y el bikini.

-Bonito bañador –masculló con ironía Suz, mirando el bañador de flores azul reflectante de Sirius.

Éste se escondió detrás de James, que se reía con ganas.

La noche anterior Remus le había contado que, al ver que no volvían Suz y Sirius de su persecución, les habían seguido. Al final descubrieron que Suz había conseguido atrapar a Sirius, que se debatía debajo de ella intentando que no le quitase el bañador. Los habían separado y los habían llevado al hotel, y todo había acabado sin más incidentes.

-¿Y eso de cambio de planes? –preguntó Lily, que era quien había preparado todo su plan de vacaciones-. Se supone que hoy íbamos a ver la ciudad.

-Hemos pensando que como es muy tarde, pues mejor hacemos otra cosa... La excursión de ver la ciudad para mañana.

Siguieron a los cuatro chicos hasta la playa, llena a rebosar de gente del hotel. Hacía bastante viento, pero el calor prácticamente no había disminuido.

-Hemos alquilado varias cositas... –empezó James, con una sonrisa enorme.

-Que a mí no me convencen –protestó Peter, mirando el pequeño embarcadero con miedo.

Allí se podía ver una lancha motora, varias tablas de windsurf y a un hombre. Se acercaron a él y James le estrechó la mano, mientras presentaba a todos los demás.

Se llamaba Wilson _(Nda: en honor a una historia que hice una vez xD)_, era moreno, apuesto y muy atlético.

Los ojos de las tres chicas se fueron inconscientemente a su cuerpo, en cuanto éste se dio la vuelta.

-Esto es un hombre... –susurró Suz soñadora a Sirius, que frunció el entrecejo, intentando ver en el hombre algo que no tuviese él.

-Veamos –empezó el hombre, mirando a todos sonriente. Sirius sonrió aún más, como si quisiera demostrar que su sonrisa era más perfecta y reluciente. Wilson se fijó en lo entusiasmado que parecía Sirius-. ¡Tú pareces tener ganas!

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció de inmediato.

-Serás quien venga en la lancha conmigo. ¡Harás ski acuático! Los demás podréis hacer windsurf, aprovechando el viento que hay. ¡Es muy sencillo! Sólo tenéis que...

Wilson cogió una tabla, incorporó la vela y, haciendo gala de un excelente equilibro, voló sobre las olas unos minutos.

_(Nda. No he hecho ski acuático en mi vida, tampoco windsurf... os recomiendo que no os fiéis de mi procedimiento si alguna vez practicáis estos deportes). _

-¿Veis?

-¿No podemos hacer volar una cometa? –susurró Robyn al oído de Lily, sabiendo que era imposible que ella hiciese eso.

-¡Podéis empezar!

Hizo un gesto a Sirius para que lo acompañase. Se subieron a la lancha y salieron disparados, melena al viento.

-Hum... –dijo James, mirando con escepticismo la tabla y la vela.

-¿Tú crees que sabemos montar en esto?

-Sólo hay que hacer lo que ha hecho él –explicó éste a Lily–. No puede ser difícil.

-Déjame sacar la cámara –interrumpió Remus, sabiendo que se avecinaba un buen momento para hacer fotos divertidas.

En acto de valentía, preparó la tabla, apoyó un pie en ésta... y se pegó un buen chapuzón.

CLICK

El resto se reían en el embarcadero del equilibrio de James, que tosía ahora intentando escupir el agua que se había tragado. Salió haciendo uso de los brazos y volvió a coger la tabla.

-Volvamos a intentarlo...

CHOF. Mismo resultado.

Arriba los demás estaban cachondeándose de lo lindo, riéndose a carcajadas. Incitados por James, al final acabaron todos cogiendo las tablas e intentando montarlas.

Al cabo de varios intentos fracasados, la mayoría consiguió montar, eso sí, lejos de la maestría que había demostrado Wilson.

-¡Venga, Robyn, anímate!

Robyn era la única que permanecía seca, pues aún no se había atrevido. Peter estaba a su lado sentado, deprimido y mojado, pues a pesar de que lo había intentado no conseguía mantener el equilibrio más de dos segundos.

La chica al final se animó y miró con temor la tabla. Respiró profundo varias veces y se preparó para hacer el ridículo.

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos, no se cayó nada más montarse. El viento impulsaba su vela mientras ella hacía exagerados gestos para no caerse. Lo más gracioso es que lo conseguía.

-Ah¡que me caigo! –exclamó por décima vez y, por décima vez, movió los brazos inclinándose hacia delante, y no se cayó.

_(Nda. Nuevamente, lo de Peter y Robyn es verídico. Me lo contó mi madre xD que cuando de joven hizo windsurf con unos amigos, tuvo dos a los que les pasó eso. Uno no se caía y otro no consiguió montar xP)._

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Bien, chico entusiasta, hora de empezar!

-Me llamo Sirius –masculló entre dientes el chico, que había seguido a Wilson. Escuchaba las risas de sus amigos, y en ese momento lo único que quería era darle un puñetazo al habitante del lugar para petrificarle esa sonrisa perfecta en la cara, y volver con sus amigos.

-Es muy sencillo.

-Ya, claro.

-Sube a la lancha y ve poniéndote los esquís –dijo Wilson, y Sirius obedeció no muy convencido. Al final el hombre tuvo que ayudarle a terminar de ponérselos, aunque el chico insistió en que podía perfectamente solo.

-Primero, tienes que meterte en el agua –le indicó-. Sabrás nadar ¿no?

A Sirius le faltó tiempo para tirarse al agua y dar varias brazadas.

-No salpiques mucho que a veces hay tiburones rondando por aquí.

-Ti-tiburones... –repitió, quedándose tan quieto que por poco se ahoga.

-No te preocupes. Ya sería mala suerte –se rió Wilson, y Sirius creyó ver al mismo diablo tras la piel de ese hombre. Era... _malvado_, mucho-. Coge esta cuerda y agárrate bien a ella.

Wilson le lanzó una cuerda que en el extremo tenía una barra pequeña, y Sirius se aferró como si su vida dependiese de ella. Y posiblemente así fuera.

-Ahora quédate así como bocarriba... dobla las rodillas y pon paralelos los esquís al agua...

-¿A-cof-así? –preguntó Sirius, tragando agua como nunca.

Wilson arrancó la lancha con un rugido atronador, y Sirius pegó un bote y fue a parar con sus huesos al agua. El planchazo sonó tanto que Robyn, que seguía en sus intentos por no caerse, perdió completamente la concentración y se dio el chapuzón del día.

-Hey, mirad, que Sirius está haciendo esquí acuático ya. ¡Vamos a verlo!

Los demás se acercaron a la pasarela de madera, y dejando las tablas, se dedicaron a ver a su amigo ejercitarse en los entretenidos deportes marítimos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

La lancha pasó al lado de la pasarela, y Sirius detrás como un rayo.

-Parece que se lo está pasando bien.

-Yo quiero probar luego –añadió Suz a la frase de James.

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Otra vez volvió a pasar cerca de los amigos.

-¿Tú crees que trata decir algo?

-No se le entiende nada.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD...

-Joder, vaya tío.

-Sí, va a dejarse la garganta.

-QUIIIIIIIIEROOOOO BAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR...

-Mmm... ¿seguro que se lo está pasando bien?

-Puede que tengas razón. Le veo algo aterrorizado.

-En ese caso –dijo Suz-, te dejo el placer de probar primero, Peter.

**OoOoOoO**

-Arf...

-Te hemos sacado unas fotos geniales, Sirius –exclamó Suz, entusiasmada-. ¡Estoy deseando revelarlas!

-Además siendo mágicas van a ser muy divertidas.

-No lo dudo –balbuceó jadeante aún por el susto.

-Es que tenías que haber visto tu cara, Padfoot –exclamó James, desternillándose-. Y ya cuando te diste el planchazo no podía ni respirar.

-Sí, yo tampoco –ironizó Sirius.

-Yo prefiero cuando pensó que le perseguía un tiburón y nadó casi cien metros...

-Rompió algún record seguro –intervino Remus con una media sonrisa.

-Ja, ja.

-Vamos, Sirius, no te enfades. Admite que ha sido muy gracioso –dijo Lily, riéndose.

-Ya... bueno. Al menos podríais desenterrarme ¿no?

En cuanto el chico se había tirado tras la horrorosa experiencia del esquí en la arena, los demás se habían apresurado a enterrarle, hartándose luego a hacerle fotos.

-Yo al menos tengo hambre, no sé vosotros.

-La verdad que sí. Vamos a comer y ahora venimos ¿vale?

-Es que tardaríamos mucho en desenterrarte.

-¿Qué? –exclamó-. ¡Eh, nooo! Que yo también tengo hambre.

-Te traeremos algo, Padfoot, no te preocupes –se despidió Remus con la mano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**DIA 3** _

-La ciudad es estupenda –dijo Lily, mientras se llevaba unas patatas a la boca-. Una preciosidad.

-Pequeña.

-Recuerda que aquí es todo pequeño, Sirius –se rió James.

-Uy, espera que me río –ironizó el aludido, sirviéndose otra ración para consolarse. Sus amigos lo trataban muy mal.

-Es broma.

-Tengo unas agujetas horribles –se quejó Suz, masajeándose los brazos.

-De ayer supongo.

-Pues imagínate las mías.

-Desde luego que nos las imaginamos, Sirius. No has parado de quejarte en todo el día –intervino Lily con una media sonrisa.

-Déjame alguna croqueta, Padfoot –pidió Remus, y Sirius lo escrutó con la mirada.

-Me las debería comer todas, en venganza al bocadillo rancio que me trajisteis ayer para comer ahí enterrado.

-Es que Peter se comió todos los calamares...

-¡Encima la culpa será mía! –El chico más bajito protesto, a lo que Suz se echó a reír.

-Vale, vale, fue James.

-Pero qué morro... Te los comiste todos tú –se defendió el de gafas-. Si casi te tenemos que arrancar la bandeja. Sólo te faltó lamerla.

-¡Qué guarro! Lily, tienes un novio que no tiene modales en la mesa –se quejó Suz, y Lily y Robyn se echaron a reír, sabiendo que su amiga estaba tomando el pelo a todos. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que los calamares eran su punto débil.

-Bueno, chicos, ya podéis pagar –dijo Suz, levantándose-. Nosotras vamos a vestirnos.

-Hay que tener cara –se quejó Sirius-. Nosotros también tenemos que vestirnos.

-Pero nosotras tardamos más.

-¡Yo también tardo mucho! –dijo Sirius, levantándose también-. Ale, Prongs, paga tú entonces, que eres muy rápido.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Aún no hay bajado Lily y James?

-No –respondió Robyn a Remus, dando vueltas a la sombrillita de su copa.

CLICK

-¡Sí! Foto sorpresa –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Esas son las mejores!

-Haz otra.

-Buena idea.

Sirius volvió a flashear a Robyn y Remus, que los miraban algo incrédulos. El alcohol debía obrar milagros, porque pocas veces los habían visto juntos de tan buen humor.

-¡Mira, Suz! Ese tío lleva la misma camisa que yo.

-¡Cierto!

-Vamos a hacerle otra foto, corre.

-Voy –dijo, cogiendo la copa de Robyn con una enorme sonrisa-. Me la regalas ¿verdad?

-Pero...

Suzanne salió corriendo tras Sirius, que ya estaba saludando al hombre para convencerle de si podía sacarse una foto con él.

-Toma –dijo Remus, dándole su copa a Robyn-. Ya voy a pedir otra.

-Pide mejor más. Pueden volver en cualquier momento.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡ALCOHOOOOOLLLL, ALCOHOL, ALCOHOOOLL, ALCOHOOOOLLL!

-HEMOS VENIDOOOOOO A EMBORRACHARNOOOOOSSSSSS…

-¿Dónde habrán aprendido esta canción? –se preguntaba Remus, cargando con Sirius por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Robyn hacia lo propio con Suzanne, que ahora le había entrado un ataque de risa y armaba aún más escándalo.

-Nos van a acabar echando –jadeó Robyn, cansada ya. Había sido un día agotador, y ahora ese espectáculo.

-Dejo a Sirius aquí y te ayudo a llevar a Suz –dijo el licántropo, tendiéndole la llave a Sirius-. Venga, Padfoot, vete a dormir. Y acuérdate de abrirme cuando llame ¿eh?

-Claro, claro –asintió demasiadas veces seguidas, en una de esas a punto de caerse. Remus puso en blanco los ojos cuando vio a Sirius intentando atinar con la llave en la cerradura, y riéndose cuando fallaba... que era básicamente siempre.

-Venga, vamos. –Robyn y Remus cogieron a Suz entre los dos, mientras ésta volvía a empezar la canción. Desde la puerta de la habitación de los chicos podía escucharse a Sirius tararearla también.

Habían entrado en la habitación cuando Sirius entró en la habitación corriendo, sin pararse de reír.

-Yo ahí no entro, Moony –dijo, con una sonrisa pícara-. Lily y Prongs han tenido una noche de sexo salvaje. El sillón estaba volcado y...

Remus dejó caer en la cama a Suz, que cogió una de las almohadas y sacudió un cojinazo a Sirius, que era el que le pillaba más cerca. Tan mal equilibro tenía éste se retrocedió, cayéndose al suelo, dentro del armario abierto.

-¡Hey! Este es mucho más grande que el nuestro. ¡Habéis hecho trampa!

El licántropo miró a Robyn con las cejas alzadas, y ésta se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa.

-No entraban las cosas.

-James tiene la mitad de su ropa colgada donde van las toallas por no romper la promesa–le confesó, sin poder aguantar la risa.

-¡Sirius! Estás arrugando mi ropa –gritó Suz, intentando sacudir cojinazos a Sirius a distancia, sin acertar obviamente ninguno. En uno de esos casi se cae de la cama, y Robyn tuvo que ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Será mejor que durmáis aquí esta noche –sugirió la chica-. No os veo volviendo con esos dos...

-La verdad que no.

-Somos cinco... Suz y yo podemos dormir en una; Sirius, tú y Peter en...

Se detuvo en seco, y Lupin captó al vuelo por qué había dejado de hablar.

-¿Y Peter?

-Mierda. ¿Lo hemos dejado abajo?

-Supongo.

Toc toc.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta, y Remus fue a abrir. Peter entró blanco, precipitadamente.

-Yo... y la habitación y...

-Lily y James, lo sé. Hoy dormimos aquí.

_(Nda. Lo cierto... es que estaba a punto de terminar este trocito cuando de verdad me di cuenta que me había olvidado de Peter .. Tuve que meterle como pude para no tener que rescribirlo todo jeje). _

**OoOoOoO**

-Tengo frío, Moony. Peter me roba toda la sábana.

-Cállate de una vez, Sirius, por favor –suplicó Remus. Al día siguiente tenían excursión y tenían que estar descansados...

Escuchó un tirón, y gruñidos de Sirius intentado quitarle la sábana a Peter. Al final se escuchó algo rasgándose.

-Moony.

-¿Quéeeeee?

-Creo que he roto la sábana.

**OoOoOoO**

-Moony. Suz ronca.

-¡Qué voy a roncar! –protestó indignada la chica, que tampoco podía dormir.

-Ah, pues no. Suz no ronca.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Podéis callaros? –pidió Robyn-. Y deja de quitarme la almohada, Suz.

-Tampoco es Robyn.

-¡Remus!

-¿Qué?

-¡No ronques!

-¿Como voy a roncar si estoy despierto?

-Mierda, es Peter entonces.

-Cómo ronca el condenado.

-Empújale un poco, Sirius. Ponle de lado –sugirió Robyn.

-Voy a intentarlo.

-Ten cuido –le advirtió Remus.

POM

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una voz amodorrada-. ¿Dónde estoy? Qué daño...

-Nada, Wormtail. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y te has caído de la cama.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**DIA 4** _

-¿Bocadillos?

-Listo.

-¿Bocadillos?

-Que sí.

-¿Cámaras?

-Listo.

-¿Bocadillos?

-¡Que sí, Sirius! No seas pesado.

-Era para asegurarme. La alimentación es importante, Moony.

-Ahg.

-Bueno, pues ya está.

-Sirius, no llevas ni un cuarto de lista. ¡Se supone que estamos repasando si llevamos todo!

-Pero es que es muy larga...

-Es importante.

-No sé por qué tenemos que hacer esta excursión teniendo en el hotel todo lo que queremos. ¡Y encima pretendéis dormir en la playa!

-Deja de quejarte y empieza, que no tenemos todo el día.

-Está bien... ¿Bocadillos?

**OoOoOoO**

-Estoy agotado.

-Yo igual.

Sirius y Suz se dejaron caer sobre una hamaca.

CLICK

-No hemos ni salido de la playa del hotel.

-Eso decidlo por vosotros, que vaya noche la nuestra. Tuvimos que dormir todos juntos y encima Peter...

-Es que me caí de la cama y los desperté.

Suz se tuvo que morder la lengua para aguantar la risa, mientras Remus escondía la suya tras un carraspeo y Sirius silbaba disimuladamente.

-Pues eso, que hemos pasado una noche muy mala. Hemos decidido quedarnos aquí.

-¡De eso nada! Ya estáis todos moviendo el culo.

Todos se levantaron desganadamente, entre protestas. Sólo esperaban que la playa a la que pretendía llevarlos Lily no estuviese demasiado lejos.

-Por cierto, Prongs... –susurró Sirius a su mejor, en un momento que se quedaron retrasados-. ¿Qué hicisteis anoche para volver el sillón?

El rostro del chico se puso, de pronto, violentamente rojo.

-Hum... ya sospechaba yo que a la pelirroja le iba el sado –añadió Sirius, rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

**OoOoOoO**

-Lily... una cosa es no usar magia... pero recorrer tantos kilómetros...

-Llevamos andando una hora sólo, Suz.

-Revisa tu reloj, que está mal.

-Deja de quejarte ya.

-Quiero un helado, Moony –pidió Sirius-. ¿Por qué estamos en mitad de la nada?

-Porque vamos a una playa solitaria.

-¿Sin chiringuitos?

-Sin chiringuitos –interrumpió Lily.

-¡Pero eso es un crimen!

-¿Y qué vamos a cenar?

-Los bocadillos, Sirius.

-Ah, pero... ¿Esos no eran para la comida?

Todos se detuvieron de pronto, suplicando internamente porque lo que se estaban imaginando no fuese cierto.

-Dime que no te los has terminado... –rogó Lily, dándose la vuelta muy, muy despacio.

-Pues... ¿vale mentir?

-Joder, Sirius. ¡Eres un gordo! –protestó Suz, que solo con la idea ya había empezado a sentir pinchazos de hambre.

-Eh, un respeto. A mí nadie me avisó.

-Había diez bocadillos, Sirius. ¿De verdad crees que van a ser uno para cada uno y seis para ti?

-Yo es que...

-Tendremos que usar magia.

-¡De eso nada! –replicó Lily a la propuesta de Robyn-. ¡James pescará!

**OoOoOoO**

Dos horas más tarde llegaron a la playa. Era pequeña, de arena fina, y lo más importante: estaba completamente disponible para ellos solos. Protegida por escarpados acantilados a ambos lados, era una auténtica belleza.

-Wow.

-¿Veis? Os lo dije. Y ahora venga, que hay que hacer la hoguera.

-Si no fuese porque aquí como mucho se puede quemar un cangrejo, miedo me daría –susurró Remus, casi más como un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Tú ve a pescar la cena, James.

-¿Puedo ir? –pidió Sirius, excitado por la idea.

-Claro.

-Hoy nos moriremos de hambre –dijo Robyn, cogiendo la dirección de la zona de palmeras, donde habría material combustible para la hoguera.

**OoOoOoO**

-Prongs.

-¿Sí?

-Sólo tenemos una red.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos.

**OoOoOoO**

Peter había descargado algunos comestibles de su mochila, y alrededor de la lumbre habían empezado a picar todos juntos. Sirius y James tardaban mucho.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Ahí hay uno!

-¡Dónde!

-Ya se ha ido. ¡Mira que eres torpe! No paras de mover el agua y se asustan.

Sirius y James habían perdido el sentido del tiempo entre las rocas, donde más que cazar jugaban. A su lado había un cubo lleno de agua con un par de cangrejos pequeños y una decena de pececitos diminutos.

-Con esto no tenemos ni para empezar –musitó el de gafas, intentando quitarse las gotitas que empañaban a estas.

CLICK

-Deja de hacerme fotos y ayúdame.

-Es que tienes una pinta muy graciosa –se rió Sirius, pero de pronto señaló a los pies de James-. ¡Ahí hay otro!

-¡Dónde!

-Joder, Prongs, otra vez lo has asustado. Anda, mira esto... ¡Mejillones!

Sirius se agachó junto a una roca, intentando con poco éxito despegar los cientos de lapas que la cubrían.

**OoOoOoO**

-Se han terminado las patatas ya –informó Suz, volteando la bolsa, de la que sólo cayeron migajas.

-A ver si vienen de una vez –dijo Lily, tumbándose sobre la arena caliente.

CLICK

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Hey, Lily! Mira todo lo que hemos conseguido –gritó James, saludando con la mano desde lejos.

-¡Por fin!

Sirius y James se acercaron hasta el grupo, dejando los dos cubos sobre la arena. Todos se pusieron alrededor a mirar el botín... y luego las miradas se transladaron a los dos chicos.

-¿Una hora fuera y traéis esta mierda?

-Tres lapas...

-Mejillones –rectificó Sirius ofendido. ¡Con lo que le había costado despegarlas!

-Lapas –insistió Remus-, cuatro cangrejos que no tendrán ni carne, un erizo de mar...

-¿Para qué habéis traído un erizo? –preguntó Lily, que le había empezado a entrar un tic en la mejilla-. Será tu cena, Sirius.

-Y peces pequeños.

-El pescado pequeño suele ser muy sabroso –informó James con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Sí, pero no éste!

Suz se abalanzó sobre los chicos. ¡Tanta espera y traían...!

-Pues no os vamos a dar nada.

-¡Me gustaría veros comiendo eso!

-¡Eso te pasa por mandarme a pescar!

-Y otra vez que vas a ir –exclamó Lily, poniéndole el cubo en las manos tan bruscamente que salpicó todo y uno de los cangrejos salió volando a la arena.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Sabes qué te digo, Prongs?

-¿Que Lily tiene mala leche?

-Aparte –dijo Sirius, quitándole importancia a eso-. Que vamos a llevarles un pez tan grande que...

-Pues ya me dirás donde lo encontramos.

Sirius sacó la varita con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios; sonrisa que contagió de inmediato a su amigo.

-Por ahí teníamos que haber empezado.

Sirius movió un par de veces la varita, e, inmediatamente, un pez cayó sobre ellos. Pesaba tanto que tuvieron que llevarlo entre los dos.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Eso es otra cosa! –exclamó Lily, satisfecha.

-¿Pero de dónde habéis sacado eso? -preguntó Remus, estupefacto. Y en cuanto vio la miraba que se intercambiaban Sirius y James supo que había gato encerrado. No dijo nada. ¿Para qué? Esa noche cenarían en contra de los pronósticos.

-¡Sonreíd! Este es un momento para enmarcar.

Sirius y James alzaron el enorme pescado, y sonrieron a la cámara.

CLICK

**OoOoOoO**

-Voy a reventar –dijo Peter, tirado en una de las toallas. Hacía una noche preciosa. El cielo estaba despejado, y plagado de estrellas.

-Se me está metiendo la arena por todas partes.

-Nada de detalles escabrosos, Sirius, por favor –pidió Lily, tumbándose encima de su toalla al lado de James después de hacer una foto a todos tirados sobre la arena.

-Al final esto no ha sido tan mala idea –susurró Robyn, poco antes de sumirse en un placentero sueño-. Una última buena noche.

-No quiero volver –dijo Lily riendo.

-Y quién quiere.

Se empezó a escuchar una respiración fuerte, y Sirius se incorporó un poco a mirar a Peter, que se había quedado dormido ya como un tronco.

-Como ronque lo ahogo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**DIA 5**_

-¡Así que era verdad!

-¿Qué?

James se metió en la habitación como un relámpago, y abrió la puerta del armario.

-¡Lo habéis agrandado!

Suz salió al pasillo corriendo, mientras doblaba una camisa.

-¡Eres un chivato, Sirius!

-Es que no nos entraban las cosas –explicó Robyn, abriendo los brazos indicándole toda la ropa que tenían por la habitación.

-¡Ni a mí!

-Pero, para qué engañarte, James... Eres bastante ingenuo.

-¡Pues ahora voy a hacer la maleta con magia!

-Muy bien, ya seremos dos entonces –dijo Suz sonriendo, pues tenía su varita en la mano... James miró la maleta de la chica, abierta, y la ropa perfectamente organizada en su interior. Estaba claro que esa limpieza no la había conseguido sin ayuda.

El chico salió gruñendo de la habitación.

**OoOoOoO **

-¿Qué pasa, James? –preguntó Sirius al verle entrar como un tornado en la habitación. Escuchó unos encantamientos dichos a toda velocidad, y al segundo la ropa de los cuatro amigos estaba guardada en las maletas

-¿No se supone que no había que usar magia? –preguntó Peter, perplejo. Aún tenía alzadas las manos, donde momentos antes había habido una camisa.

-Y yo no es que lo agradezca... pero nos has mezclado toda la ropa –añadió Remus, sacando de su maleta unos... calzoncillos con caballitos dibujados.

-¡Eh, esos son míos! –exclamó Sirius, arrebatándoselos algo sonrojado.

-Muy... originales.

CLICK

-Con esta foto podré hacerte chantaje hasta que te mueras, Padfoot –dijo un sonriente James.

-¡En diez minutos salimos! –interrumpió Suz, entrando sin avisar en la habitación-. Y Lily me ha dicho que no os olvidéis de... ¿Y esos calzoncillos?

Los cuatro chicos se habían quedado paralizados, y Suz soltó una carcajada. Sirius, rojo de vegüenza, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta en las narices de la chica con la varita. Ésta, riéndose aún en el pasillo, pudo escuchar gritar al chico.

-¡Os mato!

**OoOoOoO**

-Dos horas... Ahg. ¡Muggles!

-No empieces otra vez, Sirius –dijo cansada Robyn.

-Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tenemos que llegar tan pronto! Si casi ni ha amanecido.

-Hay que facturar las maletas –le explicó Lily, terminándose el café-. Además así nos da tiempo a desayunar tranquilamente.

-Sí... un café repugnante y un bollo duro. Mmm, exquisito –ironizó Sirius, metiendo un trozo de croissant en el líquido para ablandarlo... si no corría riesgo de romperse alguna muela.

-Me recuerda a la comida de Hagrid, la verdad –admitió James.

-Y con eso lo decimos todos.

-Sus caramelos... –Peter hizo una mueca de asco, y todos rieron.

-Ya está puesto nuestro avión, chicos –dijo Lily, mirando la pantalla de ordenador que informaba de los vuelos.

-¿Seguro, seguro?

-Sí, Suz.

-¿Te has tomado el tranquilizante?

-Yo no necesito nada. Estoy perfectamente –dijo, mordiéndose las uñas.

CLICK

-La última foto de las vacaciones –dijo Peter, sacudiendo la cámara en las manos. Su voz fue interrumpida por el ruido del carrete terminado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Después de esa foto, había un par más de ellas que Remus había metido en el álbum, de cuando llegaron a casa de James todos cargados con las maletas. Las chicas ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, y sólo salían ellos cuatro. _

_Cerró el álbum y lo dejó en su hueco, sin que una leve sonrisa amarga le abandonase los labios. Esos recuerdos le hacían pensar que en su vida había habido momentos que había disfrutado mucho. _

_Esas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Ahora podía asegurarlo._

**N/a. OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG POR VOLDIE! ****Podeis creerlo? Porque yo no xDDD Sabeis lo que me ha costado? Hace como año y medio que no actualizada este fic jeje. La gente ya me había dado por caso perdido. He tenido que quitar cosas, porque llevaba 16 hojas e iban por el primer día... XDD al final me quedó como el pasado, unas 24 hojas. He quitado también dos días de vacaciones (al principio eran siete, pero las ideas no daban para tanto). Espero, que a pesar de ser largo, no se os haga pesado. Creo que es tan tonto que afortunadamente eso no pasará xP y es que este es el tipo de fics que tanto crítico y que cada vez me gustan menos, pero en fin, lo empecé así y así lo terminaré. Algún día. No me atrevo a asegurar cuando subiré el próximo capítulo. Recordad que son historias completamente independientes, que es como si subiese one-shots... Y, la verdad, es que se me ha hecho agradable volver a mis viejos tiempos de fics tontos XDD Cuando releía (es que lo he hecho en dos partes este fic. Hace un año o así escribí 16 hojas de un tirón, y las últimas 10 las he escrito ahora mismo, entre ayer y hoy) se me escapaba alguna sonrisilla jeje. Hay cosas que me hacen gracia, otras son estúpidas... xD no se, es un poco de todo. Este obviamente es el Sirius estúpido, pero paso de ponerle como el típico sex-bomb. Posiblemente... aunque lo parezca, no voy a liar ni a Robyn ni a Suz con Remus y Sirius respectivamente. Y Peter... sé que sale muy poco, pero de verdad, empiezo a escribir y me olvidó por completo de él xD es muy serio. Aunque la verdad que resulta útil para sacar fotos jaja. ¿Sabéis que me encantaría? XD Fanarts de este fic, de las partes de donde se sacan fotos xDD Si a alguien le apetece que me lo diga por favor, se lo agradecería un montón ; ) **

**Supongo que dentro de poco corregiré el xapi 1 o 2, que estoy segura de deben de tener los guiones mal, además de mil faltas T.T intentaré darme prisa. **

**A los que leáis esto, si es que lo hace alguien jeje, pues decir que muchas gracias por seguir ahí pendientes del fic a pesar de que haya pasado tantísimo tiempo. Un beso! **

**Joanne **

**Próximo xapi: (aún sin título) Los amigos se van de excursión al campo, en medio de la nada... Y a Lily no se le ocurre nada mejor que ponerse de parto. **


End file.
